Face-middle-book (version hobbit)
by Pandora-Linchpin
Summary: Ça donnerait quoi de voir tous les personnages de la Terre du Milieu sur facebook alias face-middle-book chez eux ? Pour savoir venez lire ;) Version hobbit !
1. Chapitre 1: Film 1 partie 1

Youhou ! C'est moi qui viens envahir la partie hobbit avec mes conneries facebook ! :D Pour ceux qui me suive déjà pour la version SDA je suis contente de vous retrouver ici et pour les autres bienvenue :P

Ma fic est un délire où je m'amuse à mettre tous les personnages sur facebook :)

Ceux qui me suivaient déjà avant, comme pour la version sda les premiers chapitres au nombre de cinq ou six seront exclusivement sur les films. Viendra ensuite les questions où vous pourrez attaquer tous ces chers personnages ;)

Message rapide ici en hommage à tous les morts des derniers attentats terroristes en France. Julindy fait d'ailleurs une fic-recueil ( titre : "Je Suis Charlie") où tout le monde peut envoyer son texte (à Julindy qui le publiera à la suite) dans le but de faire un recueil de pleins de textes pour rendre hommage à toutes ces personnes décédés. Une simple lecture est aussi hommage :)

Nous sommes tous Charlie !

Sinon j'espère que ce début vous plaira. :)

Bonne lecture ! :)

**Film 1, partie 1**

**Bilbon Sacquet **et **Gandalf le Gris **sont désormais amis.

O O O

**Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne **a publié sur le mur de **Gandalf le Gris : **Elle est où cette maison avec le signe sur la porte ?

**Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne : **?

O O O

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne **a publié sur le mur de **Fili : **Et toi tu sais où elle est cette porte ?

O O O

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne **a publié sur le mur de **Kili : **C'est où la maison de Bilbon Sacquet ? Par Mahal cela fait deux heures que je tourne en rond !

O O O

**Thorin Ecu de chêne **a publié sur le mur de **Balin : **Toi, dis moi où se trouve la maison de ce "cambrioleur" ?

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Hein ! Dis moi Balin !

O O O

**Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne **a publié dans le groupe "Thorin Ecus de Chêne" **: **Mais pourquoi personne ne me répond ?

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **EH OH ! IL Y A QUELQU'UN ?

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **VOUS ALLEZ REPONDREZ PTIN ?!

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **FILI, KILI, si vous ne répondez pas je préviens votre mère et croyez moi ça va CHAUFFER !

O O O

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne **a publié sur le mur de **Bilbon Sacquet : **Elle est où ta maison ?

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Vous voyez la place du marché ?

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **J'y suis...

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Ok, alors après la place du marché, il faut suivre le chemin de gauche, puis tourner à droite après le champs de maïs puis il faut ensuite continuer tout droit avant de prendre à gauche à la deuxième intersection qui elle se trouve légèrement à droite juste avant le mini champs de citrouille puis passer devant les trois maisons aux portes jaunes et tourner avant la quatrième maison vers la droite puis continuer sur 25 pas avant de prendre le chemin légèrement à gauche qui monte. Après ça vous marcher encore jusqu'à la troisième brouette qui se trouve sur votre droite, vous tournez à droite à ce moment puis même pas deux pas après vous prenez à droite. Vous marchez environ cinq minutes, ce qui équivaut à passer devant un autre champs de maïs, un de haricot et un de carotte. Puis enfin passez devant deux maisons aux portes bleus juste avant de tourner à gauche puis à droite juste après, avant de continuer encore un peu et d'arriver devant une allée de maison. La mienne est celle avec la porte verte, c'est le quatrième très exactement.

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Wouah putain... Tu m'étonnes que j'ai pas trouvé !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Mais en fait... vous êtes qui ?

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **J'arrive tu verras bien !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Il y a déjà bien trop de nains chez moi !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Parce que les autres sont arrivés et ne m'ont pas répondu ? Ca leur arrive de regarder leur téléphone ? Et d'où tu sais que je suis un nain ?

**Bilbon Sacquet : **A votre taille sur votre photo peut être... Sinon je ne les surveille pas... attendez... ah bas la moitié est en train de manger toute ma bouf, deux sont en train de détruire ma plomberie et un jeunes avec une espèce de mèche joue à Candy Crush..

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **KILI ! Il est sur son portable ce saligaud et ne me répond même pas ?!

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Ah et gardez moi à manger !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Et puis quoi encore ? C'est MA maison ! MA nourriture !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Un repas chaud de préférence.

**Bilbon Sacquet : **...

O O O

**Bilbon Sacquet **a rejoint le groupe "Compagnie de Thorin Ecu de chêne"

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Sacre bleu... mais pourquoi ais-je fais ça ?

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Je me pose exactement la même question !

O O O

**Bilbon Sacquet **a été identifié dans la photo de **Fili : **Tu crois qu'on l'a pas vu la petite pomme que t'as donné en douce à Myrtille ?

**Kili : **xD

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **En plus d'être inutile il donne notre nourriture aux poneys -.-'

O O O

**Bilbon Sacquet **a publié sur le mur de **Gandalf le Gris : **Revenez s'il vous plait !

**Gandalf le Gris : **J'ai besoin de rester loin de l'entêtement des nains pour un moment !

**Dwalin : **Dites plutôt que vous préféré aller fumer tranquille pour pas qu'on vous pique votre herbe à pipe...

**Gandalf le Gris : **Mais pas du tout !

O O O

**Enfant **a publié sur le mur de **Balin : **Père noël ! Père noël !

**Balin : **Par Mahal cela fait cent fois que je vous le répète, JE NE SUIS PAS LE PERE NOEL !

**Enfant : **Mais... père noël...

**Balin : **Retournes jouer soit gentil !

O O O

**Kili **a publié sur le groupe "** Compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne**" **: **Eh oh, Fili et moi ont a faim ! Amenez la bouffe sinon vous retrouverez deux cadavres avec les poneys !

**Bofur : **Roh lala ... Vous êtes casse pieds vous deux !

**Fili : **Non on a faim :D

**Bofur : **Je vous envois Bilbon.

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Pourquoi moi ?

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Parce que porter des assiettes doit être la seule tâche que vous êtes à même de réussir !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **...

O O O

**Kili **a publié sur le groupe "** Compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne**" **: **Euh Thorin...

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Quoi ?

**Kili : **On a un petit soucis comprenant des poneys, un hobbit et des trolls...

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Ne me dis pas que même porter des assiettes il en a pas été capable ?

**Fili : **Disons que des trolls ont pris des poneys et qu'on a envoyé le hobbit pour les récupérer vu que c'est un cambrioleur...

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Par Mahal il va se faire tuer cet idiot !

**Kili : **On vient vers vous mais prenez vos armes on va devoir l'aider.

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Et vous en fait ?! Vous n'étiez pas censé surveiller les poneys ?

**Fili : **héhé...

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **-.-'

O O O

**Tom le Troll : **Quelqu'un saurait comment cuisiner des nains ?

**Azog : **Attend je t'envois mon livre de recettes !

O O O

**La compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne **est actuellement en train de se faire cuire en brochette.

_(Azog et Bolg aiment ça)_

O O O

**Dori **a publié dans le groupe "**Compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne**" **: **Quelqu'un aurait une idée ? Il commence à faire sérieusement chaud là !

**Nori : **BILBON ?! Au nom de Mahal que faites vous ? Je pense qu'ils se débrouilleront très bien tout seul pour nous manger ! Ils n'ont pas besoin qu'on les AIDE !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **J'essaye de gagner du temps ...

**Dori : **Gagner du temps ? A quoi bon si c'est pour finir manger en brochette de toute façon !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Je gagne du temps en attendant Gandalf !

**Dwalin : **Il ne sait pas où ont est et on ne sait pas où il est alors franchement...

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Rooooh mais vous êtes agaçants ! Je lui ais envoyé un message facebook ! (plutôt 105 messages en fait)

**Dwalin : **Et il fout quoi ? Il peut pas se bouger un peu plus le cul sérieux ?

**Gandalf le Gris : **Whooo ça va ! J'arrive deux secondes... je finis de fumer et j'arrive !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Il est pas sérieux le vieux ?

**Gandalf le Gris : ** Je te ferais dire que le vieux à un bâton magique capable que briser un rocher en deux alors le roi sans sa montagne va se calmer deux minutes !

**Kili : **Et ça sert à quoi d'avoir un bâton briseur de rocher ?

**Gandalf le Gris : ** Magie, magie... Tu veras !

O O O

**Pandora-Linchpin **a publié sur le mur de **Bifur : **On t'avait déjà dit que tu avais une hache dans le crâne ?

**Bifur : **Nan c'est vrai, j'ai une hache dans la tête ? On me prend vraiment pour un con...

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Oh ça va je demande juste...

O O O

**Fili **a publié dans le groupe "**Compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne**" **: **Ce magicien (avec de la merde sur le visage en passant) compte vraiment semer des wargs avec... des lapins ?

**Dwalin : **Je crois bien que oui...

**Panpan* : **Nous les lapins, on est super rapide d'abord !

**Fili : **O_o

O O O

**Gandalf le Gris **Et **La compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne **sont à Imladris/Fondcombe

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Si c'est une blague ce n'est ABSOLUMENT pas drôle !

**Gandalf le Gris : **Je comptais bientôt vous informer de notre destination justement...

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Quand exactement ?

**Gandalf le Gris : **A notre arrivée là bas.

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Génial...

O O O

**Bofur **a publié sur le groupe "** Compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne**" **: **Qui veut économiser de l'argent avec moi pour acheter des lunettes à Kili ? Il doit avoir un petit problème de vue pour être prêt à draguer UN elfe... xD

_(Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Fili et 7 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **O_o

**Kili : **Bofur t'es pas cool...

O O O

**Patrick **et **Nori **sont désormais amis.

**Dori : **C'est qui ce Patrick ?

**Patrick : **Je suis Patrick l'étoile de mer héhé :D

**Dori : **Ah ok je comprend mieux...

**Kili : **On dirait que les étoiles de mer se regroupent... xD

**Nori : **Et alors ?

**Kili : **rien, rien... xD

O O O

**Patrick **et **Nori **aiment la page "Vive les étoiles de mer".

O O O

**Capitaine Crochet **a publié sur le mur de **Azog : **Bienvenue au club ! :D

**Azog : **Club de quoi ?

**Capitaine Crochet : **Bas on a tous les deux plus de mains et ont a mis un crochet à la place ;)

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Vous auriez du accrocher une pelle à votre bras, pour creuser votre tombe !

_(La compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne aime ça)_

O O O

*Panpan est la lapin qui tape du pied dans "Bambi"

Voilà :D J'espère que vous avez aimé et peut être même rigolez ^^

Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, j'adore ça :P

La suite viendra... hum, avant la fin du mois ^^ J'ai voulu poster le premier chapitre parce que ça fait longtemps que je dis que j'allais commencer la version hobbit et que j'ai voulu vous livrer un chapitre pour patienter :P Je fais au plus vite pour la suite ;)

Bisouxxxxx


	2. Chapitre 2: Film 1 partie 2

Chalut ! :D Tout d'abord... Merci, merci pour toutes ces reviews ! C'est génial ;) Et je remercie aussi tous les ajouts aux favoris et les follows. :) Ca motive pour écrire ^^

Donc sinon voilà la suite comme promis ;) Ce chapitre se base sur la suite du premier film et j'ai été un peu moins inspiré mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même :)

réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Galataney : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ;) Et ne t'inquiète pas je vais continuer :P En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous

**laptitecerise : **Merci pour ta review :) Contente de te faire rire ^^ Et désolé de t'avoir tué avec cette phrase xD

Bonne lecture ! :)

**Film 1, partie 2**

**Bofur **a rejoint le groupe "**Vive les chapeaux !**"

O O O

**Galadriel **a publié sur le mur de **Gandalf le Gris : **Vous avez apportez quelque chose... Vous le tenez de Radagast... Il l'a trouvé à Dol Guldur...

**Gandalf le Gris : **Oui...

**Galadriel : **Montrer moi !

**Gandalf le Gris : **J'aurais pas du le montrer... Il me saoul Saroumane, il arrête pas de parler !

**Galadriel : **Il est septique...

**Gandalf le Gris : **Il ne veut surtout pas comprendre que le mal est revenu !

**Devin : **Oh crois moi, ça il l'a très bien comprit... (un peu trop d'ailleurs...)

**Gandalf le Gris : **?

**Gandalf le Gris : **Et voilà que maintenant il critique notre quête...

**Elrond : **Ca vous dérangerais d'écouter quand même ?! Saroumane est en train de parler ! Vous croyez que j'ai pas vu que vous parliez sur face-middle-book hein ?

**Gandalf le Gris : **Galadriel avait un truc à me dire et avec l'autre insupportable c'est pas possible d'en placer une ! Comment tu voulais que je fasse moi ?

**Elrond : **Apprenez donc à communiquer par la pensée ! On aura au moins l'impression que vous écoutez !

**Gandalf le Gris : **T'es marrant toi... c'est pas possible...

**Saroumane : **NON MAIS VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE ?! Je suis en train de parler tout seul là ! Aucun respect !

O O O

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne **a publié dans le groupe "**Compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne**" : KILI !

**Kili : **Euh oui, je suis juste derrière toi en fait...

**Fili* : **Même quand je suis sur le point de me faire écraser contre un rocher, mon oncle cri avec une voix inquiète le nom de mon frère alors que lui est tranquille derrière lui et que moi, théoriquement, je suis mort écrabouillé... #Jesuisinvisible

O O O

**Gandalf le Gris **a publié dans le groupe "**Compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne**" **: **Vous êtes sans moi quelques jours et vous trouvez déjà des emmerdes ?

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez ...

**Gandalf le Gris : **Oh rien, juste quelques petits rochers inoffensifs... ou peut être des montagnes qui ont essayés de se tuer entre elles et qui ont faillis vous tuer en passant...

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Et bien personne n'est mort !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne :** Et d'où vous savez ça vous ?

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Moi...

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Parce qu'en plus d'être inutile vous vous plaignez ?! De mieux en mieux... Dire que je suis aller vous récupérer alors que vous avez faillit mourir...

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Je ne me suis absolument pas plains ! Je lui ai juste raconté !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **C'est pareil...

O O O

**Kili **a publié dans le groupe "**Compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne**" : Thorin... JE SUIS DESOLE, DESOLE, DESOLE !

**Fili : **Moi aussi ! Pardonnez nous...

**Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne : **Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait cette fois ci ?! Ils vont me tuer un jour...

**Fili : **C'est sans doute notre faute si une trappe s'est ouverte dans la grotte... et jzh iseh

**Fili : **Merde excusez moi mais un gobelin m'a poussé violemment et je n'arrivais pas à écrire.

**Thorin Ecu-de-chêne : **Ne changes pas de sujet !

**Fili : **... Et bien... on pense que les gobelins ont découvert notre présence à cause de Kili et moi...

**Thorin Ecu-de-chêne : **Comment ?!

**Kili : **Et bien tu avais dis de ne pas regarder au fond...

**Thorin Ecu-de-chêne : **Oui en effet. Ne me dis pas que ... ?!

**Kili : **héhé... il est possible qu'on soit un peu aller regarder au fond...

**Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne : **Misère !

**Fili :** Et peut être qu'on a dérangé un truc ou je sais pas quoi qui aurait signalé notre présence ...

**Thorin Ecu-de-chêne : **Mais c'est pas possible ! Qu'ais-je fais pour avoir des abrutis pareil dans ma famille... ?!

**Fili : **Désolé...

O O O

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Euh excusez moi de vous déranger mais j'ai un petit problème (et oui pour les nains qui se posent la question je suis vivant). C'est un peu (beaucoup en fait) une question de vie ou de mort. J'ai absolument besoin de la réponse à cette énigme " Sans voix, il crie; Sans ailes, il voltige; Sans dents, il mort; Sans bouche, il murmure."

**Dwalin : **Mais où êtes vous ? (perso on est prisonniers au milieu de je ne sais combien de gobelins et ces abrutis n'ont même pas remarqué que j'étais sur mon tel)

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Où je suis ? Aucune idée ! Alors répondez à l'énigme je vous en supplie !

**Le père Fouras : **Mais c'est le vent bien sûr ! Faudrait que je la ressorte à Fort Boyard d'ailleurs !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Merci ! Et celle ci : " Qu'est ce qui a des racines que personne ne voit, qui est plus grand que les arbres, qui monte, monte et pourtant jamais ne pousse ?"

**Balin : **C'est la montagne !

**Jean-Pierre-Foucault : **C'est votre dernier mot ?

**Balin : **?

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Oh merci vous me sauvez la vie !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Pourquoi diable faites vous un jeu d'énigmes en fait ?

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Longue histoire...

**Dwalin : ** Bref on vous laisse par que ça chauffe là... ils ont vu Orcrist alias le fendoir à Gobelins ...

O O O

**Roi Gobelin **a publié sur le mur de **Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Espèce de moins que rien mwouhahahahahahahahahah !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Moi au moins j'ai pas un triple menton...

O O O

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne **a publié sur le mur de **Gandalf le Gris : **Au fait, c'est le moment de vous bougez les fesses et de nous sauver là !

**Gandalf le Gris : **Excusez moi mais je vapote là !

**Kili : **Il vapo... quoi ?

**Gandalf le Gris : **Vapoter ! On dit fumer une cigarette et quand c'est une cigarette électronique on dit vapoter !

**Kili : **R-I-D-I-C-U-L-E !

**Gandalf le Gris : **Je vais prendre mon temps alors !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Vous faites ça et c'est vos cendres que vous allez vapoter !

**Gandalf le Gris : **Ouah ça va j'arrive, pas la peine de devenir violent et de me menacer !

O O O

**Gollum : **SAAAAAAAAAAAACQUET ! QUE CE SOIT MAUDIT ! ON LE HAIS A JAMAIS !

**Bofur : **Pourquoi dit-il votre nom Bilbon ?

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Aucune idée...

O O O

**Gandalf le Gris **a publié sur le groupe **La compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Quelqu'un aurait pas une voir plusieurs allumettes ?

**Dwalin : **Pourquoi faire ?

**Balin : **Moi j'ai pas.

**Gandalf le Gris : ** Vous ne trouvez pas que ces wargs seraient beaucoup plus jolis avec le poil tout roussis ? ;)

_(La compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne aime ça)_

**Dwalin : **En effet mais j'ai pas d'allumettes...

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Moi non plus.

**Ori : **Non plus.

**Gandalf le Gris : **Quelqu'un en a putain ?

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Votre bâton magique peut rien faire ?

**Kili : **J'avoue ! Il est bien capable de briser un rocher en deux ! Pourquoi il pourrait pas allumer un feu ?

**Gandalf le Gris : **Il est fatigué ok ?! Bon quelqu'un a des allumettes oui ou non ?

**Thorin Ecus de Chêne : **Non.

**Bifur : **Non plus.

**Nori : **Nop..

**Gandalf le Gris : **On va jamais y arriver...

**Bofur : **j'en ai pas non plus.

**Ori : **Eh mais sinon j'ai un briquet !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **-.-'

**Gandalf le Gris : **Bougre d'idiot, ce n'est que maintenant que vous le dites ? Donnez le moi tout de suite sombre crétin !

O O O

**Roi des Aigles **a publié sur le mur de **Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Ca fera 25€ de transport pour chacun des nains plus 5€ par nains aussi pour toutes les plumes que vous nous avez arraché !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **C'est quoi cette arnaque ? C'est bien trop cher, je ne payerai pas !

**Roi des Aigles : **Dans ce cas je me vois obligé de tous vous jeter du haut du Carrock...

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Pfff... espèce de rapace !

**Roi des Aigles :** Comme vous voudrez ! Les amis, jetons les !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Oh ça va on va payer !

**Roi des Aigles : **Dans ce cas tout va bien :)

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **...

O O O

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne **et **Bilbon Sacquet **sont désormais amis.

O O O

Moi qui pensais que Gandalf avait de l'instinct et arrivait toujours au bon moment... Il était juste prévenu par facebook ce voyou ! :P Pareil pour le conseil blanc... faut l'imaginer parler à Galadriel non pas par la pensée mais discrètement, le téléphone sous la table, sur facebook xD

* Je ne sais pas si vous avez fais attention mais lorsque que la compagnie rencontre les géants de pierre et que Thorin et quelques nains ont réussis à être à l'abris alors que les autres sont encore sur un des genoux du géant, et bien alors que ces dernier sont censés mourir écrasés, Thorin cri d'une voix grave et inquiète le nom de "Kili" alors que c'est en fait Fili qui était sur le rocher près à mourir... petite erreur de scénario que j'ai ici tourné en dérision :P

Voilà :D Vous avez aimé ?

Petite (ou grande ^^) review ? :D

J'essaye de vous faire la suite pour dans deux semaines parce que j'ai pas mal de contrôles dans la semaine à venir donc j'aurais pas trop le temps :/ Mais je fais au plus vite ;)

Bisous


	3. Chapitre 3: Film 2 partie 1

Hey ! x) Alors désolé de ce long retard mais récemment mon ordi est mort et est donc allé faire un tour chez le réparateur ^^ Mais la suite est là :)

Bon le début n'a pas rapport avec le film c'est plus une connerie qui m'est venue donc je l'ai mise ^^ Du coup je ferrais peut être le 2ème film en trois parties… je verrais )

Et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Je suis vraiment contente que vous aimiez ) Merci aussi vous tous vos ajouts aux favoris et vos follows :P

Ah et pour ceux qui suivent la version sda, le prochain chap devrait arriver dans la semaine (normalement ^^).

réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Galataney : **Merci beaucoup ! Contente que ça te plaise ) Et ne t'inquiète pas, pour l'instant je parodie les films et ensuite tous les personnages y compris les morts reviendront sur facebook :P

**laptitecerise : **Oh je suis méchante je t'ai encore tuée :O ^^ Merci et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira )

**ZazouloveMatt : **Ouah merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D Pour le moment avec Azog je n'ai pas trouvé de truc drôle mais si j'en trouve un je préviendrais et je le rajouterais au chapitre 2 ) En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review ça m'a fait plaisir ! :)

Bonne lecture ! :)

**Film 2, partie 1**

**Kili **aime les pages « Imberbe et fière » et « L'archerie pour les Dieux »

**Dwalin : **Lol

**Kili : **J'aime pas quand tu dis ça… j'ai la mauvaise impression que tu te moques de moi…

**Dwalin : **Pas du tout… j'aime juste le fait que tu ais aimé la deuxième page… (quoi que la première m'a vraiment bien fait rire !)

**Kili : **Pourquoi ça ?! (Tu verras plus tard ça sera la mode d'être imberbe d'abord !)

**Dwalin : **Rien rien j'aime ton petit côté narcissique, c'est tout à fait adorable. (Eh bas j'attend de voir ça !)

**Kili : **Mais je suis trop pas narcissique !

**Fili : **Tu devrais relire ton journal intime… 1200 pages de narcissisme x)

**Kili : **Tu l'as lu ? :O

**Fili : **Comme si tu avais jamais fouillé dans mes affaires pour lire le mien…

**Kili : **héhé c'est vrai :')

**Fili : **Et celui de Thorin…

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **PARDON ?!

**Kili : **…

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : ***se retrousse les manches*

**Kili : **Pour ma défense j'étais jeune…

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : ***sort un hachoir*

**Fili : **C'est un peu excessif le hachoir mon oncle…

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : ***sort une tronçonneuse*

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Non Thorin ça n'existe pas chez vous ça !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Ah oui merde… *sort une kalachnikov*

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Euh ça non plus… et c'est mal vu dans les temps qui court…

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Ptin mais je dégomme mes neveux comme je veux ok ?!

**Fili : **Eh non mais moi j'ai rien fais hein… Faut arrêtez de nous mettre toujours dans le même sac…

**Kili : **Oh secours Pandora….

**Pandora-Linchpin : ***s'installe sur son canapé avec du popcorn dans la main*

**Kili : **Pas cool…

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **J'espère que tu cours vite Kili parce que… *sort une hache à double tranchant, une pince à épiler et… des carottes*

**Kili : **Une pince à épiler sérieux ? :O Oh non j'ai horreur des carottes !

**Kili : **ATTEND !Si tu fais ça je mets des pages de ton journal sur facebook ahah !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **PARCE QUE TU AS DES PHOTOS ?!

**Kili : **Héhé…

**Fili : **Tu n'avais pas de téléphones pour prendre des photos quand tu étais jeune… C'est donc assez récent…

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : ***Se transforme en dragon*

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Moi qui pensait qu'il n'y avait pas pire que Smaug…

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **CROIS MOI ESPECE DE MORVEUX JE VAIS TE REDUIRE EN CENDRE !

**Kili : **Arrête sinon…

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **JE VAIS T'ECRABOUILLER TA TETE D'ANGE MOI ON VERRA SI TU SERAS ENCORE NARCISSIQUE APRES !

**Kili : **Sinon je…

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **PLUS JAMAIS JE NE T'EMMENERAIS AVEC MOI INFAMME PETIT MONSTRE !

**Kili : **Comme tu voudras…

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **COMME JE VOUDRAIS QUOI ?!

**Kili : **Tu as déjà dis à maman que tu avais lu son journal intime quand tu étais petit (et d'après ton journal intime à toi tu étais tout fière d'avoir fait ça…)

**Dis : **THORIN ECU DE CHÊNE ! ESPECE DE FRERE INDIGNE ! TU OSE MARTIRISER MES FILS ALORS QUE TU AS FAIS LA MEME CHOSE ?! CROIS MOI FREROT LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE JE TE VOIS TU VAS PASSER UN SALE QUART D'HEURE !

_(Kili et Fili aiment ça)_

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Mais…

**Kili : **Vive maman !

_(Fili aime ça)_

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Oh toi ta gueule !

O O O

**Bilbon Sacquet **a publié sur le groupe "**Compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne**"**: **De ma cachette je vois la troupe de wargs avec Azog… ils sont vraiment près…

**Bofur : **Misère !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Mais ce n'est pas le pire !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Le pire ça serait que Smaug ait fait fondre tout mon or…

**Kili : **Tu rigoles ?! Le pire ça serait que j'ai jamais de barbe !

**Dwalin : **Je croyais que tu étais fière de ne pas en avoir ? Et non ! Le pire ça serait que Balin soit plus grand que moi…

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Excusez moi mais…

**Bombur : **Oh mais ce n'est pas le plus important ! Le pire ça serait qu'on n'ait plus de réserves de chocolats avec nous :'(

**Fili : **Non le pire ça serait que… ah bas je sais pas en fait…

**Kili : **Le pire ça serait que …

**Bofur : **Tu l'as déjà dis toi… Le pire je crois ça serait que je devienne jamais créateur de chapeaux… snif…

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Je voudrais parler !

**Gandalf le Gris : **Le pire du pire c'est que je n'ai plus de vieux Tobby ! Ca serait la fin du monde…

**Bilbon Sacquet : **BORDEL JE PARLE !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Oh ça va, il va se calmer l'épicier !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Mais ça fait une heure que j'essaye de vous dire qu'il y a un animal énorme et potentiellement dangereux là bas ! Très dangereux en fait !

**Gandalf le Gris : **Quelle forme a-t-il cet animal ?

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Un gros ours !

**Ori : **Oh c'est Winnie l'ourson ?! Ou le petit ours Brun !

**Dori : **Ce sont des ours fictifs ceux là Ori…

**Ori : **Oh c'est triste…

**Gandalf le gris : **bref ! Il y a une petite maison…

**Kili : **Dans la prairie !

**Fili : **xD

**Gandalf le Gris : **-.-" Je disais, il y a une petit maison plus loin. Allons-y !

O O O

**Dori **a publié sur le groupe "**Compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne**"**: ***épuisé* Que sommes nous en train de fuir ? Qui est cet énoooorme ours ?

**Gandalf le Gris : **Notre futur hôte !

**Dori : **Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux d'aller chez quelqu'un qui veut nous tuer ?

**Fili : **C'est un peu comme si on allait cher un tueur en série là…

**Gandalf le Gris : **mais non ! Il est raisonnable ! Du moins quand il prend forme humaine… oh et puis taisez vous et courrez !

O O O

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Des fois je me dis que je suis entouré par des abrutis autres que mes neveux…

_(Fili et Kili n'aiment pas ça)_

**Bofur : **Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai comme l'impression que notre compagnie est visée dans cette phrase…

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Excuse-moi mais ne pas savoir ouvrir une porte c'est un peu grave quand même !

**Bombur : **Oh ça va ! Dans la précipitation on fait mal les choses…

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Ca c'est sûr ! Et bordel il n'y a pas autre chose que de l'hydromel ici… une bonne bière me ferrait du bien !

O O O

**Femme **a publié sur le mur de **Beorn : **Euh... excuses moi mais est ce que tu connais l'épilation ? Parce qu'il y a du boulot...

**Cristina Cordula : **AHHHHHHH... *arrêt cardiaque*

**Cristina Cordula : **C'EST QUOI CES HORREURS ?!

**Beorn : **Bas quoi ?

**Cristina Cordula : **Ces… ces sour…. Non je suis désolé on ne peut même pas appelez ça des sourcils… oh… éloignez ça de ma vision ou épilez moi ça mais vite !

O O O

**Beorn : **RENDEZ-MOI MES PONEYS !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **J'ai quoi en échange ?

**Beorn : **Rien, mais je peux te dire ce que tu n'auras pas si tu me les rends.

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **C'est ?

**Beorn : **Ta tête sur une pique.

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Vu comme ça, on va peut être te les rendre…

O O O

**Bilbon Sacquet **a publié sur le mur de **Gandalf le Gris : **Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous partiez ? :'( Revenez s'il vous plait ! Le voyage est triste dans vous…

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Mais il a finit de se plaindre celui là ? …

O O O

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Les antis philosophie… veuillez prendre une aspirine (non en vrai on arrive comprendre… enfin je crois…) : La condition de l'enfant est de ne pas travailler mais de jouer. Cette activité gratuite est sans conséquences sur sa vie. Vivant dans la dépendance, l'activité de l'enfant consiste à plaire, à persuader. Il est captif de l'opinion que l'on a de lui et il vit ainsi à la fois dans une dépendance morale et physique (plaire, être nourrit et protégé).

**Dwalin : **Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Je démontre que Kili est un enfant ! xD

**Kili : **Trop pas !

**Pandora-Linchpin : **De un, tu ne travailles pas tu fais que des conneries ! En gros tu t'amuses donc tu joues. De deux, tu es un peu narcissique comme l'a dit Fili et tu aimes attirer l'attention (des fois dans le mauvais sens… Pas vrai Thorin ?) « Eh regardez ce que j'ai fais ! », « ouah t'as vu j'ai trop bien visé ». Tu aimes qu'on t'aime (ouah la phrase…) tu dépends donc tu regard d'autrui… De trois, tu es un gros dépendant ! Monsieur vit encore chez sa môman qui lui fait de la bonne nourriture oh oui !

**Kili : **Connasse !

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Mais je t'aime moi :D

O O O

Pour la philo j'ai pris un paragraphe de mon cours ^^ C'est certainement pas moi qui l'ai inventé x)

Vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? :)

Rewiew ? :P

La suite devrait arriver plus rapidement cette fois ) Deux semaines max.

Bisouxxxx


	4. Chapitre 4: Film 2 partie 2

Chalut ! :D Voila le chapitre 4 qui est toujours sur le deuxième film qui comportera d'ailleurs une troisième partie :)

MERCI pour toutes vos reviews, vos ajouts aux favoris, vos follows, c'est vraiment cool :)

réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Galataney : **merci pour ta review :) Le personnage Pandora c'est juste moi qui m'incruste dans la fic ^^ Tu verras mais en fait après avoir fait facebook par rapport aux films, tous le monde revient comme si personne n'était mort et donc tout le monde pourra intervenir :)

**laptitecerise : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ) J'espère que la suite te plaira autant :)

**ZazouloveMatt : **Je me suis aussi imaginé Thorin avec un hachoir et ça m'a bien faire rire ^^ En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :)

**Le poussin Fou : **Merci pour ta review :P Oui je ferais comme avec la version sda juste après avoir parodié les films. Je mettrais ton message pour Thorin à ce moment là ) Et oui c'était assez bizarre comme sourire ^^

**Mava : **Je suis là :) En tout cas merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Bonne lecture ! :)

**Film 2, partie 2**

O O O

**Bofur **a publié sur le mur de **Bofur : **Oh… Mais ce nain… on dirait moi…

**Dori : **C'est vraiment étrange cette ressemblance…

**Bofur : **Mais en plus il a le même nom que moi…

**Bilbon Sacquet : **C'est parce que c'est vous ! Vous êtes en train de parler sur votre propre profil facebook ! C'est cette forêt… elle nous ensorcèle…

O O O

**Bilbon Sacquet **a publié sur le groupe "**Compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne**"**: **Je vois un lac !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Et la montagne solitaire !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Eh oh… je sais par où aller !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Tout va bien en dessous ?

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Ne répondez pas tous en même temps… et c'est quoi ces trucs qui bougent dans les arbres au loin… euh…

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Ca se rapproche… au secours…

O O O

**Bilbon Sacquet : **J'ai nommé mon épée Dard ! :)

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **On s'en fout royal !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **…

O O O

**Bilbon Sacquet **est à "Mirkwood"

**Garde : **Mais…

**Thranduil : **N'AVAIS JE PAS DIS DE FERMER CES PUTAINS DE PORTE ESPECE DE GARDE INCOMPETENT ?!

**Garde : **Mais je peux vous assurez que je n'ai vu personne rentrer avant que je les ferme…

**Thranduil : **Tu m'expliques pourquoi il y a un mec qui se dit chez nous alors ?! Et t'es qui toi, monsieur Sacquet ?!

**Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne : **Putain mais même la discrétion il sait pas faire l'épicier…

**Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne : **T'as qu'à lui dire l'endroit exact où tu es aussi tant qu'à faire…

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Mais c'est mon téléphone ! Avec le GPS il m'a localisé tout seul et a mis ça sur facebook…

**Thranduil : **WHOOOOOO JE PARLE ! Toi le nain tu te la fermes et tu pourris dans ma cellule EN SILENCE ! Et l'autre là, tu vas être gentil et te rendre ok ?!

**Bilbon Sacquet : **non désolé…

**Thranduil : **Oh le relou !

O O O

**Tauriel **a publié sur le mur de **Kili : **Parlez-moi encore de cette lune de feu :)

_(Thorin, Legolas et Thranduil n'aiment pas ça)_

**Thranduil : **Nan mais l'autre ! T'as autre chose à faire ! Je te ferais dire qu'il y a un type qui rôde chez nous alors cherche le au lieu de parler d'une chose que vous ne verrez jamais !

_(Kili n'aime pas ça)_

**Tauriel : **…

O O O

**Kili **et **Tauriel **sont désormais amis.

_(Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne et Thranduil n'aiment PAS ça)_

**Dwalin : **pour une fois que ces deux là sont d'accord sur quelque chose...

O O O

**Kili **aime la photo de profil de **Tauriel**

O O O

**Tauriel **a commenté une video de **Kili : **Joli tir )

**Kili : **Merci :D

**Legolas : **Nan mais t'as finis l'imberbe ?! Tu arrêtes de parler à Tauriel !

**Kili : **Même en étant imberbe je suis plus viril que toi, alors ne la ramène pas !

**Legolas : **Dis adieu à ton téléphone ! Je vais venir te le prendre et TOUT DE SUITE !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Oh oui faites donc ça ! Il arrêtera de fraterniser avec l'ennemi comme ça …

**Thranduil : **Je vais prendre le votre aussi !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Mais… j'ai rien fais moi !

**Thranduil : **Vous vous appelez Thorin ! C'est assez pour m'énerver et donc m'autoriser à vous pourrir la vie !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Crétin !

**Thranduil : **Je vous ferrais dire que vous êtes dans le royaume du crétin alors le Roi sans montagne ferait bien de la fermer !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Peut être que j'ai pas encore ma montagne mais moi au moins j'ai pas une chevelure de fille… Et puis les sourcils sérieux ? Vous avez même pas réussis à être normal et à les avoir de la même couleur que vos cheveux…

**Thranduil : **Moi je fais pas 1m50 les bras levés !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Mais moi j'ai pas une tête de constipé !

**Legolas : **STOOOOOOOP !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Pour une fois que je m'amusais…

O O O

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Je suis moche (normal je suis un nain), débile (mais ça c'est normal vu que j'ai pas de cerveau), et je sers à rien à part faire chier le monde !

**Fili : **Euh… ?

**Dwalin : **…

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Je ne pense pas que ce soit Thorin qui ait écrit ça…

**Balin : **L'ENFLURE ! OH LE SALE ELFE, JE VAIS LUI FAIRE BOUFFER SA COURONNE !

**Thranduil : ***est plié en deux*

**Fili : **Mais pourquoi ils sont tous bizarre ? Je suis perdu là…

**Balin : **C'est pas Balin c'est Thorin, il m'a prêté son tel… Je te préviens Thranduil, la prochaine fois que je t'ai en face de moi… JE TE DEFONCE !

**Thranduil : ***explose de rire*

O O O

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne **a publié sur le mur de **Bilbon Sacquet : **Bon vous foutez quoi là ? On est un peu dans des cellules donc si vous pouviez aider ça serait pas mal !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Et c'est moi qui connait pas la discrétion…

O O O

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne **a publié sur le mur de **Thranduil : **J'ai récupéré mon tel ahahaha

**Thranduil : **Mais… ?

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Ah et byebye ! On se casse pauv' con !

**Thranduil : **GAAAAAAAAAARDE !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **D'ailleurs tu en as deux qui font pas trop leur travail… boire au lieu de travailler… aie aie … Dis leur merci de ma part en tout cas !

**Legolas : **Moi je dis cassez vous c'est pas si mal… Vous gâcherez moins le paysage.

**Kili : **Je te retourne le compliment abruti !

_(Fili aime ça)_

O O O

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne **a été identifié dans la photo* de **Paparazzi : **Thorin sauvant un elfe !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Ma réputation est finie...

**Dwalin : **Je confirme…

O O O

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Mais comment va-t-on réussir à traverser ce lac ?

**Sherlock Holmes : **Elémentaire mon cher Watson !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Pardon ? Vous êtes qui ?

**Sherlock Holmes : **Voyons Watson ce n'est pas le moment de rire nous avons une affaire en cours !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Nan mais c'est qui lui ?

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas qui c'est…

**Fili : **Si il vous parler c'est que vous le connaissez …

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Mais non je ne le connais pas le moins du monde !

**Sherlock Holmes : **Voyons vous discutez avec des gens étranges Watson… ils sont de très petites tailles…

**John Watson : **Evidement que je discute avec des gens bizarres… je discute souvent avec vous !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **C'est pas bientôt finit là ?! On a une montagne a reconquérir je vous ferrais remarquer !

O O O

**Thranduil **a publié sur le mur de **Tauriel : **Tauriel revenez immédiatement au royaume !

**Tauriel : **Je dois les aider !

**Thranduil : **Grosse blague ! Laissez les donc crever on s'en fout, ils servent à rien.

**Thranduil : **Tauriel ?!

**Thranduil : **TAURIEL REPONDEZ !

**Legolas : **Je vais la chercher père !

**Thranduil : **Oui bonne idée !

**Thranduil : **QUOI NON ATTEND J'AI DIS PERSONNE NE SORS !...

O O O

* Photo qui correspond au moment du film où les nains s'échappent en tonneaux. A un moment alors que Legolas se bat, un orque arrive par derrière près à le tuer mais Thorin lance son épée (ou hache je me souviens plus) dans l'orque, sauvant ainsi Legolas.

Le prochain chapitre sera sur la fin de la désolation de Smaug et devrait arriver d'ici deux semaines :)

Je préviens juste que je suis en terminale et que le bac approche donc il se peut que certaine fois je ne tienne pas du tout mes délais à cause de contrôles, de révisions qui me prennent pas mal de temps. Je ferrais tout de même au plus vite :)

Ca vous a plus sinon ? :)

Review ? :)

Bisouxxxx


	5. Chapitre 5: Film 2 partie 3

Hey ! Voilà enfin la dernière partie de la désolation de Smaug toute fraiche d'aujourd'hui ) Je vois que la guerre Thorin/Thranduil vous a plus ^^ Ce chapitre c'est au tour de Thorin et Smaug de s'engueler un peu avec bien sûr l'aide de nos deux héritiers adorés ;)

Merci beaucoup à aliena wyvern, Kanli, Julindy, Rose-Eliade, ScottishBloodyMary, Galataney, lolitanaturella, justelaura, YukiKuranCv, majamaja, laptitecerise, Luna dans les Etoiles, ZazouloveMatt, Ethelswitha, Mava, Disneyeveryyears, Melusine-chan et le Poussin Fou pour leurs reviews ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes qui suivent ma fic ou qui l'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris :D Merci beaucoup !

réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Galataney : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ) Ton message pour Thranduil lui sera transmit dans le chapitre 8, juste après que j'ai finis de parodier les films ^^

**laptitecerise : **Merci ! :D

**ZazouloveMatt : **Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ) J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre.

**Mava : **Merci :P

Bonne lecture ! :)

**Film 2, partie 3**

O O O

**Tauriel **a publié sur le mur de **Kili : **Vous allez bien ?

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Oui il va très bien, maintenant casses toi !

**Legolas : **Ouais reviens Tauriel !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Revenir ? Parce qu'elle est partit ?

**Legolas : **Oui, elle est partit pour vous retrouvez. Elle est avec vous non ? Sinon pourquoi lui dire « casses toi » ?

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Non mais moi je disais casses toi de la conversation -.-' sont débiles ces elfes c'est affligeant !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Ah et tu va empêcher le pot de colle roux de venir sinon je la zigouille !

**Kili : **Je veux bien qu'elle vienne moi… :D

_(Tauriel aime ça)_

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Mais ton avis mon cher neveux… ON S'EN FOUT COMPRIS ?! C'est moi qui décide ! Et je décide qu'aucun elfe ne croisera encore notre route ! J'ai dépassé mon quota pour les dix années à venir là !

**Tauriel : **Je viens quand même, Kili est blessé !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Oh mais on dirait qu'il y a des suicidaires dans l'air…

O O O

**Bilbon Sacquet **est à Esgaroth/Lacville

**Bard : **-.-'

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Tu te fous de ma gueule l'épicier ?!

**Bard : **Comment ais je pu penser que des nains étaient discrets…

**Bilbon Sacquet : **J'en fais pas exprès c'est mon téléphone… et je suis un hobbit moi…

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Il va finir avec les poissons ton téléphone si tu le répares pas ! Pigé ?!

**Bilbon Sacquet : **…

O O O

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne **et **Marianne* **sont désormais amis.

**Fili : **Qui est ce mon oncle ?

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Je t'en pose des questions moi ?

**Kili : **Je crois que c'est notre future tante :')

**Robin des bois : **JE CROIS PAS NON !

O O O

**Tilda **a publié une vidéo : Des nains qui sortent de mes toilettes mdr

_(Toutes les copines de classe de Tilda aiment ça)_

**Flora : **Oh j'adore la tête du nain qui a pas de cheveux sur la tête xD Il a l'air trop gêné c'est énorme !

**Dwalin : **…

**Bard : **NOOOOOOOOOOON ! Tilda pitié retire immédiatement cette vidéo !

**Tilda : **Il ne fallait pas la montrer ? Je suis désolé père… je vais essayer de l'enlever.

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Voilà pourquoi j'aime pas les gosses…

O O O

**Le maitre de Lacville **a publié des potos : Photo de Thorin Ecu de Chêne roi sous la montagne et de sa compagnie ! En espérant qu'ils ont passé un bon séjour chez nous ! Un grand Merci à Thorin pour sa visite !

**Bard : **Plus lèche bottes tu meurs…

O O O

**Kili **a publié sur le mur de **Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **T'es trop méchant !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Tu es blessé Kili, je ne pouvais pas t'emmener !

**Kili : **T'es méchant quand même !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Non mais tu vas pas me faire une crise comme quand tu avais dix ans ?

**Kili : **Eh bas si !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **-.-'

O O O

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Enfin tout près d'Erebor !

_(Dis, Fili, Balin, Dwalin et la compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne aiment ça)_

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Pourquoi Kili n'a pas aimé ? C'est son royaume aussi !

**Fili : **Il boude…

O O O

**Tauriel **est à Esgaroth/Lacville

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Bofur, zigouille là pour moi, merci !

**Kili : **NON!

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **SI !

**Kili : **NON!

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Oh ta gueule et soignes toi au lieu de dire des conneries !

O O O

**Kili **a publié sur le groupe « **Compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne** » **: **C'est vrai que vous avez tous faillit abandonner et partir quand le soleil s'est couché ?! :O

**Dwalin : **Sans commentaire !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **C'est qui la balance qui a dit ça à Kili ? Je suis sûr que c'est l'épicier !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Pourquoi on m'accuse tout le temps ? Pfff…

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Parce que vous êtes un boulet !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **:O

**Ori : **C'est moi …Je savais pas que c'était confidentiel désolé…

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Allez bim c'était pas moi !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Je me suis trompé… excusez moi…

O O O

**Balin **a publié sur le mur de **Bilbon Sacquet : **Ah… et s'il y a un dragon en bas… ne le réveillez pas…

**Bilbon Sacquet : **PARDON ?!...

**Smaug : **Il parle sans doute de moi…

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Oh putain… je suis mal…

O O O

**Smaug **a publié sur le mur de **Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Euh… S'cuse moi le mais tu pensais vraiment que j'allais pas voir ton cambrihobbit/épicier/marcheur de tonneaux/Porteur invisible/Faiseur de chances /Monteur d'énigmes/ venir ici ? Tu crois que je suis aveugle ? C'était EVIDENT à deviner avec toutes vos actualités face-middle-book, tout ça, tout ça…

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **…

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Mais c'est pas du tout la liste que j'ai fais pour me décrire -.-' Un marcheur de tonneaux sérieusement ?

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Un monteur d'énigmes ?! Mais vous êtes con ou vous le faites exprès ?

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Il est con.

O O O

O O O

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne **a publié sur le mur de **Smaug : **TU ES AUSSI LENT QU'UNE GRAND MERE !

**Kili : **Ouaiiiis espèce de salle vieille ! Tu veux qu'on te rapporte ton dentier sale mégère ?!

**Fili : **Eh tu comprends ou t'es bouché le vieux déchet ?!

**Smaug : **RRRRRReeeeeeeeeee

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Euh Durin 100p, Smaug… allez 1p pour avoir grogné…

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne** **: **TU ES TOUT DODU ! PLEIN DE GRAS !

**Kili : **Espèce de Gros lard !

**Fili : **Avec toute ta cellulite partout …

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne** **: **TU ES SUR TES VIEUX JOURS ! AVEC TES SALES RIDES !

**Kili : **Et tes vieux os prêt à craquer !

**Fili : **Et ton arthrose !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne** **: **ESPECE DE GROSSE LIMACE BAVEUSE !

**Kili : **T'ES TOUT MOCHE !

**Fili : **T'ES DEGUEU AVEC TES ECAILLES TOUTES POURRIES !

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Wooooh ! Je suis désolé Smaug mais là, les Durin ont fait exploser le compteur !

**Smaug : ***CRACHE DU FEU*

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne** **: **Au fait papy, merci d'avoir rallumé les forges !

**Kili : **Ahahahahahah

**Fili : **AHAHAHAH

**Kili : **Quel gros débilos ce dragon xDD

**Fili : **Ahah sans blague il a rien vu venir cet abruti ! xD

**Kili : **xD

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne** **: **Dis moi tu es pas censé être blessé et donc faible toi ?

**Fili : **Il va beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il s'est fait soigné par Tauriel, l'elfe rousse.

**Bofur : **Depuis qu'il l'a dragué après tu veux dire !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne** **: **O_o

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne** **: ***arrêt cardiaque*

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Euh THORIN ! Il y a un peu un dragon qui veut notre mort tout près !...

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne** **: **Nan c'est vrai ?! -.-'

O O O

**Ori : **Oh c'est trop classe on a construit un roi en or en fusion pour tuer Smaug ! On aurait dis un lapin en chocolat Lindt mais en forme de roi :D

**Dwalin : **Référence de merde !

**Bombur : **En plus ça me donne faim de parler de chocolat…

O O O

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Mais où est Gandalfounet ?!

**Radagast le Brun : **Il prépare son plan drague pour Galadriel !

**Pandora-Linchpin : **C'est à dire ?

**Radagast le Brun : **Se faire capturer pour qu'elle vienne le sauver…

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Super classe… ça fait très gentleman tout ça…

O O O

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Bon… le dragon est vivant et il est partit… Mais maintenant on a un joli sol en or à Erebor :D

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Vous plaisantez ?

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Quoi, il te plait pas le sol en or ?

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Mais Smaug va aller tuer tout ces pauvres gens à Lacville !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Ok

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Ok ?

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Tu veux que je fasses quoi ?...

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Il y a vos neveux là bas !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Ah oui c'est vrai.

**Kili : **Sympa… il s'inquiète beaucoup pour nous…

O O O

O O O

*Référence à la série Robin des Bois où Richard Armitage est l'un des acteurs.

Voila ! On peut voir à la fin que Thorin commence à devenir un peu fou… c'est un avant goût là ^^

Vous avez aimé ? :)

Alors la suite hum… pas avant trois semaines désolé… (merci le bac blanc…).

Review ? :)

Bisouxxxxx


	6. Chapitre 6: Film 3 partie 1

Hola ! Oui, oui je suis vivante XD

Après un enchainement de bac blanc, d'oraux de langues et de révisions du bac plus le bac… Voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre ! ) Vraiment, vraiment désolée pour l'attente !

Donc voilà la début du troisième film qui se fera peut être en trois partie comme le deuxième.. Je verrais si j'ai beaucoup d'idées ou pas pour la suite :)

Et attention… Thorin devient complètement barge… quoi qu'il l'était déjà un peu avant ^^

Merci beaucoup à ScottishBloodyMary , aliena wyvern, Rose-Eliade, Julindy, Isa'ralia Faradien, Le Poussin Fou, Galataney, Melusine-chan, YukiKuranCv, justelaura, laptitecerise, ZazouloveMatt, Luna dans les Etoiles, isshehappy, Luna-la-lune et NekoRobin pour leurs reviews ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes qui suivent ma fic et/ou qui l'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris :D Merci beaucoup !

réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Galataney : **Ton commentaire sera dans le chapitre 9 du coup si je fais 3 parties du film 3 :) Tu vas pouvoir revoir Kili qui boude Thorin dans ce chapitre ) Oh tu sais si tu fais un roman dans tes reviews ça ne me dérange pas :D En tout cas merci !

**laptitecerise : **Ahah c'est sûr que pour la discrétion Bilbon repassera… ^^ Si Thorin était un peu plus calme dans le chapitre 5 là il va devenir obsédé par son or et complétement égocentrique ) En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review :P

**ZazouloveMatt : **Contente qu'il y ait beaucoup de choses à t'avoir fait rire ) J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours. Et pour le « marcheur » de tonneaux c'est fait exprès ^^ Si tu regardes bien j'ai tout mélangé en fait :) C'est pour ça qu'après Bilbon est exaspéré vu que Smaug n'a pas du tout retenu ce qu'il avait dit dans le bon ordre.

**NekoRobin : **Merci beaucoup ! :D

Bonne lecture ! :)

**Film 3, partie 1**

O O O

**Smaug **est à Esgaroth

**Le maitre de Lacville : **Pas cool…

O O O

**Pandora-Linchpin **a publié sur le mur de **Smaug : **Je repense à ton commentaire « Je suis le feu ! Je suis la mort ! »… en effet… tu vas pouvoir voir ce que ça fait d'être mort … cordialement…

**Smaug : **Tu vas finir en brochette sale humaine !

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Si je suis entre Kili et Fili ça me va ! :D

O O O

**Habitant de Lacville ** a publié sur le mur de **Maitre de Lacville : **Vous vous êtes déjà pris un dragon sur la tête ?

**Maitre de Lacville : **Euh… non, pas que je sache. Pourquoi ?

**Habitant de Lacville : **Levez la tête.

**Maitre de Lacville : **et merde

O O O

**Kili **a publié sur le mur de **Fili : **Toi aussi tu as la vague impression que tous les nains à Erebor n'en ont plus rien à battre de nous… ? C'est à peine s'ils se souviennent qu'on est là où ils ont envoyés un dragon par mégarde…

**Fili : **#Onestinvisible

O O O

**Kili **a publié sur le groupe « **Compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne** **: **On va bien ! On a rejoint la côte et le dragon est mort !

**Balin : **Oh mes amis ! Nous avons eu tellement peur !

**Fili : **Prévenez Thorin que nous allons bien, il ne répond pas.

**Balin : **Il n'est pas avec nous …

**Fili : **Où est-il alors ?

**Balin : **Il est repartit dans la montagne dès qu'il a vu que Smaug était tombé…

**Fili : **Ah ouais… il en a totalement rien à foutre de nous… On aurait pu crever ça lui aurait fait ni chaud ni froid…

**Kili : **Je suis vexé.

**Balin : **…

**Kili : **Je vais dire à maman de le taper !

_(Fili aime ça)_

O O O

**Thranduil ** a publié sur le mur de **Legolas : **Rentres tout de suite mon fils !

**Legolas : **Oui père.

**Thranduil : **Mais ne ramène pas la sale rouquine ! Je la vire de chez moi !

**Legolas : **Si elle ne rentre pas, je ne rentrerais pas non plus.

**Thranduil : **J'ai dis TU RENTERS ! Et ce n'est pas une question !

**Legolas : **J'ai dis que je ne rentrerais pas. C'était une affirmation.

**Thranduil : **… Je hais les roux !

O O O

**Tauriel **a posté une photo *avec **Kili : **Selfie avec le charmant héritier de Durin

_(Kili aime ça et Legolas vomit)_

**Fili : ** Il y à moi avant hein ! C'est moi le vrai héritier !

**Legolas : **Tuez moi ces horribles nains… Tauriel vous me décevez…

**Thranduil : **Toujours envie de rester avec la rousse mon fils ?

O O O

**Alfrid : **Vive le nouveau maitre ! Bard !

**Bain : **Mais quel **** … c'est facile de toujours se ranger du côté du maitre espèce de lâche !

_(Tilda et Sigrid aiment ça)_

O O O

**Saruman **a publié sur le mur de **Galadriel : **Avez-vous besoin d'aide madame ?

**Galadriel : **non, sombre crétin, il y a juste neuf personnes qui veulent notre peau à moi et Gandalf…

**Saruman : **Je disais juste ça pour me donner un style …

O O O

**Fan ** a publié sur le mur de **Saroumane : **C'est marrant comment tu te bats papy ! En robe de chambre en plus XD

**Sarouman : **-.-'

**Sarouman : **Et vas y molo ¡ Papy comme tu dis, il a un bâton magique !

O O O

**Franck Provost **a publié sur le mur de **Galadriel : **Il me faut ABSOLUMENT votre technique pour passer du bouclé au lisse en même pas cinq secondes !

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Avec ou sans l'effet corps tout bleu et regard qui tue ?

O O O

**Kili **a publié sur le groupe « **Compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne** **: **On est là ! On vient d'arriver dans Erebor !

**Kili : **Vous êtes où ?

**Fili : **C'est un peu grand Erebor donc on va pas vous cherchez dans tous les couloirs quand même, donc merci de nous dire où vous êtes.

**Fili : **Mais ils se foutent de notre gueule ils répondent même pas….

**Kili : **Déjà que qu'ils se foutaient qu'on soit mort ou pas…

**Bofur : **On va dormir dans le hall je crois…

**Kili : **EH OH IL Y A QUELQU'UN POUR NOUS REPONDRE PUTAIN ?!

**Kili : **…

**Kili : **Thorin si tu réponds pas je vais devenir méchant.

**Kili : **Tu l'auras voulu à pas répondre… je vais faire et dire tout ce que tu n'aimes pas !

**Fili : **Vas y Kili ! Fais toi plaisir surtout !

**Kili : **ONCLE THOTHO ! T'aimes pas qu'on t'appelle come ça hein ?!

**Fili : **Tonton Thotho, tonton thotho !

**Kili : **Même avec ça il répond pas :O

**Fili : **Faut faire plus fort !

**Kili : **Parfait… on pourrait par exemple parler du fait que dans son journal intime récemment, Thorin n'arrête pas de parler d'une certaine Marianne…

_(Marianne aime ça)_

**Fili **Marianne par là, Marianne par ci…

_(Marianne aime ça)_

**Kili : **Marianne est trop belle… Marianne est parfaite…

_(Marianne aime ça)_

**Robin des bois : **Je vais le buter ce mec ! C'est MA Marianne !

**Bofur : **Je pense que s'il ne répond pas là c'est qu'il doit avoir une sacré bonne raison… où qu'il aiguise son hachoir… Les gars… vous êtes mort quand il découvrira ça…

**Kili : **…

_15 minutes plus tard_

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **PERSONNE NE POURRA VOUS SAUVER DE CE QUI VA VOUS ARRIVEZ !

**Kili : **MAMAAAAAAN AU SECOUR !

O O O

**Gandalf le Gris :** Eh en fait mon plan drague a marché ahah ! Je lui ai tenu la main ;)

_(Celeborn désaprouve)_

O O O

**Balin **a publié sur le mur de **Fili : **Au fait… désolé pour tout à l'heure si on répondait pas. C'est à dire que Thorin est quelque peu préocuppé par l'Arkenstone et il nous a confisqué nos téléphones pour toute la durée des recherches… je dois y retourner d'ailleurs… seulement 5 minutes de pause…

**Fili : **Kili, ça te dit on se casse en fait ?

**Kili : **Ouais je suis totalement d'accord ! La flemme de chercher un caillou…

O O O

**Grand Roi Thorin sous la Montagne : **L'Arkenstone est dans cette montagne ! Trouvez-moi le joyau du Roi ! TROUVEZ LE MOI !

**Thranduil : **Trouvez lui un psy à celui là !

O O O

**Dwalin **a publié sur le mur de **Grand Roi Thorin sous la Montagne : **Pourquoi avez vous changé de pseudo ?

**Grand Roi Thorin sous la Montagne : **Tu oses me demander pourquoi ? Ne vois-tu encore comme ce Thorin...Ecu-de-Chêne... ? NON ! JE SUIS ROI DESORMAIS !

**Pandora-Linchpin : **C'est un peu narcissique comme pseudo quand même… moi je dis ça… je dis rien…

**Grand Roi Thorin sous la Montagne : **ALORS NE DIS RIEN !

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Mais je…

**Grand Roi Thorin sous la Montagne : **Tais toi sale petite humaine qui ne sert à rien ! Cherches donc l'Arkenstone au lieu de te moquer de moi !

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Non mais oh ! Je ne te permet pas !

**Grand Roi Thorin sous la Montagne **TAIS TOI OU TU CONNAÎTRAS UNE MORT PIRE QUE DANS GAME OF THRONES !

**Pandora-Linchpin : **HEIN ?! C'est possible de faire pire ….. ?

O O O

**Grand Roi Thorin sous la Montagne : **JE VEUX L'ARKENSTONE !

O O O

**Grand Roi Thorin sous la Montagne **est désormais marié à **Erebor.**

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Plus flippant tu meurs...

O O O

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Suis-je la seule à voir les glands différemment depuis que j'ai vu le hobbit ?

**Kili : **T'es chelou toi…

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Mais euh ! C'est pas de ma faute si cette scène est… adorable :')

O O O

Vous avez aimé malgré la longue attente ? :D

Je pars en vacances samedi donc j'essaye de vous faire la suite pour demain mais c'est pas sûr du tout.

Bisouxxxxx


	7. Chapitre 7 : Film 3 partie 2

Salut... héhé, vous vous souvenez de moi ? ^^ Non je ne suis pas morte ! Désolé, gros manque d'inspiration pour parodier la fin, plus aussi une grosse flemme x) Mais je me suis enfin bougé les fesses et voilà la suite et fin des parodies sur les films ;) (j'ai pas eu énormément d'idées pour la bataille donc désolé... si je pense à des nouveaux trucs je les rajouterais et je vous le dirais. )

Pour face-middle-book, qui dit fin des parodies dit... départ des posts ! Bon et bien les habitués de la version sda, je crois que je n'ai rien a vous expliqué, vous connaissez la musique alors c'est partie, vous pouvez enfin vous lâcher ! ;) je sais que certains attendaient avec impatiente de pouvoir intervenir (ils se reconnaitront ^^) alors faites vous plaisir!

Pour les autres je vais essayer de vous expliquer ça en français mais bon... ^^

A partir de maintenant vous pouvez intervenir dans ma fic en laissant des messages aux personnages (cela peut être une question, une remarque, une critique, une déclaration d'amour, vous pouvez dire tout ce que vous voulez à qui vous voulez) et c'est moi qui les ferait répondre au chapitre suivant. Bien évidemment, pour que tous les personnages soient là, je vais miraculeusement ramener Thorin, Fili et Kili d'entre les morts juste pour vous (je suis gentil hein ^^). Du coup vous pouvez poser des questions à tous les personnages que vous voulez à partir du moment qu'ils appartiennent au livre du hobbit. Donc pas de commentaires à Pippin, Boromir, Aragorn ..etc (la version sda est là pour ça). Voili voilou. Si vous n'avez rien compris vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer un mp.

**/Important!/(pour ceux lisant la version sda) **Ayant fait la version sda avant et que le hobbit est le passé du sda et bien il n'y aura aucun lien entre les deux histoires. La version sda de face-middle-book n'est donc pas la suite de celle qui va suivre. L'avenir des personnes présents dans les deux versions pourra donc être totalement différent et il ne sert donc à rien de dire à Thranduil qu'il va aller faire un tour à l'hôpital psy puisque les deux fics ne sont pas liées. J'ai fais ce choix simplement parce qu'il risquerait d'y avoir quelque soucis entre les deux... un exemple pour vous expliquer : Si les deux fics étaient liées et que je mettais Kili et Tauriel en couple sur le facebook version hobbit... et bien on aurait un gros problème puisque dans la version sda il est dit qu'ils ne sont jamais sortis ensemble (enfin je crois?... lol) Voilà juste pourquoi :) Donc ici un nouvel avenir attend tous les personnages.

Merci beaucoup à Le Poussin Fou, Rose-Eliade, aliena wyvern, Doriel, Julindy, IfAuror14714, Galataney, Sanashiya, ZazouloveMatt, Luna dans les Etoiles, Dame Marianne, justelaura, YukiKuranCv, Laclea, L'Oubliee, Adraa-Blanche-Lune pour leurs reviews ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes qui suivent ma fic et/ou qui l'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris :D Merci beaucoup !

réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Galataney : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ;) Après le temps tu ne dois plus trop te souvenir de ce que tu as écris dans ta review mais j'y répond quand même x) Tant mieux si tu aimes bien mes interventions parce que j'adore m'incruster dans les conversations :P Bilbon est un peu plus là dans ce chapitre... quoi que... désolé ^^ Sinon mon bac s'est bien passé, je l'ai eu, mention assez bien :D

**ZazouloveMatt : **Merci beaucoup ;) J'espère que la suite va te plaire.

Bonne lecture ! :)

**Film 3, partie 2**

**Daenerys* ** a publié sur le mur de **Bard : **TUEUR DE DRAGONS !

**Bard : **Euh, oui...

**Daenerys : **ESPECE DE MONSTRE...

**Bard : **O_o

**Bard : **Nan mais c'est lui qui voulait nous tuer!

O O O

**Saruman : **Je me charge de Sauron !

**Aragorn (depuis le futur) : **On a vu comment tu t'en étais bien occupé... trop d'ailleurs...

O O O

**Pandora-Linchpin **a publié sur le mur de **Alfrid : **Euh en fait... tu veux pas dégager ? Non parce que franchement tu sers à rien et tu fais carrément tâche !

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Et ne parlons même pas de te beauté inexistente... tu fais mal à mes yeux... et à mon cerveau !

O O O

**Pandora-Linchpin **a publié sur le mur de **Thranduil : **Je viens de comprendre un truc ! En fait t'es pas un elfe ! T'es un des lutins du père noël !

**Thranduil : **Excuse moi mais tu as vu ma taille imbécile ? J'ai l'aire d'être un lutin ?!

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu montes un cerf et que tu as les oreilles pointus...

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Et je suis désolé mais je viens de revoir ta tête quand tu débarques à Lacville et ... tu es définitivement un lutin! Non mais t'as vu ta tête? Il manque juste le costume et c'est parfait ahah!

O O O

**Bard **a publié sur le mur de **Grand Roi Thorin sous la Montagne : **J'aimerais discuter un peu avec vous.

**Grand Roi Thorin sous la Montagne : **Pas moi. Je suis occupé.

**Bard : **Il y a une armée d'elfe non loin de votre demeure vous savez...

**Grand Roi Thorin sous la Montagne : **LAISSEZ MOI CHERCHER MON BEBE ARKENSTONE EN PAIX !

**Bard : **Cela ne va pas être possible. Vous nous avez fait une promesse.

**Grand Roi Thorin sous la Montagne : **Bla bla bla...

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Thorin voyons écoutez le ! Vous avez donné votre parole !

**Grand Roi Thorin sous la Montagne : **Ah oui ? Je m'en souviens plus. Dommage.

**Kili : **Mon oncle... ces gens n'ont plus rien !

**Grand Roi Thorin sous la montagne : **Oh ça va ils sont vivants c'est déjà pas mal.

**Bard : **Vous aviez promis ! Votre honneur ne compte t'il pas ?

**Grand Roi Thorin sous la Montagne : **Si je ne vous avais rien promis vous ne nous auriez jamais laisser partir. Je n'appelle pas ça un vrai accord. Donc au revoir. Vous savez par où repartir.

**Bard : **Je n'en resterai pas là !

**Grand Roi Thorin sous la Montagne : **Ainsi soit-il. Il y a encore des nains dans cette montagne. Si vous approchez nos hâches iront fendre vos pitoyable petites têtes en deux.

**Thranduil : **Je vous l'avais dis Bard. Cet homme est un abruti.

**Bard : **J'ai des envies de meurtres envers cet horrible nain... *se calme*

**Dracula** : **Je peux t'aider si tu veux. Je suis doué pour empaler les gens.

**Joffrey Baratheon : **Moi j'adore mettre des têtes sur des piques mwouhahahahaha

O O O

**Grand Roi Thorin sous la Montagne **a changé sa photo de profil : Moi et mon or *coeur*

_(Tous les nains __aiment__ ça)_

**Bard : **Vous êtes exécrable !

O O O

**Bard **a publié sur le mur de **Grand Roi Thorin sous la Montagne : **On a la pierre alors faites pas le con !

**Grand Roi Thorin sous la Montagne : **Cela ne se peut.

**Aragorn (depuis le futur) : **Voleur de phrase...

**Bard **a publié une photo : Et ça c'est quoi peut être ?

**Grand Roi Thorin sous la Montagne : **QUOI ?! Comment l'avez vous eu ?!

**Bard : **Là n'est pas la question.

**Grand Roi Thorin sous la Montagne : **COMMENT L'AVEZ VOUS EU ?!

**Bilbon Sacquet : **C'est moi.

**Grand Roi Thorin sous la Montagne : **PARDON ?!

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Je lui ai donné la pierre pour apaiser les tensions.

**Balïn : **Fuyez Bilbon !

**Grand Roi Thorin sous la Montagne : **FEEEEEEEELON ! SALE TRAITREEEE

O O O

**Grand Roi Thorin sous la Montagne **et **Bilbon Sacquet **ne sont plus amis.

O O O

**Bilbon Sacquet **a été exclus du groupe « **Compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne** »

O O O

**Grand Roi Thorin sous la Montagne : **JE VEUX LA GUERRE !

O O O

**Dáin Pied-d'Acier **a publié sur le mur de **Thranduil : **Tu as intérêt à dégager de là ! L'or de cette montagne ne t'appartient pas !

**Thranduil : **Euh… Il est sur de cochon ou je rêve ?

**Dáin Pied-d'Acier**** : **Tu ne rêve pas tête de con ! Et tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire mon cochon ! Il va tellement t'amocher ta sale gueule que même ta mère elle te reconnaîtra pas !

**Legolas : **Charmant…

**Thranduil : **Lol

**Thranduil : **Ce soir c'est jambon !

O O O

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Vous connaissiez le porte manteau ? Et bien découvrez désormais l'élan porte-orques/gobelins. Il vous suffit d'attraper quelque orque/gobelins (l'élan peut aussi le faire pour vous), de les accrocher sur l'élan et comme ça, en cas de violente crise de nerf ou autre vous aurez toujours un orque/gobelin sous la main pour vous défouler ;) L'élan peut aussi tout simplement servir de porte manteau.

O O O

**Thorin : **Je suis sincèrement navré de mon odieu comportement...

_(Bilbon Sacquet, Gandalf et tous les nains aiment ça)_

**Fili : **Mon oncle vous êtes redevenu vous même !

**Kili : **:D

O O O

**Thorin **et **Bilbon Sacquet **sont devenus amis (de nouveau)

O O O

**Dáin Pied-d'Acier**a posté une photo : Ptit selfie avec le cousin ;)

_(Thorin aime ça)_

**Dwalin : **Vous êtes sérieux ? En plein milieu de la bataille ?

**Dáin Pied-d'Acier**** : **Bas quoi ? Ca faisait longtemps que je l'avais pas vu :)

O O O

**Tauriel **a publié sur le mur de **Thranduil : **Rester vous battre !

**Thranduil : **Non !

**Tauriel : **Restez vous battre ou je...

**Thranduil : **Ou quoi hein ?

**Tauriel : **Je pirate votre compte ! Et tout le monde sait que vous n'aimez pas que votre image soit dévalorisée...

**Thranduil : **Tu n'oserais pas.

O O O

**Thranduil le trou du cul : **Je suis un connard et je suis trop lâche pour rester me battre honorablement.

**Thranduil le trou du cul : **TU VAS ME LE PAYER TAURIEL !

O O O

**Pandora-Linchpin **a publié sur le mur de **Bilbon Sacquet : **Je dois dire que tu m'impressiones quand même... Réussir à zigouiller des gobelins en lançant des pierres... faut le faire !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **J'ai beaucoup de force dans les bras...

**Gandalf le Gris : **Cela vient sans doute de son arrière arrière arrière grand oncle, "Taureau Mugissant" qui avait tellement de force dans ses bras qu'il a fait sauté la tête d'un gobelin avec sa massue.

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Humhum...

O O O

**Isaac Newton **a publié sur le mur de **Legolas : **Espèce de connard ! Tu viens de foutre en l'air toute ma théorie sur la gravité ! Pour qui je passe moi maintenant ?! Nan mais sérieux, comment t'as pu défier la loi universelle de la gravité ?!

**Legolas : **Désolé... je suis juste trop fort...

**Pandora-Linchpin : **LOL Legolas ! Je sais pas comment tu as fait mais c'était surtout très ridicule...

**Legolas : **...

O O O

**Legolas **a publié sur le mur de **Bolg : **Viens donc te battre espèce de lâche !

**Bolg : **Je ne voudrais pas rater l'occasion de te défoncer le crâne ! Tu vas mourir infâme elfe !

**Legolas : **C'est ce qu'on verra ! Je…. Euh…. WHAT THE FUCK ?

**Legolas : **Elle sort d'où cette hâche ?

**Legolas : **Sérieux, qui a osé lui balancer une hache dans le visage alors que je comptais me faire un plaisir de détacher sa tête du reste de son corps ?!

**Dis : **ON NE TOUCHE PAS A MES FILS !

**Legolas : **Oh putain...

**Dis : **Et c'est vous l'elfe qui jetait de mauvais regard à mon petit Kili ?

**Legolas : **Euh...

**Legolas : **Pas du tout ! *sourire innocent*

O O O

**Thorin **a publié sur le mur de **Azog : **Aller bim je t'ai défoncé connard !

**Legolas : **Vous êtes au courant que s'il est mort il va pas répondre...

**Thorin : **Ah oui merde...

**Azog : **Sauf que je suis pas mort ahahahahaha. Si tu regardais un peu plus sous la glace au lieu de regarder ton tel tu aurais peut être vu que je suis pas mort !

**Thorin : **fuck...

**Azog : **Maintenant prépares toi à mourir !

O O O

**Bilbon Sacquet, Gandalf, Bofur **et 23 123 987 autres personnes aiment la page "Hommages à Thorin, Fili et Kili, héritiers de Durin"

O O O

**Pandora-Linchpin **a publié sur le mur de **Bilbon Sacquet : **Dis, t'es au courant qu'avec ton anneau magique t'avais le pouvoir de changer les choses si tu t'étais bougé le cul ? Tu pouvais être invisible ! T'aurais pu tuer Azog et Bolg trop facilement, ils t'auraient pas vu ! Au lieu de ça tu jettais des pierres et tu t'ai fais assomé.. ah bravo franchement !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **...

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Nan mais je dis ça mais en fait je peux pas t'en vouloir, tu es notre petit hobbit chéri... :D

**Bilbon Sacquet : **...

O O O

**Thorin (depuis dead-face-middle-book) **a publié sur le mur de **Kili : **Mourir pour protéger une elfe ? SERIEUSEMENT ?!

**Kili : **Tu peux parler. Tu es mort à cause de ton foutu orgeuil ! Evidemment il a fallut que tu jubile en regardant Azog sous la glace hein? C'était obligé qu'il allait se passer un truc.

**Fili : **Et moi je suis mort et tout le monde s'en fou. **#**jesuisinvisible

O O O

**Thorin (depuis dead-face-middle-book) : **Mes neveux... notre fin est tragique mais nous sommes ensemble pour toujours désormais !

**Kili : ***coeur*

**Fili : ***coeur*

O O O

* Daenerys est un personnage de Game of Thrones qui élève trois dragons.

** Le dracula auquel je fais référence est "Dracula Untold", le film assez récent où joue Luke Evans, l'acteur qui joue Bard.

Voilààààà ! Je tenais à finir par un truc mignon x) ^^

Et vous avez du remarquer que j'ai pas beaucoup parodier la mort de Fili et Kili et Thorin... c'est tout simplement parce que je ne voyais pas trop quoi faire de drôle sachant que nos adorables nains meurent :'(

Voilà, sinon j'espère que ça vous a plus :)

Et du coup n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires aux personnages, les réponses seront dans le prochain chapitre.

A bientôt !

Bisouxxx


	8. Chapitre 8

Yoooo x) Bon du retard mais le chapitre est là quand même ;)

Je devais poster la version sda avant mais j'avoue que j'avais plus envie de poster ce chapitre avant héhé... promis je m'attaque au chapitre sda bientôt :D

Bon dans ce chapitre il y a des moments où des gens ont posé des questions à Thorin, Fili ou Kili par rapport à leurs morts donc pour faire une réponse drôle j'ai répondu comme si ils étaient morts mais sinon de manière générale dans tous les autres posts, comme ils sont vivants ici, ils nieront être morts ^^ Voilà juste pour préciser.

Merci beaucoup à Julindy, Dame Marianne, lectrice en herbe, aliena wyvern, Melusine-chan, Galataney Stones Wallana, Rose-Eliade, Luna dans les Etoiles, ZazouloveMatt, Doriel, Le Poussin Fou, OscarJarjayes et HunterHeat pour leurs reviews ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes qui suivent ma fic et/ou qui l'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris :D Merci beaucoup !

réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**OscarJarjayes : **Contente que ça te plaise :)

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Julindy **a publié sur le mur de **Bilbon Sacquet : **Eh, Bilbo ! T'as remarqué que si Thorin t'avait de nouveau accepté comme ami, il ne t'a pas réintégré à la compagnie ?

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Ca sent les emmerdes tout ça... moi je dis ça, je dis rien...

**Thorin : **J'avais pas que ça à faire eh oh ! On était un peu en pleine bataille alors je l'ai juste rajouté vite fais pour lui montrer que je m'excusais.

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Tu as pourtant bien eu le temps de prendre un selfie avec ton cousin...

**Thorin : **Tu me soul grave là ! Je vais le rajouter ne vous inquiétez pas. Et puis franchement à ce moment là j'étais vraiment occupé donc voilà !

**Julindy : **C'est ça, c'est ça, cherches toi des excuses...

**Thorin : **Vous êtes insupportables !

O O O

**Bilbon Sacquet **a été (ré)ajouté au groupe « **Compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne** »

**Thorin : **Contents ?

O O O

**Galataney **a publié sur le mur de **Thorin : **Sérieusement, à quoi pensais-tu en envoyant Fili et Kili dans un donjon? C'était forcément un piège et toi même tu le savais au fond de toi.

**Fili : **Tu es en train de dire qu'il nous a délibérément envoyer au casse pipe ?!

**Kili : **Tonton a voulu nous buter :O J'y crois pas...

**Bilbon Sacquet : **je ne pense pas qu'il ait vraiment essayé de vous tuer voyons.

**Kili : **Bas quoi alors ?

**Pandora-Linchin : **Il doit juste être con. *cœur*

**Thorin : **...

**Thorin : **Ayant trop peur d'un pugilat je vais accepté qu'on dise que je suis con.

O O O

**Rose-Eliade : **Nous sommes de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour.  
Pour préserver le monde de la sériositude  
Pour rallier tous les peuples à notre folie.  
Fangirl ! Fanboy !  
Rendez-vous tous ou ce sera la guerre !

**Thorin : **J'ai vu des trolls, un roi gobelin, des tas de gobelins, des wargs, mon pire ennemi, un dragon, j'ai survécu à une énorme bataille. Tu penses que tu me fais peur ?

**Pandora-Linchpin : **"tu y as survécu" ... *sifflote* ...

**Thorin : **Quoi toi encore ?!

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Rien du tout...

**Kili : **Thorin, tu veux pas faire ta super phrase trop classe ?

**Thorin : **JE VEUX LA GUERRE !

_(Kili et Fili aiment ça)_

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Bah tu vois Thorichou, je crois que tu aurais jamais du dire ça...

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Tu risques de prendre cher dans les prochains chapitres...

**Fili : **Tant qu'il y a que Thorin qui prend ça me va :D

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Lui et les autres.

**Kili : **Eh merde.

O O O

**Julindy **a publié sur le mur de **Bard : **Alors, ça fait quoi de devenir roi ?

**Bard : **Je sais pas trop.

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Voilà ce qu'on appelle une putain de phrase hyper constructive ! Aller, on applaudit, on applaudit !

**Bard : **Je suis roi depuis à peine quelque jours donc je ne me rend pas vraiment compte. La seule chose que je peux dire c'est que j'aime être au service de mon peuple. Servir l'intérêt commun.

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Tu es bien trop sérieux dis donc. Mais j'approuve ta droiture. Tu feras un bon Roi.

O O O

**Melusine-chan **a publié sur le mur de d'**Alfrid : **sérieusement mec, tu connais le savon et le dentifrice ?

**Tilda : **Je pense pas non. On le sent arriver à dix kilomètres.

**Alfrid : **Je fais ce que je veux.

**Sigrid : **Tu nous rend malade tellement tu es dégueulasse!

**Bard : **Les enfants...

**Bain : **Bas quoi ? Il est dégueulasse ! Faut dire ce qui est vrai. C'est toi qui nous a dit de ne pas mentir.

**Bard : **Dans ce cas... continuez.

**Tidla : **Alfrid est un sale puant !

O O O

**Luna dans les Etoiles **a publié sur le mur de **Legolas : **c'est vrai que t'as été mannequin chez Loréal ?

**Kili : **Moi qui croyais qu'on devait être beau gosse pour être mannequin... Ils embauchent vraiment n'importe qui de nos jours...

**Legolas : **Tu es jaloux parce que tu fais que la moitié de la taille minimum à avoir pour pouvoir être mannequin !

**Legolas : **Par contre, je te signale que t'es dans la section "Femmes"...

**Kili : **Allez bim ! Oh la vdm de malade que tu viens de te prendre dans la tronche mdr ! XD

**Legolas : **Mais je vous emmerde.

**Kili : **Eh ouais, c'est pas donner à tout le monde d'être viril ;)

**Kili : **Et c'est quand que tu joues un ptit rôle dans le prochain film barbie ? ;)

O O O

**Kili **aime le page "**Poldark**"* **: **

**Thorin : **C'est quoi ça encore ?

**Fili : **Une série. Il est fan ^^

**Kili : **C'est trop bien ! Le perso principal est beau gosse, je trouve qu'il me ressemble :')

**Pandora-Linchpin : **NARCISSE SORS DE CE CORPS !

O O O

**Julindy **a publié sur le mur de **Legolas : **ça te fait quoi de voir la fille dont tu es amoureux depuis des décennies s'amouracher du premier venu, qui plus est un nain ?

**Legolas : **Je ne suis pas amoureux.

**Julindy :** Ne nie pas, j'ai bien vu comment tu la regarde !

**Legolas : **Je regarde ce que je veux.

**Legolas :** Et puis elle est agréable à regarder.

_(Kili aime ça, mais seulement parce qu'il approuve)_

**Julindy** **:** Ah ah, donc comme ça tu avoue qu'elle est bien foutue et que tu passes ton temps à la mater ? Comme c'est intéressant...

**Legolas : **J'avais dis ça de manière plus élégante ! Et tu commences à me taper sur le système.

**Julindy :** C'est vrai que vous auriez fait un beau couple... Enfin, disons plutôt un couple correct , étant donné que vous vous partagez un cerveau pour deux (une blondasse, aka barbie, et une rouquine, aka poil de carotte)

**Tauriel : **...

**Legolas : **J'aime pas les insultes cachés dans les mots gentils...

**Kili : **Et ça se fait pas de dire qu'ils auraient fait un couple correct :O

**Julindy :** C'est pas contre toi Kili, c'est juste que... et bah votre histoire, c'est pas crédible une seconde !

**Kili : ***cœurbrisé*

**Fili : **Vous êtes relou ! Je vais devoir passer toute la soirée à le réconforter...

O O O

**Melusine-chan **a publié sur le mur de **Thranduil le trou du cul : **on cherche une nouvelle drama queen pour un remake de la cage aux folles... Intéressé ?

**Thranduil le trou du cul : **Hein?

**Thranduil le trou du cul : ** Et non. Laissez moi tranquille j'essaye de remettre mon pseudo bordel !

**Thranduil : **Ahhh c'est bon :D

**Thorin : **On s'en fout.

**Thorin : **Et celui d'avant t'allais beaucoup mieux !

_(Tous les nains aiment ça)_

O O O

**Adraa Blanche-Lune **a publié sur le mur de **Kili : **Comment t'as fait pour tomber amoureux de ÇA?! *pointe Tauriel du doigt avec dégoût* Pas que je critique tes choix mais là...

_(Tauriel n'aime pas ça)_

**Tauriel : **Pouvez essayer des respecter les gens deux minutes ?

**Kili : **On dirait pourtant bien que tu es en train de les critiquer (mes choix)... Et Tauriel est très bien d'abord.

_(Tauriel aime ça)_

**Thorin : **Kili, laisse moi mettre les choses au clair.

**Kili : **Oh god j'ai peur...

**Thorin : **Toi + Elle ... = JAMAIS DE LA VIE ! TANT QUE JE SUIS VIVANT JE NE TE LAISSERAI JAMAIS FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE TU M'ENTENDS ?!

_(Kili n'aime pas ça)_

**Tauriel : **Bonjour la liberté... :/

**Kili : **Vie de merde :'(

O O O

**Melusine-chan **a publié sur le mur de **Fili : **moi je pense à toi mon cœur. R.I.P.

**Fili : **Merci ! Enfin quelqu'un qui s'aperçoit que j'existe !

**Kili : **Et moi je compte pour du beurre ?

**Fili : **Mais non Kee :')

**Fili : **Pourquoi "R.I.P" en fait ? Je suis toujours là...

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Ahhh ces jeunes... toujours dans le déni...

O O O

**Galataney **a publié sur le mur de **Fili **et de **Kili : **Fili, Kili je suis de tout cœur avec vous. Bonne perspective d'avenir (gâché par votre oncle chéri) dans l'au-delà.

**Thorin : **Et c'est reparti...

O O O

**Rose-Eliade : **Je suis trop contente.

**Thranduil : **Euh... cool ?

**Thorin : **Pourquoi diable est-elle contente elle ?

**Pandora-Linchpin : **A vous entendre on dirait que c'est hyper rare que les gens soient contents...

**Thranduil : **Bref... elle est contente ?

**Rose-Eliade : **Bah oui, comme vous ne vous êtes pas rendu, je vais pouvoir tous vous faire chier ^^

**Thorin : **Mdr, j'attend de voir ça.

**Fili : **Première fois que Thorin dit "Mdr" :O

**Kili : **O_O

**Kili : **Ce jour devient dorénavant un jour férié !

**Thorin : **Vous êtes désespérant, vous savez ça ? -.-'

**Kili : **Oui :D

O O O

**Julindy **a publié sur le mur de **Fili : **Dis-moi, ça fait quoi de se sacrifier pour son frangin, de finir transpercé, puis balancé du haut d'une falaise, pour qu'à la fin le dit frangin se fasse trucider en voulant sauver une stupide elfe rousse ?

**Fili : **Sans commentaire...

**Julindy**** : **Bref, en clair t'as les boules !

**Fili : **Non... Kili a décidé de sauver son amou... cette elfe. Il a sauvé une vie je suis fière de lui.

**Julindy**** : **Essaye même pas de nier !

**Fili : **C'était le choix de mon frère, je le respecte...

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Ouais mais ça revient à dire que en gros, puisque tu t'es sacrifié pour Kili et que lui s'est sacrifié pour Tauriel bah... tu t'es en quelque sorte sacrifié pour Tauriel...

**Fili : **BON OK J'AVOUE, PUTAIN J'AI LES NERFS!

**Fili : **Je voulais que mon frère vive et il s'est sacrifié pour ce truc roux... (j'avais rien contre elle... mais c'était avant que mon frère meurt pour qu'elle vive...)

**Kili : **:(

**Julindy**** : **Ah, c'est beau la jeunesse...

O O O

**aliena wyvern **a créé le groupe «** Anti Legolas **»

O O O

**Dis**,** Thorin**,** Dáin Pied-d'Acier**, **Isaac Newton**, **Mario**, tous les nains et **Pandora Linchpin **ont rejoint le groupe «** Anti Legolas **»

**Legolas : **Je vous déteste !

_(Tous les elfes et 78 050 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Isaac Newton : **Nous on te déteste toi !

_(Thorin, Kili, Fili et 123 840 autres personnes aiment ça)_

O O O

**Laclea **a publié sur la page "**Compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne**" : Alors, depuis le début on peut voir votre grande intelligence pour appuyer des choses évidentes, cf "S'il y a une clef, il doit y avoir une porte" (n'est ce pas Fili ;), mais t'inquiète je t'aime quand même ;) ). Mais alors là, je dois avouer que vous êtes au sommet de la logique. On vous voit vous préparer, mettre des armures et tout, tout ça pour pas vous battre. Et quand vient le moment de se battre, vous n'avez plus rien.  
Alors, POURQUOI!? C'était trop lourd pour vous ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Une armure c'est quand même utile pour rester en vie, hein Fili Kili et Thorin?  
Même si je vous adore, il faut admettre que parfois vous êtes désespérant -'

**Pandora-Linchpin : **J'avoue là Fili tu pourrais être digne de concurrencer Legolas niveau phrase inutile ("une distraction")...

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Quant aux armures je cherche même pas à comprendre là... vous êtes vraiment cons, je vois pas d'autres explications. Mais je vous aime quand même vous savez ;) (même si vous avez un niveau d'intelligence très réduit).

**Thranduil : **C'est vraiment des boloss c'est tout.

**Kili : **Mais... mais...

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Cherches pas, tu as pas d'excuses. Il n'y a aucune raisonnement logique dans ce que vous avez fait !

**Kili : **J'étais encore plus beau gosse sans mon armure ?

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Cherches pas j'ai dis ! (et pour l'armure ça reste à débattre...)

O O O

**Luna dans les Etoiles **a publié sur le mur de **Thranduil l**j'ai une de ces photos ficha sur toooiiii!

**Thranduil : **QUOI ?! Donnes la moi !

**Luna dans les Etoiles : **Tu la veux? Tu la veux? Et ben tu l'auras pas! :p

**Thranduil : **Salope.

**Legolas : **Père voyons !

**Thranduil : **C'est une connasse...

**Legolas : **-.-'

**Tauriel : **Moi je veux bien la photo (ahahah)

**Luna dans les Etoiles : **Tiens Tauriel, c'est cadeau la photo. Je t'aime bien, et de toutes façon j'en ai plein d'autres...

**Tauriel : **Sérieux ?!

**Thranduil : **PARDON ?!

**Tauriel : **Très mignon :') ahahahahahahahahaha

**Luna dans les Etoiles : **Tu aimes ? Ca me fait plaisir. Faut dire que j'ai dû faire un chantage de malaaaade pour que Fili me la passe... D'ailleurs, pleins de bisous pour toi mon beau! *coeur*

**Tauriel : **Bien sûr ! On a pas tous les jours des chefs d'œuvres aussi croustillant à se mettre sous la dent!

**Fili : **héhé ;)

**Tauriel : **D'où elle sort cette photo d'ailleurs Fili ?

**Fili : **je l'ai carotté à un garde quand on s'est échappé de chez lui ahaha. Il faut dire que les gardes ont des ptits clichés très sympa de leurs rois...

**Garde : **Je suis mort...

**Thranduil : **OH OUI TU ES MORT ! ET VOUS ALLEZ ME DIRE CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE PHOTO BORDEL ?!

**Luna dans les Etoiles : **Calmes toi thranthran, c'est pas la mort que t'ai déjà essayé les vêtements et les chaussures de ta mère... on l'a tous fait... Mais on a tous été suffisamment intelligents pour ne pas laisser la porte de notre chambre ouverte :p

**Thranduil : **... -.-'

**Legolas : **XD

**Legolas : **JE VEUX VOIR CETTE PHOTO !

**Thranduil : **NON !

**Tauriel **vient de poster une photo

_(Legolas, Fili, Kili et 124 364 483 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Kili : **Mdr ! Le cliché de l'année !

**Thranduil : **JE VAIS ME VENGER JE VOUS LE GARANTIE !

**Luna dans les Etoiles : **Bon, je vais vous laissez vous fighter entre vous, hein! Bye bye les nuls!

**Thranduil : **Je vous déteste tous.

O O O

**Le Poussin Fou **a publié sur le mur de **Thorin : **Je te signale que tu souris comme Barbie quand Gandalf casse les rochers en deux dans le premier film (et c'est vraiment RIDICULE !)

_(Thranduil aime ça)_

**Thorin : **Vous feriez bien d'aller essayer la tenue de votre mère au lieu d'aimer ce commentaire !

_(Thranduil n'aime pas du tout ça)_

**Thorin : **Quand à mon sourire... il est très bien d'abord ! Vous m'avez vexé là...

O O O

**Melusine-chan **a publié sur le mur de **Legolas : **t'es un gros plagieur. Sérieux rends à Mario ce qui est à Mario.

**Legolas : **Non ! C'est mort !

O O O

**lectrice en herbe **a publié sur le mur de **Fili : **Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas invisible ! J'ai pleuré moi quand tu es mort ! Méchant prince aux cheveux d'or qui fait pleurer les jeunes filles !Mais bon je t'aime quand même; )

**Fili : **Je me fais engueler parce que je suis mort... Vous savez j'avais pas spécialement envie de mourir... mais, merci quand même...

O O O

**Laclea **a publié sur le mur de **Legolas : **Après "je surf sur la tête des nains et je garde la classe" on a Legolas, le seul qui défit les lois de la gravité, qui se bat pendant dix minutes et qui pourtant garde une coiffure nickel xD  
C'est quoi ton secret?

**Legolas : **Je suis un beau gosse ;)

**Kili : **LOL

**Fili : ***tousse*

**Thorin : ***rigole*

**Pandora-Linchpin : **C'est juste détestable un mec qui fait tout ça et en ressort nickel...

**Legolas : **Je vous ai déjà dit que je vous détestais ?

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Oui.

**Legolas : **Eh bas je vous le redis !

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Eh bas on s'en fou héhéhéhé

O O O

**Julindy **a publié sur le mur de **Dis : **Pourquoi n'as tu pas participé au voyage pour reconquérir Erebor ? C'est vrai quoi, ça nous aurait fait au moins un personnage féminin un minimum crédible ! (non, je ne vise absolument personne !)

**Thorin : **Une femme dans la compagnie ? ahahahahaha

**Thorin : **Et ma soeur en plus ? AHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Thorin : **JAMAIS DE LA VIE !

**Kili : **Ouais et c'est la honte d'avoir sa maman qui nous suit...

**Julindy**** : **Comment ça Kili, on a honte de sa môman ?

**Kili : **J'ai juste peur de ce qu'elle aurait pu faire...

**Dis : **Sale garnement.

**Julindy ****: **Dis moi, on t'a raconté la fois où ces deux imbéciles, censés surveiller les poneys, ont réussit à ne pas voir qu'ils se faisaient enlever par des trolls ?

**Fili :** NAAAAAAN ! Fallait pas le dire !

**Kili : **Fili... adieu...

**Dis : **Mais c'est pas possible vous êtes des vrais imbéciles vous ?! Voilà la deuxième raison de mon refus vis à vis de votre voyage !

**Kili : ***cœur*

**Fili : ***cœur*

**Julindy**** : **Ah, c'est beau la jeunesse... (bis-répétita)

O O O

**Melusine-chan **a publié sur le mur de **Thorin : **bon maintenant que t'es mort tu peux bien l'avouer. Hein que tu le kiffes ton hobbit ? Sérieux ta manie de le câliner est trop chelou...

_(Bilbon est partit s'enterrer six pieds sous terre)_

**Thorin : **Je ne sais même pas quoi répondre.

**Thorin : **Je suis choqué.

**Gandalf le Gris : **Mais qu'avez vous fait à mon hobbit ?! Il est devenu rouge écrevisse avant de tomber inconscient sur le parquet...

O O O

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Ptit sondage comme dans la version sda... Faites moi la liste de vos cinq personnes préférés :)

**Thranduil : **Pourquoi faire ? On sait tous que je vais gagner !

**Thorin : **Mdr

* * *

*Poldark est une série où joue Aidan Turner alias notre ptit Kili ;)

Voilààà ! Alors pour ce premier chapitre réponse vous aimez ? :)

Hésitez pas à répondre au ptit sondage sur vos persos préférés. Ca peut amener des trucs drôles et je vois aussi qui vous préférez pour essayer de les faire plus intervenir :)

A bientôt !

Bisouxxx


	9. Chapitre 9

... Bonjour... Vous vous souvenez de moi ? L'horrible fille qui n'a pas publié de chapitre depuis... fin novembre... Hihi. Nan, en vrai je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir publié pendant si longtemps :/ J'avoue que je me suis concentrée sur l'écriture d'un truc et que j'ai carrément relâché le reste :/ Mais pas de panique je n'abandonne rien et voilà le chapitre :D

Donc voilà, désolée pour l'attente ! (mais comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais ^^ )

Ah et il y aura les résultats au petit sondage dans ce chapitre ;)

Merci beaucoup à aliena wyvern, Gallataney Stones Wallana, Laclea, L'Oubliee, Le Poussin Fou, HunterHeart, YukiKuranCv, Luna dans les Etoiles, Dame Marianne, Rose-Eliade, Parianna, mirajane-dreams, Doriel, ZazouloveMatt, Chloechloe, NekoRobin Martell et EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue pour leurs reviews ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes qui suivent ma fic et/ou qui l'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris :D Merci beaucoup !

réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Perianna : **Merci beaucoup ! :D Et pour les idées... je sais pas, ça vient comme ça x)

**Chloechloe : **Merci ! ;) J'ai mis ton post dans le chapitre.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Les résultats de vos personnages préférés sont là !

**Thranduil : **Donnez moi direct ma médaille de la première place !

**Pandora-Linchpin : **T'aurais pas de grande médaille trou du cul ! T'es même pas dans le top 3 ...

**Thranduil : ***Scandalisé*

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Bref, ta gueule. On commence avec le top 3 du classement des personnes préférés selon les lecteurs... *roulement de tambour*... le 1er, avec exactement 34p est... notre cher petit hobbit que nous aimons tous, Bilbon Sacquet ! La deuxième place avec 29p revient à ... Thorin, notre défunt Roi préféré ! Et en 3ème place, son jeune héritier Fili avec 26,5p !

**Kili : **J'suis pas dans le top 3 avec tonton et Fee'... O_o

**Kili : ***pleure*

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Fais pas ton gamin, t'es 4ème avec 22p !

**Fili : **Pour une fois que je ne suis pas invisible ! :D C'est trop cool !

**Thorin : **Moi, je m'y attendais.

**Kili : **Narcissique ! *boude*

**Thorin : **-.-'

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Whoooooo ! Génial !

**Thorin : **C'est vrai que pour un épicier c'est plutôt pas mal.

**Bilbon Sacquet : **C'est péjoratif comme phrase ça.

**Thorin : **Ah, vraiment ?

**Thranduil : **Et moi bordel je suis où dans le classement ?!

**Thorin : **Tais toi donc et laisses la parler.

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Merci Thorin ! Bon, après avoir présenté les trois grandes stars du top 3, voilà les 4 beaux gosses suivant dans le classement : Comme je l'avais dit, Kili ! Avec 22p. En 5ème nous avons Thranduil et Legolas ex aequo (13p), comme on dit, tel père tel fils ! Et Smaug en 6ème position avec 11p.

**Thorin : **Smaug dans le classement ? :O C'est une blague ?!

**Sherlock Holmes : **Qu'est ce que tu as toi, contre Smaug ? Il est adorable mon nouvel animal de compagnie ! Pas vrai Smauggy ?

**Smaug : ***crache du feu*

**Sherlock Holmes : **Fichtre Diantre... Je crois que le chien de Watson vient de périr dans les flammes.

**Smaug : **Il suffit de racheter le même. Ca fait deux fois qu'on fait ça et il n'y a vu que du feu... (#PtitJeuDeMotPourrie)

**Sherlock Holmes : **Mon cher ami, vos conseils sont toujours en or !

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Humhum... Je peux continuer ?

**Sherlock Holmes : **Bien sûr ! De toute manière, c'est l'heure du barbecue ! Allez Smaug, j'ai faim.

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Oh putain ! O_O Bref, je continue le classement avec d'autres personnes plutôt classes : En 7ème position nous avons Bard avec 8p ! Azog et Dwalin sont tous les deux à la 8ème place avec 7p. Puis Gandalf avec 6p et Bofur et Balin avec 5p !

**Dwalin : **C'est une honte de me mettre sur la même place que cette ignoble créature !

**Balin : **Et c'est moi qui mériterais d'avoir plus de point que Dwalin.

**Dwalin : **Tu es trop petit pour ça mon frère.

**Balin : **Je suis trop quoi ?

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Stooooop ! Je vous arrête de suite. Je n'ai pas finis mon classement. Bon, après les gens classe on a ... euh non, on ne dira rien d'eux en fait... : Tauriel (4p), Tilda et Bifur (3p), Beorn (1,5p), Radagast (1p) et Sigrid (0,5p).

**Tilda : **Papaaaaa ! Je suis dans le classement ! Même Bain n'y est pas ahahahaha

**Bain : ***boude*

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Tous ceux qui n'ont pas été cité n'ont pas eux de points et sont donc... bah des gros Cassos (= Cas Sociaux au cas où les vieux du genre Gandalf ne comprendraient pas).

**Gandalf : **Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le vieux ? Il va t'écrabouiller la face avant de te tej dans une poubelle, zbrraa ! T'as le seum hein ! Wesh Maggle, Tu vas clamecer !

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Arrêtez ça de suite Gandalfounet. Ce langage ne vous sied point, mon très cher magicien... Puissiez vous retrouver le chemin de la raison.

**Fili : **#ChocDesCultures

**Galadriel : **Et moi je n'ai pas besoin de classement pour savoir que je suis la plus belle !

**Miroir : **Je suis désolé. Mais c'est Blanche-neige la plus belle.

O O O

**Laclea **a publié sur le mur de **Alfrid : **Dis moi, t'a jamais pensé à créer un groupe ou un petit comité ?

**Alfrid : **Ah non ! Mais ça serait une bonne idée !

**Laclea : **Ouais, de genre la Confrérie des Sourcils Pourris. Je t'ai déjà trouvé un autre adhérent : Thranduil :)

**Alfrid : **Ah. Merci. Dix pièces d'or pour toute adhésion à ce groupe !

**Kili : **Comment t'essayes de te faire de l'argent avec ta laideur... déprimant.

**Thranduil : **Mes sourcils sont une œuvre d'art.

**Kili : **Lol.

O O O

**Dame Marianne **a publié sur le mur de **Thorin : **Tu as déjà pensé à faire de la pub pour l'oréal, gillette ou même veet ?(oui, je pense bien aux bandes de cire).

**Thorin : **C'est moi ou les gens posent vraiment des questions bizarres ?

**Thranduil : **Nan la sienne est logique. Avec le paillasson que tu dois avoir sur le torse et tous tes autres poils tu pourrais largement prouver si un produit est efficace.

**Thorin : **Mais retourne faire de la pub pour Barbie toi ! C'est viril les poils !

**Dame Marianna : **Entre Smaug ou les bandes de cire, tu choisis quoi Fili ?

**Fili : **Je suis vraiment obligé de répondre ?

**Thorin : **Oui. Ahah

**Fili : **-.-'

**Fili : **A regret je prendrais les bandes de cire. Avec ça, normalement, je serais toujours vivant.

O O O

**aliena wyvern **a publié sur le groupe «** Anti Legolas **» **: **Je propose qu'on se cotise pour lui payer des cours de culture générale, ça sera bénéfique pour lui et pour les autres...

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Totalement d'accord ! Cela évitera qu'il envahisse le pays avec ses phrases pourries !

O O O

**L'oubliée **a publié sur le mur de **Thorin : **Dis, ça fait quoi de devenir fou et d'halluciner une chute dans le plancher en or ? Juste par curiosité...

**Thorin : **C'est vraiment flippant. Croyez moi.

**L'oubliée : **Ça faisait peur ?

**Thorin : **Non.

**L'oubliée : **Je suis sûre que tu avais vraiment peur en fait, avoue !

**Thorin : **Non je disais flippant dans le sens étrange. Mais j'ai pas peur moi.

**Kili : ***tousse*

O O O

**Luna dans les Etoiles **a créé le groupe « **Anti Anti-Legolas **»

O O O

**Legolas**, **Thranduil **et **Tauriel **ont rejoint le groupe « **Anti Anti-Legolas **»

**Thorin : **Il y a nettement moins de personnes pour te défendre... ahah

O O O

**YukiKuranCv **a publié sur le mur de **Tauriel : **Ne t'en fait pas. Moi, je t'ai adoré dans le dernier film ! C'est là où tu as rattrapé ton coup ! Bravo.

**Tauriel : **Oh, merci ! :D

O O O

**Luna dans les Etoiles **a créé le groupe « **Beaux Gosses de la Terre du Milieu **»

O O O

**Kili**, **Fili**, **Thranduil**, **Galadriel **et **Alfrid **ont rejoins le groupe « **Beaux Gosses de la Terre du Milieu **»

**Luna dans les Etoiles : **Mais qu'il dégage de mon groupe sur les BG, celui-là !

**Luna dans les Etoiles **a bloqué **Alfrid.**

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Euh... Galadriel, on a dit beaux gosses en fait... pas belles gosses.

**Galadriel : **Homme ou femme je suis la plus belle au monde !

**Pandora-Linchpin : **C'est grave là...

**Pandora-Linchpin **a bloqué **Galadriel**.

O O O

**L'oubliée **a publié sur le mur de **Fili : **Bonjour Fili !

**Fili : **Euh, bonjour.

**L'oubliée : **J'ai une question...

**Fili : **Bah vas y.

**L'oubliée : **Comment tu fais pour survivre à la morue qui te sert de frère ? (J'ai rien contre toi, Kili, je t'adore, mais tu es un idiot, je dois l'avouer... Me déteste pas, s'il te plait! * yeux de chiens battus*).

**Fili : **Je me pose la même question tous les jours x)

**Kili : **Une morue ? :O Carrément...

**Kili : **Je suis très vexé.

**Thorin : **Et moi alors ? Je dois gérer Kili ET Fili ... -.-'

**Kili : **Tonton t'es méchant.

**Fili : **Ouais, nous aussi on doit te supporter.

**Thorin : **...

O O O

**YukiKuranCv **a publié sur le mur de **Kili**, **Fili **et **Thorin : **Moi, je vous ai autant pleuré les uns que les autres :( Quoique l'armure aurait vraiment été utile... ( Et Thorin bordel, ça prend pas une très grande intelligence pour savoir ça : NE PAS SUIVRE UN MÉCHANT QUI EST SOUS LA GLACE !)

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Ne parlons pas d'armure, ça va m'énerver... A croire qu'ils cherchaient à mourir ces abrutis ! Et pour la glace... TOUT LE MONDE L'A VU VENIR ! Sauf toi... boloss. (Je t'aime *cœur*)

**Thorin : **Mais... j'aime bien regarder mes ennemis une fois qu'ils sont vaincus.

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Apparemment il n'était pas encore vaincu... -"

O O O

**HunterHeat **a publié sur le mur de **Thranduil : **Va te faire mettre barbie girl, ça se fait pas de rester cacher dans sa forêt pendant que les autres sont dans la galère ! Et épile moi ces sourcils, teins les aussi... C'est MOOOOCHE !

**Thranduil : **Dans les deux cas... JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX !

O O O

**Luna dans les Etoiles ** a publié sur le mur de **Legolas : **Ecoute, Leggy... je t'aime profondément, j'ai même créé un groupe pour toi. Mais il faut que tu te défende face aux autres ! Où est passé l'elfe super cool, super doué et super canon (bon ça tu l'es toujours *coeur*)?! Tu dois te ressaisir, chéri. Je crois en toi ! Mais là, c'est plus possible de faire ta victime, tu ressembles à... à un chiot ! Pire, à THRANDUIL !

**Thorin : **Ressembler à Thranduil. Pire insulte au monde...

**Legolas : **Bah je sais mais bon, si je m'énerves ça ne va rien changer.

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Je confirme ahahahaha

O O O

**Dame Marianne **a publié sur le mur de **Bilbon Sacquet : **Monsieur Sacquet, maintenant que vous avez retrouvé Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, j'espère que vous lui pourrissez bien la vie à ce con arrogant et à cet oncle indigne ? Sinon, vous allez regarder pour Noël l'épisode spécial de Sherlock ?

**Thranduil : **J'aime que ce sale nain prend cher héhé.

**Bilbon Sacquet : **C'est plutôt lui qui est chiant... :/ Et pour l'épisode, je suis en train de m'installer dans mon fauteuil préféré pour le regarder :D

**Thorin : **Il y a une Marianne que j'aime beaucoup, mais alors celle là elle me tape sérieusement sur le système.

O O O

**mirajane-dreams **a publié sur le mur de **Fili :** ...

**Fili : **Je le sens pas.

**mirajane-dreams : **... *commence à pleurer*

**Fili : **Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? :O

**mirajane-dreams : **POURQUAAAAH T'ES MORT !? TOUT SEUL ! PERSONNE POUR TE PLEURER MÊME PAS TON FRERE ! J'AI DU ENGLOUTIR UNE BOITE DE CHOCOLAT POUR M'EN REMETTRE...

**Fili : **D'habitude je reste calme... j'apprécie que vous soyez triste pour moi... MAIS ARRÊTEZ DE M'ENGUEULER PARCE QUE JE SUIS MORT BORDEL ! Je voulais pas mourir moi :'(

**mirajane-dreams : ***câlin* Les fans sont là pour toi au moins !

**Fili : **Par contre, j'adore ce genre de commentaire *câlin*.

O O O

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue **a publié sur le mur de **Fili : **Tu sais que c'est à cause de toi que ma sœur déteste le film ?

**Fili : **Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?

**Kili : **Tu te poses encore la question ?

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue : ** Tu es mort ! Et elle t'aimait vraiment beaucoup !

**Fili : **Moi j'aimais vraiment beaucoup la vie -.-'

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue : ** Si tu l'a fait encore pleurer, je te jure que tu vas en entendre parler!

**Fili : **Quoi ?! :O Je rêve où on m'engueule parce que je suis mort ? :O

**Thorin : **Je sais. La vie est injuste, Fili.

O O O

**Luna dans les Etoiles **a publié sur le mur de **Bilbon Sacquet : **Ca va mon petit Bilbon ?

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Très bien, merci :)

**Luna dans les Etoiles : ** Je te plains sincèrement... tu es un peu abandonné je trouve ces temps ci. Tout le monde ne s'intéresse qu'à Thranthran (d'ailleurs au passage je te hais, c'est pas parce que j'ai vendu la mèche au sujet des vêtements de ta mère que tu es peux me traiter de connasse ! ), à Thorin (toujours beau, quoique un peu con sur les bords *bisous*), à Kili (désolé, mais toi et Tauriel... j'aime bien cette dernière ainsi que toi, mais votre couple, c'est pas possible.) et à Fili (mon chériiiiii tu veux m'épouser ?! Je ne fais que 1m60! *cœur*). Bref... Je suis de tout cœur avec toi !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **C'est le comble :O Elle vient me dire que je suis abandonné et elle change délibérément la conversation pour attirer les autres... :'(

**Thranduil : **Je traite qui je veux de connasse !

**Thorin : **Et elle vient de me dire que j'étais con :O

**Kili : **Je ne dirais rien...

**Tauriel : **Moi non plus...

**Fili : **Je veux pas dire mais je suis le seul qui a le droit à un gentil message... héhé :D

**Thorin : **Ne la ramènes pas ou je te déshérite !

**Fili : **:O

**Luna dans les Etoiles :** Chuuuut, vous disputez pas...

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Comment encombrer mon mur...

**Thorin : **Oh ça va l'épicier hein !

**Fili : **Et comment ça tu me déshérite ? Je vais le dire à maman d'abord !

**Luna dans les Etoiles :** Bon, moi j'y vais. A plus Fili d'amour !

O O O

**Rose-Eliade **a publié sur le mur de **Thranduil : ***chante* I'm a barbie gril, in a barbie world...

**Thranduil : **Qu'est ce que c'est que cette merde ?

**Rose-Eliade : **Tu n'aimes pas ?

**Thranduil : **Non.

**Rose-Eliade :** Alors pourquoi tu l'as en sonnerie de portable ?

**Kili : **C'est ce qu'on appelle être pris la main dans le sac XD

**Thranduil : **Oui bah quoi ? Elle est bien cette musique...

O O O

**mirajane-dreams **a envoyé un message privé à **Bilbon Sacquet : **J'ai besoin de ton aide !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Très bien, rien de grave ?

**mirajane-dreams :** Non non ne t'inquiète pas j'aurais juste besoin d'un petit renseignement, d'un voleur à une autre.

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Oh je me sens flatté :D Que veux tu dérober ?

**mirajane-dreams :** J'ai vu la photo de Thranduil déguisé en femme (inoubliable d'ailleurs XD) et j'ai remarqué qu'il portait un MAGNIFIQUE collier en émeraude. Et à moins avis il doit posséder des tas de bijoux similaire si tu veux ce que je veux dire...

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Je vois très bien oui... ;) Je vais t'aider. Mais je veux quelque chose en échange.

**mirajane-dreams :** Merci ! Ah mince... Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Je veux que tu me révèle pleins de petits secrets sur tout le monde... hihihi

**Finnick Odair* : **C'est mon délire les secrets ! Voleur...

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Hihi, voleur, c'est exactement ce que je suis :P

**mirajane-dreams :** T'es dur en affaire... Mais bon c'est d'accord !

O O O

**mirajane-dreams **et **Bilbon Sacquet **participent à l'événement "Casse du siècle".

O O O

**Chloechloe **a publié sur le mur de **Legolas : **Moi je t'aime mon petit leggy !

**Legolas : **Merci :D

**Kili : **"Leggy" ahahahahahahahahahahah XD

**Chloechloe : **Il est très bien ce surnom ok. Celui ou celle qui ne touche ne serait-ce qu'un cheveux de Legolas (à part Tauriel et son papounet chéri) je le démonte ;)

**Kili : **Comme si une petite menace pouvait nous effrayer ^^

O O O

**Dame Marianne ** a publié sur le mur de **Thorin : **Vous ne trouvez pas que vous ressemblez beaucoup à l'oncle Picsou ? Sinon, dans l'eau delà, vous avez réussi à vous enlever le balai que vous aviez dans le cul ?

**Thorin : **Je vous demande pardon ? Vous savez ce que je peux faire avec un balais ? Vous le fracasser sur le crâne !

O O O

**YukiKuranCV ** a publié sur le mur de **Legolas : **Je te pardonne Legolas, pour le coup de la gravité. Je t'ai trop aimé toute ma vie pour t'en vouloir 3. Et dis toi que tu vas rejoindre ton amour Aragorn à la fin. Euh... Grand-pas. Oups. Ahaha!

**Legolas : **Euh... je n'aime pas ce genre... d'allusion...

**Thranduil : **Surtout que c'est moi qui lui ai dis d'aller le retrouver alors me le faites pas regretter.

O O O

**Laclea **a publié sur le mur de **Kili : **Personnellement, avec ou sans armure, tu restes le meilleur pour moi, mais il va falloir se calmer sur le narcissisme quand même ;) (je t'aime quand même, ne t'en fais pas ^^)

**Fili : **Avec ce genre de commentaire, niveau narcissisme, ça va être PIRE !

**Kili : **T'es juste jaloux frérot :P Merci beaucoup Laclea ! :D

**Laclea : **Ensuite, j'ai quelque chose à dire à Thranduil. D'où tu insultes les nains en les traitant de boloss ? D'accord ils sont pas très futés, mais au moins leurs sourcils sont proportionnés! Alors va te les épiler, ça t'occupera! Ou va essayer les vêtements de ta mère (oui j'ai vu la photo). Non mais de quoi je me mêle. Je me joindrais avec plaisir à Rose-Eliade pour te faire chier *rire machiavélique*

**Kili : **Allez y faites le chier ahah :D

**Thranduil : **Bordel mais ils sont tous relous avec mes sourcils -.-'. Et arrêtez de me faire chier !

O O O

**aliena wyvern **a publié sur le mur de **Thorin : **Tu voudrais pas porter du cuir noir moulant ? Tu sais, comme le gars dans Robin des Bois...avec ta tendance limite SM à tendre le dos pour te faire battre, ça t'irais bien ;)

_(Toutes les filles aiment ça). _

**Thorin : **Le cuir je veux bien, j'ai jamais essayé. Je suis ouvert aux nouveautés.

**Thorin **a publié une photo.

**Kili : **Whaaa sexy tonton !

O O O

**HunterHeart **a créé le groupe « **Thorin, THE BEST** »

O O O

**Pandora-Linchpin**, **Thorin**, **Kili**, **Fili**, **Dis**, **Balin **et 123 756 autres personnes ont rejoint le groupe « **Thorin, THE BEST** »

O O O

**Thranduil **a créé le groupe «**Thranduil, the beautifulest in Middle Earth **»

**Thorin : **Quand tu sais pas parler anglais, tu t'abstiens...

**Fili : **Et qui est pour un groupe comme ça : Thranduil, The Crétinx ?

_(Kili et Thorin aiment ça)_

**Thranduil : **Bah quoi ?

**Thorin : **my fucking god, he's really stupid !

_(Fili et Kili aiment ça)_

**Thranduil : **Vous voulez pas parler français ?

**Kili : **Asshole !

**Thranduil : **Arrêtez avec l'anglais bordel !

**Fili : **¡Vale!

**Kili : **¡Hijo de puta !

**Thorin : **Kili, doucement quand même. On reste soft.

**Kili : **Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul !**

**Thorin : **Ca par contre, c'est ma phrase !

O O O

**Fili ** a créé la page "**Thranduil, The Crétinx**"

O O O

**Kili**, **Thorin**, **Elrond**, **Bofur**, **Bombur**, **Dwalin**, **Balin** et 19 436 462 autres personnes aiment la page "**Thranduil, The Crétinx**"

O O O

**L'oubliée **a publié sur le mur de **Tauriel :** Bonjour ma belle Tauriel ! Comment vas-tu ?

**Tauriel : **Très bien merci.

**Tauriel : **(Et c'est quoi le piège ?)

**L'oubliée : **Oh, T'inquiète, y'a aucun piège, moi je t'aime bien.

**Tauriel : **Il y en a tellement peu des gens comme toi. Je suis contente en tout cas.

**L'oubliée : **Je veux seulement t'aider un peu.

**Tauriel : **Oh, merci bien ! :)

**L'oubliée : **Tu sais la fille qui critiquait les choix de Kili; Adraa Blanche-Lune ? C'est ma meilleure amie. Et, je vais te donner un conseil : Ne l'approche pas ! Elle est pire que Sauron, Galadriel, Morgoth et Thorin réunis! (Désolée Thorin, mais tu m'effraies quand t'es en colère...)

**Tauriel : **Je prend note !

**Thorin : **J'espère bien ! C'est important le charisme. Faut savoir être effrayant.

**L'oubliée : **Ah ! Et elle te déteste au plus haut point, ma très chère Tauriel... Elle pourrait être amie avec Azog... Mais pas avec toi. Donc reste très loin d'elle !

**Tauriel : **Ok... je crois que je vois le genre... Je vais faire très attention alors... :s

O O O

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue **a publié sur le mur de **Kili : **Hey!

**Kili : **Hey ! :D

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue : **Ça va Kilichou ?

**Kili : **Hihi, très bien merci ;)

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue : **Tu veux m'expliquer un truc ?

**Kili : **Oui, bien sûr !

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue : **QU'EST-CE QUE TU PEUX BIEN TROUVER A LA VIEILLE VACHE ROUSSE ?

**Kili : **Euh... je l'aime bien c'est tout... :/

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue : **Non, mais sérieux, t': aurais pu trouver mieux, Kilichou !

**Kili : **Bah l'amour ça ne se commande pas !

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue : **Déjà, Adraa Blanche-Lune aurait été 100 fois mieux ! Non, 10 000 000 000 000 fois mieux!

**Kili : **Bah c'est possible, mais bon... De toute manière j'ai pas le droit de sortir avec elle. Et ya ce vieux Leggy qui lui rôde autour.

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue : **Tiens, pendant qu'on en parle, Legolas... t'as pas envie de sortir avec ma sœur toi ?

**Legolas : **Non ... :/

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue : **Pourquoi?

**Legolas : **Parce que je ne sors qu'avec des elfes. Et qu'elle déteste Tauriel.

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue : **Nan, mais t'es pleins de préjugés toi !

**Kili : **Eh c'est ma page ici donc si tu veux parler avec Leggy tu sais ou faut aller !

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue : **Oh, ça va... Je vais harceler Legolas sur sa page...

O O O

**YukiKuranCv **a créé le groupe « **Thorin x Bilbo 4ever** »

**YukiKuranCv : ** Désolé, c'était trop tentant...

**Kili : **Tonton à l'air en colère...

**Gandalf : **Et Bilbon vient de s'évanouir.

O O O

**HunterHeart **a créé le groupe « **Pour ceux qui auraient préféré que Thranduil y passe à la place de Thorin **»

**Thorin : **Je suis le premier à soutenir ce groupe !

O O O

**Thorin**, **Bilbon**, **Dwalin**, **Balin**, **Fili** et 124 386 personnes ont rejoint le groupe « **Pour ceux qui auraient préféré que Thranduil y passe à la place de Thorin **»

**Kili : **Moi je refuse de rejoindre ce groupe parce que Fili et moi on serait mort sans Thorin. Et je préfère m'amuser avec tonton plutôt que d'entendre l'autre blondasse foutre l'au delà sans dessus dessous...

**Fili : **T'es mignon *Coeur*. Mais ça reste hyper égoïste !

**Thorin : **Dàin n'a pas rejoint le groupe ...

**Dáin Pied-d'Acier**** : **J'aime bien mon trône moi. Et je tiens à ce que tu mettes l'accent dans le bon sens sur mon prénom.

**Thorin : **Très bien, Dâin, pardon, Däin.

**Kili : **Il est fâché parce que tu fais pas partie du groupe. On est rancunier dans la famille...

O O O

**Le Poussin Fou **a créé le groupe « **les nains sont chiants, radins, puants, égoïstes, ont un humour pourri... et j'en ai un dans mon équipe...** »

O O O

**La Troupe de Naheulkeuk **a rejoint le groupe « **les nains sont chiants, radins, puants, égoïstes, ont un humour pourri... et j'en ai un dans mon équipe...** »

O O O

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue **a publié sur le mur de **Legolas : **Allez, s'il te plait !

**Legolas : **Quoiii ?!

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue** **: **Sors avec ma sœur !

**Legolas : **Mais non ! Je suis désolé je ne suis pas amoureux.

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue** **: **Tu peux au moins lui parler un peu ?

**Legolas : **Ca je peux le faire :)

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue** **: **Tu es un ange ! Tu es mon idole maintenant !

**Legolas : **Eh ouais ;)

O O O

**YukiKuranCv **a publié sur le mur de **Dis : **Diiiis! Je me demandais justement si tu avais un compte Facebook. Après tout, une femme qui a donné naissance à deux légendes comme Kili et Fili ne peut être que formidable !

**Dis : **Oui j'ai un compte. Il faut bien que je surveille ces deux monstres.

**Kili : **Maman à un compte ? :O Je croyais qu'elle l'avait supprimé...

**Fili : **On est foutu frérot...

**Dis : **...

O O O

**Rose-Eliade : **Et le prix de la mort la plus conne est desservie à...

**Fili : **Thranduil !

**Thranduil : **Je suis pas mort bouffon (pas comme certain...)

**Fili : **Ca, ça peut s'arranger mon vieux ! ;)

**Rose-Eliade :** Thorin Ecu-de-chène-sans-son-écu-parce-qu'il-l'a-paumé-connement

**Fili : **:O C'est méchant, pauvre tonton.

**Thranduil : **XD

**Thorin : **Je suis pas mort connement !

**Rose-Eliade :** Si !

**Thorin : **J'ai tué mon pire ennemi ! D'où tu oses tenir de tels propos ?!

**Rose-Eliade :** Disons qu'il faut pas être malin pour regarder le corps de son ennemi en plein milieu d'une bataille quand on est séparé de lui que par une fine couche de glace, mais, je dis ça, je dis rien.

**Fili : **J'avoue... Tonton, faut arrêtez de faire le fière.

**Kili : **Tout ça pour jubiler de voir Azog sous la glace...

**Thorin : **Je t'en parle de comment t'es mort toi ?! (je ne fais aucunement référence à une sale elfe...)

**Kili : **Pas cool... Je me suis sacrifié, c'est un beau geste d'abord !

**Thorin : **... Moi au moins j'lai buté le méchant ! Le tien c'est Legolas qui a du s'en chargé...

**Fili : **Tonton... tu viens de remettre en cause ses capacités de guerrier. Je pense qu'il va mettre au moins un siècle à s'en remettre à cause de toi ! Déjà qu'il a presque pas de barbe...

**Kili : **T'étais obligé d'en rajouter ?! ... *boude pour le siècle à venir*

**Thorin : **Bon... on peut pas refaire la scène ? Comme ça je ne suivrais pas Azog sous la glace... ?

**Rose-Eliade :** Trop tard !

**Thorin : **Mais noooooon ! Heeeeermione !

**Hermione Granger : **Quoi ? Je révise là.

**Thorin : **Fais pas ta radine, file moi ton remonteur de temps.

**Hermione Granger : **Jamais de la vie.

**Thorin **et **Hermione Granger **ne sont plus amis.

**Fili : **Pourquoi vous étiez amis en fait ?

**Thorin : **J'voulais qu'elle me fasse une potion pour empoisonner Thranduil. Pas voulu non plus.

**Thorin : **Et en fait... d'où j'ai perdu connement mon écu ? Je l'ai pas perdu de manière ridicule voyons !

**Rose-Eliade :** Et si, la perte de ton écu était tout aussi conne, tu ne pouvais pas rester tranquillement dans ton pin au lieu de faire le clown ?

**Kili : **Il préfère se faire remarquer.

**Thorin : **Vous m'énervez tous autant que vous êtes !

O O O

**mirajane-dreams **a publié sur le mur de **Kili : **UNE PIERRE SERIEUSEMENT ?

**Kili : **Ne critique pas la jolie pierre de ma maman d'abord !

**mirajane-dreams :** Je t'adore mais là...

**Kili : **Ne critique pas !

**mirajane-dreams : **Bah écoute on a vu plus romantique hein...

**Kili : **J'étais dans une cellule ! Je fais avec les moyens du bord !

**mirajane-dreams : **Enfin bon t'as raison hein la rouquine vaut pas beaucoup plus que ça.

**Kili : **J'ai pas dis ça !

**Thorin : **Kili, il serait temps que tu te cherches une femme faites pour toi.

**Kili : ***boude*

O O O

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue** a publié sur le mur de **Thorin : **Dis, ça t'arrive de sourire ?

**Thorin : **Eventuellement.

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue** **: **Ça t'arrive d'être de bonne humeur ?

**Thorin : **Peut-être une fois par mois à peu près...

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue** **: **Ça t'arrive de ne pas être un idiot ?

**Thorin : **Ca t'arrive de te taire ?

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue** **: **Je dis ça, je dis rien... Héhé.

**Thorin : **Alors NE DIS RIEN !

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue** **: **C'est pas comme si je te voyais en gros idiot grognon et égocentrique...

**Thorin : ***serre les poings*

O O O

**mirajane-dreams **a publié sur le mur de **Legolas : **Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé de simuler ton amour pour Tauriel pour cacher ton homosexualité !

**Legolas : **QUOI ?! Mais je suis pas homosexuel ! Je fais homosexuel ?

**mirajane-dreams :** Bah oui, l'eye-liner, la coupe de barbie, les regards énamourés au garde de ton père...

**Legolas : **Mais... mais...

**mirajane-dreams :** Ne t'inquiète pas je sais que c'est dur d'assumer mais on est tous à 100% derrière toi !

**Legolas : **... Je ne suis pas homosexuel ...

**mirajane-dreams :** Mais oui, mais oui, ils disent tous ça...

O O O

**L'oubliée **a publié sur le mur de **Dis : **Dis, vous savez que vos fils ont un vrai don pour se mettre dans les pires emmerdes ?

**Dis : **Oh croyez moi... je le sais PARFAITEMENT ça... -.-"

**Dis : **Qu'est ce qu'ils ont encore fait ?

**L'oubliée : **Ce qu'ils ont fais ? Bien, déjà, ils se prennent avec des Trolls. Ensuite, avec des orques, puis un Ours géant et dangereux. Ensuite ils se prennent des araignées en pleines faces et un deux s'amourache avec une elfe ( Que j'adore en passant.)

**Dis : **C'est des boulets faut pas chercher plus loin.

**Kili : **Merci maman...

**Fili : **:O

**L'oubliée : **Ensuite votre cadet finis par se prendre une flèche empoisonnée dans la jambe.

**Dis : **Kili ! Je t'avais dis de faire attention où tu mettais les pieds !

**Kili : **Non mais l'autre ! :O C'est la flèche qui est venue à moi !

**Dis : **Tu te tais et tu obéis.

**Kili : **Oui maman.

**L'oubliée : **Oui, ce sont pas les plus prudents au monde...

**Dis : **Ca c'est sûr... combien de fois j'ai du les soigner...

**L'oubliée : **Mais Kili était trop mignon quand il parlait de vous, Dis.

**Dis : **Ohhh ça c'est mon petit Kili-bébé !

**Kili : **Maman c'est gênant...

**L'oubliée : **Mais juste après, il s'est pris une flèche empoisonnée...

**Dis : **Je l'aime, mais j'ai jamais dis qu'il était futé.

**Kili : **Tant de soutient fait vraiment chaud au cœur...

**L'oubliée : **Oui, moi aussi je t'adore Kili ! *Cœur* - ( Et toi aussi Fili!)

**Kili : **...

**Fili : **:D

* * *

* Finnick Odair : personnage de Hunger Games

** - «Thranduil, the beautifulest in Middle Earth » (avec une faute fait exprès, on dit the most beautiful in Middle Earth) = Thranduil, le plus beau en Terre du Milieu

\- My fucking god, he's really stupid ! = Oh putain, mais il est vraiment con !

**\- **Asshole ! = Trou du cul (charmant hein?)

**\- **¡Vale! (espagnol) = D'accord.

**\- **¡Hijo de puta! (espagnol) = Je suis sûre que vous savez ce que ça veut dire même si vous parlez pas espagnol...

**\- **Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul ! (en Khuzdul - langue des nains) = Je crache sur ta tombe (c'est une insulte)

* * *

Voilààà ! Vous avez aimé ? :)

Review ? :D

A bientôt !

Bisouxxx


	10. Chapitre 10

Hey !

Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente... :/ Je suis en train d'écrire une fiction sur le labyrinthe et j'avoue que je passe beaucoup de temps dessus x) ^^ D'ailleurs si certains sont intéressés, j'ai publié le prologue et le chapitre 1 (oui... je me fais de la pub... je sais c'est pas bien ^^). Enfin bref, voilà enfin le chapitre 10, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Merci beaucoup à Adraa Blanche-Lune, aliena wyvern, L'Oubliee, Rose-Eliade, Doriel, Le Poussin Fou, EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue, Luna dans les Etoiles, Chloechloe, Appolo M, NekoRobin Undomiel, YukiKuranCv, Dame Marianne, HunterHeart et RainbowPandicorn pour leurs reviews ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes qui suivent ma fic et/ou qui l'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris :D Merci beaucoup !

réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Appolo M : **Merci beaucoup ! :D Je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^ Et j'ai mis les réponses à tes posts dans ce chapitre, en espérant que ça te plaira :)

**Chloechloe : **Merci ! ;) Les réponses à tes posts dans ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Adraa Blanche-Lune **a publié sur le mur de **Thorin : **Moi, j'ai pas peur de toi quand t'es en colère.

**Thorin : **Tu devrais.

**Kili : **Ouais... tonton il fait grave flipper quand il s'énerve... J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me scalper une fois...

O O O

**Dame Marianne ** a publié sur le mur de **Thranduil : **Vous choisissez quelle couleur : Jaune poussin ou rose fushia ?

**Thranduil : **Je t'en pose des questions moi ?

**Dame Marianne : **C'est pour faire une mauvaise blague à Thorin.

**Thranduil : **Ah bah là, ça change tout !

**Dame Marianne : **Il aimerait bien se faire ma cousine Marianne, le saligaud, alors que cette dernière est en couple. Alors humblement, je me prosterne devant vous, votre royale seigneurie pour m'aider dans ce noble projet qui est d'enterrer la dignité de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne.

**Thranduil : **Vous êtes officiellement invité dans ma demeure, vous aurez le droit à une splendide chambre, des repas merveilleux et nous pourrons comploter ensemble. J'espère que vous aimez le vin ?

**Thorin : **C'est pas cool.

O O O

**YukiKuranCv** a rejoint le groupe « **Thranduil, The Cretinx** »

**Thranduil : **Nan mais oh ! Je vais trouver un moyen de faire fermer cette page !

O O O

**YukiKuranCv** a rejoint le groupe « **Anti Anti-Legola** »

**Legolas : ***cœur*

O O O

**YukiKuranCv** a rejoint le groupe « **Thorin, THE BEST** »

O O O

**L'Oubliee** a publié sur le mur de **Thranduil **: Alors, moi je dois avouer que je vous aime bien, malgré ce que la moitié du monde dit ! Vous êtes cool ! (Un peu narcissique, Mais cool)

**Thranduil : **Enfin quelqu'un qui se rend compte à quel point je suis cool et formidable.

**Thorin : **Elle a dit cool, pas formidable, t'emballe pas, fillette.

**Kili : **XD

**Thranduil : **Arrête de me pourrir la vie le minimoys.

**Thorin : **Non, j'aime ça... Lucius...

**Thranduil : **Lucius... Hein ?

**Kili :** Lucius Malfoy !Le mangemort !

**Drago Malfoy : **Qui parle de mon père ?

**Lucius Malfoy : **Drago, ne traines pas ici, ce sont de mauvaises fréquentations, il n'y a que des sangs de bourbe.

**Kili : **Non mais je vais lui mettre mon épée dans le troufion moi ! On verra ce qu'il va répondre après !

**Thranduil : **Soit pas triste si vous les nains n'avez aucun pouvoir. Vous feriez mieux de vous enterrer sous terre et d'y rester. Surtout toi.. tu n'as même pas de barbe.. tu es un vrai nain ou une espèce non identifiée ?

**Legolas : **Zbraaaa ! Dans ta face.

**Kili : ***énervé*

**Thorin : **Tu parles à mon neveu espèce de tafiole !

**Thranduil : **Et alors ?

**Thorin : **Tu recommences ce genre de choses et je te réduis en poussière. (Je suis le seul à pouvoir insulter mes neveux!)

**Thranduil : **Mdr, j'ai vraiment peur. Bon allez, retourne donc sur ta pelouse le nain de jardin.

**Thorin : **Et toi retournes dans ton bar de travesti !

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Oh mais ça clash, aujourd'hui dites moi :O J'aime ça !

O O O

**aliena wyvern **a créé le groupe « **Chiantos Industrie **» **: **Chiantos, chiantos, les petits bonbons nains... Vente au détail, prix sur demande.

**Kili : **C'est quoi ces trucs ? C'est bon ?

**aliena wyvern : **J'ai un vrai job, maintenant, sponsorisé par la couronne d'Erebor. C'est pour développer l'économie!

**Gandalf : **Bordel, si même les lecteurs rentrent dans notre économie, nous sommes vraiment dans la merde.

**Kili : **Mais non ! C'est cool les bonbons :D

**Fili : **Normal tu penses qu'à bouffer toi...

**Kili : **Mais...

O O O

**L'Oubliee **a rejoint le groupe « **Anti Anti-Legolas **»

O O O

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue **a publié sur le mur de **Thranduil** : ...

**Thanduil : **Si c'est seulement pour mettre des points de suspension, tu peux aller le faire ailleurs que sur mon mur.

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue : **...

**Thranduil : **Bordel... mais que veux tu ?

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue : **Mouhahahhahahaa ! Je te fais flipper !

**Thranduil : **Non... je m'interroge sur votre santé mentale. Et je sens que vous avez très envie de ... m'emmerder, je me trompe ?

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue : **Pfff! J'ai pas pris ce nom parce que j'aime emmerder les gens... !

**Thranduil : **Je pense le contraire personnellement...

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue : **Ouais, t'as raison j'ADORE emmerder les gens !

**Thranduil : **C'est ce que je disais... De toute façon quand les gens viennent nous parler, la plupart du temps c'est pour nous faire chier.

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue : **Dis Thranduilichou...? Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup hein ?

**Thranduil : **Laisses moi en douter.

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue : **Si Leggychou fait son idiot et décide de ne pas sortir avec ma sœur, tu veux bien, toi ?

**Thranduil : ** C'est beau de rêver. Mais c'est mort !

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue : **Parfait ! Merci !

**Thranduil : **Non mais tu as vu ce que j'ai écris ou il te faut des lunettes pour bigleuse ?

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue : **Je vois pas ce que t'écris ! Même si tu veux pas, je t'emmerde !

**Thranduil : **Vie de misère.

O O O

**Dame Marianne **a publié sur le mur de **Azog : **Oui, je sais que c'est assez gonflé de ma part de vous parler mais je voulais savoir si vous seriez partant pour traumatisez des petits humains. Une classe en fait ? Histoire que je rigole un bon coup quand je les verrai faire dans leurs culottes. Si vous pouviez m'adresser votre réponse rapidement, j'ai déjà celles de Severus Snape et d'Argus Rusard. Et il faut dire que leur CV est impressionnants.  
Respectueusement.

**Azog :** Si je peux traumatiser des gens c'est tout ce qui compte, j'adore ça. Mais je veux aussi être bien payé. Et je veux dire que ces deux ploucs n'ont aucune chance contre moi, moi j'ai une tête qui fait peur ! Tes petits morveux ils se feront dans leur culotte rien qu'en me voyant.

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Bonjour le prétentieux quoi...

O O O

**YukiKuranCv **a publié sur le mur de **Thorin : **Thorin, je t'en pris. Expliques moi une chose : Pourquoi tu as préparé tous tes nains pour la bataille avec des supers armures... POUR FINIR PAR SORTIR SANS LES ARMURES ? Non mais Thorin...

**Thorin : **J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir déjà eu affaire à ce genre de commentaire...

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Bah écoutes, faut dire qu'avec ton comportement plus que stupide, le monde entier est dans l'incompréhension. On cherche une réponse.. mais je pense juste que Peter Jackson voulait vous zigouiller plus facilement. Avec une armure c'est galère... Enfin t'aurais quand même pu garder l'armure !

O O O

**L'Oubliee **a publié sur le mur de **Bilbon Sacquet** : Bonjour Monsieur Bilbon!

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Bien le bonjour à vous.

**L'Oubliee** **: **Comment allez vous ?

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Très bien merci. Mais pourquoi tant de soucis vis à vis de moi ?

**Kili : **Tant de soucis ? On s'intéresse si peu à vous que vous employez les grands mots ?

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Vous êtes aussi fatiguant sur facebook qu'en vrai vous.

**L'Oubliee** **: **Bah, je trouvais que vous étiez un peu abandonné...

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Il est vrai... mais pitié, je préfère cela plutôt que d'avoir une horde de lecteurs fous à mes trousses... Vous n'allez pas ramener des gens pour m'embêter ?

**Kili : **La grande peur qu'on trouble son confort... une peur d'autant plus grande depuis qu'on a débarqué chez lui et qu'on a carrément chamboulé sa vie entière. M'enfin, vous devriez être content monsieur Socquet, rien que le mithril que vous avez ramené vaut plus que la Comté toute entière.

**Lobelia Sacquet :** Pardon ?!

**Bilbon Sacquet : **La sangsue de retour... pitié... Bref, je parlais à L'oubliee... promettez moi que vous n'allez pas ramener pleins de personnes !

**L'Oubliee** **: **Non! Ne vous inquiétez pas! Je n'emmènerai pas tout le monde pour pourrir votre page!

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Merci bien ! J'ai un diner qui m'attend et un bon livre à lire sur mon fauteuil préféré en face de ma cheminé.

**Kili : **C'est ce qu'on appelle être vieux avant l'âge. C'est pas un peu fatiguant de ne jamais rien faire ?

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Dois-je en venir à parler de Tauriel pour vous faire taire ?

**Kili : **Mais...

**Bilbon Sacquet : **En tout cas merci bien L'oubliee, votre compagnie facebook est agréable, et vous venez avec gentillesse.

**L'Oubliee** **: **Vous savez, je vous aime bien! Vous êtes très gentils ! :)

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Merci ! Vous êtes très gentille aussi !

**Kili : **Trop d'amabilité tue l'amabilité.

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Et pour Tauriel, votre oncle est d'accord désormais ou c'est définitivement inenvisageable ?

**Kili : **...

O O O

**Luna dans les Etoiles **a publié sur le mur de **Fili : **Bon mon chéri, faut commencer les préparatifs du mariage !

**Fili : **Euh...

**Kili : **Bah dis donc Fili ! Tu nous en caches des choses :O

**Fili : **Nan mais je ne me marries pas ! C'est quoi ces conneries ?

**Luna dans les Etoiles : **Bah... T'as pas répondu quand je t'ai demandé, et tu connais la citation... "qui ne dit mot consent" :3

**Fili : **Et alors ? Je n'ai aucunement envie de ma marier avec vous (sans vouloir vous vexer..), je ne vous connais pas...

**Luna dans les Etoiles : **Chuuuut, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais prendre soin de toi :D Je suis pas très grande... et puis il paraît que les gens petits sont meilleurs au lit ! :p

**Kili : **Cette conversation devient bizarre... je ne veux plus rien savoir.

**Fili : **Moi non plus... sors moi de là Kili je t'en supplies !

**Thorin : **Je ne cautionne pas que mon neveu sorte avec quelqu'un parlant de la sorte.

**Luna dans les Etoiles : **Quoi ? J'en choque ? Rhooo, décoincez-vous un peu ! Fais attention Thorin, tu te transforme en Thranduil 2.0... Et je voudrais pas que mon futur beau-père me traite de connasse ._.

**Thorin : **Futur beau rien du tout oui !

**Fili : **Tonton... au secours...

**Kili : **J'avoue qu'en fait je trouve ça drôle :D

**Luna dans les Etoiles : **Breeeef ! Donc, revenons à nos moutons : le mariage. J'aimerais bien un truc de princesse... *cœur*

**Fili : **Non mais on va pas se marier !

**Luna dans les Etoiles : **Mon ange, bien sûr qu'on va se marier. Donc, on invite tout le monde bien sûr. Et il ne faut pas oublier Pandora !

**Fili : **Euh...

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Merci :D

**Luna dans les Etoiles : **De rien ma belle :)

**Luna dans les Etoiles : **Maintenant que j'y pense, tu sais même pas à quoi je ressemble Fili :(  
**Luna dans les Etoiles** a joint une photo.

**Kili : **Eh franchement Fili ça va, pour un mariage forcé t'es plutôt bien tombé.

**Fili : **Bon ok elle est jolie... mais quand même ! Je ne vais pas me marier avec elle !

**Luna dans les Etoiles : **Je sais, je suis trop belle. J'ai même défilé pour Victoria's secret... Tiens, regarde !  
**Luna dans les Etoiles** a joint une photo.

**Thorin : **Victoria's secret... O_o

**Kili : **On a perdu tonton... si peu de vêtements... il est choqué à vie je crois...

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Mais Kili lui n'est pas choqué... je dis ça je dis rien... mais il y en a qui aime bien ce genre de vêtements...

**Thorin : **Kili, tu es privé de sortie pendant 1 mois !

**Kili : **Euh tonton... je suis majeur. Je fais ce que je veux...

**Thorin : **Ca c'est ce qu'on verra ! Et je te retire ton ordinateur !

**Kili : **#VieDeMerdeSortezMoiDeLa

**Luna dans les Etoiles : **Je porterais ça pour notre nuit de noce mon cœur si tu veux :3

**Thorin : **Non mais vous n'allez pas mettre cela ! C'est indécent !

**Fili : **Je suis extrêmement gêné...

**Luna dans les Etoiles : **Allez les noobs, on se voit dans 1 mois au mariage ! :D

**Fili : **Non mais je n'ai toujours pas dit oui hein ! Je ne suis pas près à me marier...

O O O

**YukiKuranCv **a publié sur le mur de **Legolas :** Leggy tout le monde sait que tu es homosexuel, arrêtes... C'est perdu d'avance. *cœur*

**Legolas : **Non mais vous allez vous calmer !

**Thorin : **Avec un père travesti ça se comprend aussi...

**Thranduil : **Oh toi ta gueule !

O O O

**Chloechloe** a publié sur le mur de **Kili : **Alors comme ça t'as pas peur de moi ?

**Kili : **Non... héhéhé

**Chloechloe :** Mon pas mignon du tout, TU VAS TOUT DE SUITE BOUFFER TA M*RDE ET RESTER SAGEMENT MORT POUR TOUJOUR ! OK ?

**Kili : **:O

**Kili : **C'est grave méchant ça... :'(

**Kili : ***pleure*

**Chloechloe :** voila, gentil toutou très moche ;)

**Kili : **Je suis pas moche d'abord !

O O O

**Dame Marianne **a publié sur le mur de **Bilbon Sacquet : **faut qu'on se fasse un chinois. Vous et moi nous avons pleins de points communs et j'aimerai beaucoup parler bouquins avec vous. Ca ne vous dérange pas si Sherlock Holmes et John Watson se joignent à nous ? Sinon, vous avez lu Jane Austen ou Dracula ?

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Oh avec plaisir ! Parler de livres est ma passion et la partager avec d'autres est encore plus plaisant ! Et pas de problème, même si ce Sherlock à l'air très étrange... je ne suis pas fan... Et pour ces livres non je ne connais pas... Mais je l'ai lirais avec plaisir !

**Bard : **Regarde plutôt le film, dracula untold, il y a un beau gosse :D*

O O O

**aliena wyvern **a publié sur le mur de **Thorin** : Vive les poils de torse!

_(Varric Tethras aime ça)_

**Thorin : **Bah ça fait viril quoi, c'est la classe.

**Thranduil : **C'est répugnant tu veux dire...

O O O

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue **a publié sur le mur de **Thranduil **: Ça te dirait de venir avec moi chez l'esthéticienne ?

**Thranduil : **Pourquoi faire ? Je suis déjà parfait comme ça !

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue : **Bah, pour tes sourcils.

**Thranduil : **Mes sourcils sont une œuvre d'art je l'ai déjà dis !

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue : **Peut-être qu'il faudrait qu'on aille chez le coiffeur aussi... Ta coupe de cheveux est horrible !

**Thranduil : **On s'attaque à mes sourcils et maintenant à mes cheveux ?! :O Cela suffit !

**Kili : **#Susceptibilité

**Thranduil : **#FermeTaGueuleEtRestesDansTaChambreTuEsPuniIlMeSemble

**Kili : **#Connard

**Thorin : **#J'approuve

**Fili : **Ils sont fatiguant...

O O O

**Chloechloe :** Maintenant vous allez tous respecter les elfes ok ?! Ils ne sont pas des barbies ni des cruches ou je ne sais quoi COMPRIS ?! SI QUELQU'UN A QUELQUE CHOSE A DIRE ET BAH IL FERME SA GEULE SINON IL VA SE PASSER DES CHOSES HORRIBLES. MHOUHAHAHAHA

_(Thranduil, Legola, Tauriel et tous les autres elfes aiment ça)_

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Euh... tout va bien ?

**Chloechloe :** Oui merci je vais très bien... Juste un certain énervement occasionnel... (petit problème de deuxième personnalité mais j'approuve ce que l'autre a gueulé ;)).

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Moi j'ai rien contre les elfes... mais j'aime pas Legolas héhéhéhéhé

**Legolas : **Mais toi tu es une connasse.

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Et toi un trou du cul :D

O O O

**L'Oubliee **a publié sur le mur de **Kili** : Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée de t'avoir vexé en te traitant de morue...! Je t'adore en fait ! S'il te plait sois pas fâché contre moi !

**Kili : **C'était vachement méchant ! *boude*

**L'Oubliee** **: **S'il te plait...? *Yeux de Chiens Battus*

**Kili : **Je veux bien te pardonner... mais ne n'aime pas ce genre de comportement.

**L'Oubliee : **:D Merciiiiiii!

**Fili : **Une astuce avec mon frère, si tu veux être ami avec lui, faut lui faire des compliments et lui dire que c'est un beau gosse. Il est tout content quand son complexe narcissique prend de l'ampleur... ahahaha

O O O

**YukiKuranCv **a publié sur le mur de **Smaug : **Ça fait quoi d'avoir eu Thorin juste au dessus de ta bouche... Et de le manquer quand même ? :')

**Smaug : ***crache du feu*

**Thorin : **Tu as plus qu'à rejoindre la team des looooosers... Ahahahahahah

O O O

**Apollo M **a publié sur le mur de **Thorin : **Est-ce qu'on en parle ?! De ton rôle du "Great Red Dragon" dans la série Hannibal alors que tu détestes il me semble les gros dragon rouge (sans vouloir offenser Smaug :3) Bref, Thorin, dis moi que t'avais besoin d'argent et que t'as accepté ce rôle précisément par dépit ! Même si tu le porte très bien et qu'on te vois MAGNIFIQUE dans certaines scènes *µ*

**Kili : **Euh ... tonton... de quoi parle t'elle dans sa dernière phrase ?!

**Fili : **J'ai pas vu la série... c'est pas du porno quand même tonton ?! :O

**Thorin : **Nan mais on se calme ! Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme voyons...

O O O

**Legolas **a rejoint le groupe « **les nains sont chiants, radins, puants, égoïstes, ont un humour pourri... et j'en ai un dans mon équipe...** » **:**

**Gimli : **Toi, tu cherches les problèmes mon pote.

**Legolas : **C'est juste pour rire ahah

O O O

**Luna dans les Etoiles **a publié une photo sur le mur de **Thranduil :** EH HOOOO! TOUT LE MONDE ! QUI C'EST QUI VEUT VOIR THRANTHRAN EN TRAIN DE DORMIR AVEC SA PELUCHE ELAN ET SON PYJAMA HIPPIE TOUT EN SUCANT SON POUCE SOUS LA DOUCHE ?! OUBLIONS PAS LES COUETTES DANS SES CHEVEEEUUUUX !

_(Pandora-Linchpin, Thorin, Kili, Fili et 1 253 379 633 739 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Thorin : **Je pense que tout le monde a envie de voir ça... ridiculiser cette abruti c'est un rêve ultime qui se réalise...

**Fili : **Tonton, c'était flippant le rire sadique que tu viens de faire...

**Kili : **Je l'ai entendu de ma chambre... Mais faut dire que bon... ya de quoi rire quand même XDD

**Luna dans les Etoiles : ***Rire sadique*

**Thorin : ***rire sadique*

**Thranduil : **O_o

**Luna dans les Etoiles : **Bah dis donc Thrandu', faut se contrôler durant les fêtes !

**Thranduil : **Vous venez de ruiner ma réputation !

**Luna dans les Etoiles : **Réputation inexistante.

**Kili : **Ahah allez dans ta face Thrandou ! x)

O O O

**Dame Marianne **a publié sur le mur de **Smaug : **J'ai un barbecue familiale prévu pour le mois de mai. Tu te joins à nous pour allumer le méchouis. On a du mouton à volonté ? Au fait, tu devrais penser à rencontrer Saphira. C'est une plutôt jolie dragonne. Et elle a la classe. Bon par contre, elle est plutôt copine avec les nains.

**Smaug : **J'veux bien, mais seulement si vous me laissez du mouton ! Copine avec des nains ? Alors ça, ça va vraiment pas être possible !

O O O

**YukiKuranCv **a publié sur le mur de **Dis : **C'est dommage qu'on ne vous ai pas vu dans le film, ça manquait de femme ! Surtout que tu aurais pu aider Fili et Kili à mieux réfléchir parfois. Ou Thorin. Surtout Thorin.

**Dis : **Oui, je sais, ils sont perdus ces abrutis dès que je ne suis pas dans les parages. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de les éduquer, mais vous savez, quand on nait abruti, on le reste généralement.

**Kili : **Maman :O

**Fili : **Nous aussi on t'aime...

**Thorin : **Je n'apprécie pas trop ce genre de commentaire, chère sœur...

**Dis : **Je sais mon frère, mais comme toujours, je dis ce que je veux. *love*

O O O

**Dame Marianne : **Au fait tout le monde ! Thorin a quand même laissé échappé qu'il aimait bien une certaine Marianne ! Si vous trouvez pas un moyen de le charrier là franchement !

**Kili : **Oh t'inquiète, je ramène le sujet à chaque repas mwouhahaha

**Thorin : **-.-'

O O O

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue **a publié sur le mur de **Thorin : **Hey Thorinou d'amourinou !

**Thorin : **...

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue : **Je sais que t'aime le surnom...!

**Thorin : **Pas vraiment en fait...

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue : **Ça fait tellement viril en plus un surnom comme ça...! *Sarcasme*

**Thorin : **Merci mais j'avais compris ton humour ... Pas la peine de préciser que c'est du sarcasme... je ne suis pas totalement abruti comme laisse le présager ma sœur.

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue : **Bref, je venais te dire que je t'emmerde !

**Thorin : **Ca aussi je crois que je l'avais compris avant même que tu le précises. Et bien dans ce cas je t'emmerdes aussi. Bonne soirée.

**Kili : **Le message trop froid... x)

O O O

**La Grand-Mère d'Apollo M **a rejoint le groupe « **Anti Anti Legolas **»

O O O

**Apollo M **a publié sur le mur de **Bard : **Je t'aime beaucoup, les gens pensent pas assez à toi je trouve, c'est injuste pour quelqu'un qui a quand même sauvé tout le monde. *lui fait un bisou bien baveux*

**Bard : **Merci beaucoup :) C'est vrai que j'ai quand même sauvé pas mal de gens... je dis ça je dis rien...

**Thorin : **Ouais bah il a juste tué un dragon quoi...

**Bard : **Juste ?

**Apollo M : **Non parce que vous pensez qu'il aurait fait quoi Smaug après avoir réduit Lacville en cendre ? Bah il serait retourné à Erebor, avec ou sans les problème existentiels de Thorin (que j'aime aussi beaucoup hein).

**Bard : **Exactement. Il aurait ensuite tué tous ces nains, donc dites moi merci je vous ai indirectement sauvé la vie !

**Kili : **Merci ! :)

**Thorin : **Ne lui dis pas merci ! Il a essayé de nous empêcher de repartir cet humain !

**Kili : **Mais il nous a sauvé... Il faut savoir être reconnaissant des fois :')

**Thorin : **Tu me donnes des conseils ?

**Kili : **Exactement !

**Thorin : **On aura tout vu...

O O O

**Dame Marianne **a publié sur le mur de **Thorin : **Thorin, si j'étais toi, je ne me menacerais pas avec un balai. Je fais 1m80 quand tu atteints difficilement le 1m40 (même ma mamie est plus grande que toi !) et disons que je ne suis pas trop maladroite au tir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Non ? Disons que j'ai aussi un bon coup de pied et que niveau bijoux de famille, je suis très douée pour en faire l'estimation. Et puis des petits merdeux dans ton genre, j'en matte tous les jours. Au fait, Marianne, tu l'avais pas tuée ? Si c'est ta conception du romantisme, il est urgent que tu relises Nord et Sud ou Orgueil et préjugés, voire même Bridget Jones. Parce que c'est pas sympa de menacer la bonne copine de ta bonne amie qui soit dit au passant serait de toute manière aller rejoindre Robin. Je la comprends la malheureuse, vivre avec une tête de con comme la tienne...

**Kili : **Wohhh trop long comme texte d'insulte contre tonton... la flemme de tout lire ahah

**Fili : **Moi j'ai remarqué que ça finissait par "tête de con"... pas la peine de lire le texte pour savoir de quoi ça parle XD

**Thorin : **Parce que ça vous fait rire ? On m'insulte, vous pourriez au moins me défendre...

**Kili : **Hihi... et tu ne te défends pas contre elle ?

**Thorin : **Je ne lui accorderais pas ce plaisir...

**Fili : **Même pas drôle...

O O O

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue **a publié sur le mur de** Legolas** **:** Alors ! Est-ce que tu as parlé à ma sœur ?

**Legolas : **Non...

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue : **Non ? Je vais aller l'obliger à te parler d'abord !

**Legolas : **Ca va je fais ce que je veux... je suis grand... Mais bon, je peux lui parler si tu veux, ce n'est pas grand chose...

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue : **Tu vas voir tu vas l'adorer ! Elle Très gentille ! Elle aime tout le monde !

**Legolas : **Si elle est gentille tout va bien alors... Mais ce n'est pas elle qui a une dent contre Tauriel ?

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue : **Tu te trompe de personne là ! Celle qui déteste la carotte ambulante c'est **Adraa Blanche-Lune**, la meilleure amie de ma sœur ! Ma sœur c'est **L'Oubliee** !

**Legolas : **Trop compliqué toute cette histoire...

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue : **Tu vas voir, tu vas l'aimer !

**Legolas : **Si tu le dis...

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue : **Ouais, ouais, j'ai compris, tu veux pas sortir avec ! Je te demande juste de lui parler !

**Legolas : **Bah j'ai comme l'impression que tu me pousses à sortir avec... Mais si c'est juste parler, c'est bon, je peux le faire !

O O O

**L'Oubliee **a publié sur le mur de **Legolas** : Salut ! Eh, je suis en train de me faire légèrement menacer par ma sœur. Elle dit que je dois absolument te parler. Je crois que tu lui as déjà parlé, c'est une vraie emmerdeuse... D'où son nom.

**Legolas : **Oui, je crois que je vois très bien qui elle est... C'est bien celle qui m'a demandé de sortir avec toi... ? Je viens de lui parler d'ailleurs...

**L'Oubliee** **: **Ouais, C'est elle... Désolée qu'elle t'ai demandé ça. Elle est désespérée par mon cas...

**Legolas : **J'ai cru comprendre...

**L'Oubliee** **: **J'essaierai de la tenir loin de l'ordi, pour l'empêcher d'emmerder tout le monde.

_(Thorin et Thranduil approuve)_

**Legolas : **Très bonne idée !

O O O

**Dame Marianne **a publié sur le mur de **Fili **et **Kili :** Vous n'auriez pas des infos sur votre oncle, histoire que je le pourrisse encore un peu plus. En échange, je vous raconterai tous de ses déboires sentimentaux. C'est à hurler de rire.

**Fili : **Ca serait vraiment avec plaisir... mais on tient à la vie ...

**Kili : **Il nous taillerait en pièce si on faisait une chose pareille... il fait peur tonton des fois...

**Fili : **Par contre si tu as envie de nous raconter ses déboires sentimentaux surtout ne te gênes pas... *sifflote*

* * *

*Luke Evans (Bard) joue dans Dracula Untold.

Une ptite review maintenant ? x)

Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suie ;)

Bisouxxx


	11. Chapitre 11

Hey ! Bonjour à la populace !

Quoi de mieux que d'écrire un ptit chapitre sur la terrasse sous la chaleur et le soleil (et en galérant à voir correctement l'écran de mon ordi mais bon... ^^') En tout cas, voilà enfin le chapitre 11 :D Je suis de plus en plus lente à publier... désolée... mais le chapitre est là ^^

Et faut vraiment que je finisse d'écrire le prochain chapitre de la version sda aussi O_o ça doit faire des siècles que je n'ai rien posté... *pars se cacher*

Merci beaucoup à NekoRobin Undomiel, Doriel, Le Poussin Fou, HunterHeart, Isa'ralia Faradien, Apollo M, aliena wyvern, EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuieTue, L'Oubliee et CameliaFox pour leurs reviews ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes qui suivent ma fic et/ou qui l'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris :D Merci beaucoup !

réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Appolo M : **Merci ! :) Contente de te faire rire ! Et pardon pour ton nom, j'avais écris trop vite x) Plus de fleurs ? Si tu veux, j'adore les reviews-compliments comme la tienne xD Merci beaucoup ! :)

**Le Poussin Fou : **Il va falloir attendre que Fili soit d'accord pour se marier avant d'espérer être sa demoiselle d'honneur ;)

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**L'Oubliée **a publié sur le mur de **Kili **: Bonjour Kili !

**Kili : **Yo !

**L'Oubliée** **: **Comment vas-tu, cher prince ?

**Kili : **Oh, j'aime qu'on m'appelle comme cela ! Et bien cela va très bien, pourquoi ?

**L'Oubliée** **: **Aucune raison valable, je m'ennuyais un peu, alors je me suis dis que je pourrais venir te dire bonjour. A moins que ça te dérange... Je peux juste partir...

**Kili : **Oh mais pas du tout au contraire !

**L'Oubliée**: :) Sinon, quoi de neuf ?

**Kili : **Pas grand chose, je sers de psy à mon frère. Il est coincé dans un mariage forcé le pauvre...

**L'Oubliée** **: **Ah oui ? Haha, pauvre lui !

**Kili : **Oui... il est prêt à quitter le pays pour y échapper... le pauvre, il est pas prêt, et pas encore amoureux.

**Fili : **C'est dur la vie :(

**L'Oubliée** **: **Ne t'inquiètes pas Fili, je t'aime quand même ! *coeur*

**Fili : **Merci...

**L'Oubliée** **: **Bonne journée, les garçons !

**Kili : **:D

O O O

**Doriel **a publié sur le mur de **Kili **et **Fili : **Souvent les mamans font des pulls en laine pour leurs enfants chéris. J'ai entendu dire que Dis est très douée pour faire ce genre d'ouvrage, alors pourquoi vous portez pas vos pulls dans les films ? Hein ? Ni vos écharpes et vos gants ? Vous avez honte ?

**Dis : **ILS NE PORTENT PAS LEURS PULLS ?!

**Dis : **Quand je ne suis pas à la maison c'est la fête on dirait...

**Kili: **Quand le chat est partit les souris dansent... héhéhé

**Dis : **Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire le chat en rentrant !

**Kili : **O_o

O O O

**Le Poussin Fou** a rejoint le groupe « **Anti Anti-Legola** »

O O O

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue **a publié sur le mur de **Legolas : **Hey !

**Legolas : **Encore toi ? ...

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue : **Oui, encore moi !

**Legolas : **Super...

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue : **T'as parlé à ma sœur ?

**Legolas : **Oui !

**Legolas : **Tu m'as tellement harcelé pour que je le fasse...

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue : **Et puis ?

**Legolas : **Et quoi ? Je lui ai parlé c'est tout !

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue : **Comment ça c'est passé ?!

**Legolas : **Roh bah ça va, elle est gentille.

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue : **Tu comptes lui reparler, n'est-ce pas ?

**Legolas : **Oui. Mais je ne compte plus te parler à toi !

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue : **Yes! *Danse de la victoire !*

**Legolas : **Calme ta joie... Tu me tapes sur les nerfs...

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue : **Je me réjouis si je veux, Barbie !

**Legolas : **...

O O O

**HunterHurt **a publié sur le mur de **Thranduil : **Ton espèce est tellement figée et blanche comme le cul de Casper qu'on dirait que c'est E.T. qui est venu vous déposez en soucoupe y a quelques années... Puis bon arrêtez avec le fer à lisser, trop de lisse tue le lisse !

_(Thorin, Kili, Fili, Dwalin et 163 973 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Thorin : **Le clash du siècle !

**Thranduil : **VOUS ETES TOUS DES PUTAINS DE JALOUX !

**HunterHeart : **PS : ton fiston il est cool quand même, à mon avis la maman a du faire des bêtises avec le facteur...

**Thranduil : **Je ne permet pas de telles insinuations ! JE VAIS M'ENERVER !

**Jean-Claude (Le facteur) : **Votre femme était vraiment très gentille avec moi... ;)

**Kili : **Le facteur était peut-être cool, mais il était con. Parce que comme on dit, tel père tel fils !

**Legolas : **Moi au moins j'ai encore un père !

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Oh ça c'est dur :O

**Kili : **:'(

**Fili : **:'(

**Thorin : **Retires ça tout de suite espèce d'enflure ! Je vais te faire avaler les lettres de ton père le facteur par les trous de nez moi !

**Thranduil : **On se calme ! Legolas tu es bien mon fils alors calme toi...

**Jean-Claude : **Vous en êtes bien sûr ? ;)

**Legolas : **...

**Thranduil : **...

O O O

**L'Oubliée **a publié sur le mur de **Tauriel** : Bonjour Tauriel !

**Tauriel : **Bonjour :)

**L'Oubliée** **: **Comment vas-tu, ma belle ?

**Tauriel : **Tout va bien, merci. Et toi ?

**L'Oubliée** **: **Je vais très bien, merci.

**L'Oubliée** **: **Pour être honnête, j'aurais une faveur à te demander...

**Tauriel : **Evidemment... mais vas y dis toujours !

**L'Oubliée** **: **Et bien, tu vois, il y a ce gars...

**Tauriel : **Un garçon te plait ?

**L'Oubliée** **: **Oui... Mais.. Je... Je sais pas quoi faire... Et j'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'aider, puisque.. Tu vois, t'as Kili quoi. Et vous êtes mignons. Mais bien sure, si ça te dérange, tu n'es pas obligée!

**Legolas : **La blague ! Elle n'a PAS Kili.

**Kili : **Malheureusement :( Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps !

**Tauriel : **Bref les garçons... L'Oubliee de veux bien t'aider :)

**L'Oubliée** **: **Tu es sûre ?

**Tauriel : **Mais oui, entre fille on se soutient ;)

**L'Oubliée** **: **Entendu !

**L'Oubliée** **: **Merci beaucoup !

**Tauriel : **De rien ;)

O O O

**Apollo **a publié sur le mur de **Kili : **Tu me déçois, enfin j'aurais dû m'y attendre, tu confondais déjà les elfes dans leurs genres, alors c'est pas si grave si tu penses que je suis une "elle" mais tout de même, à quel moment Apollo ça peut être féminin ! Enfin bon, je te pardonne puisque de toute manière personne ne peut te détester. Tch, pourquoi ces nains sont ils si mignons !? (Nan Bard ne t'inquiète pas, je n'aime que toi)

**Kili : **Oh... pardon, monsieur !

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Tellement à fond sur les filles qu'il en voit partout -.-'

**Kili : **Trop pas... Et de toute manière Apollo a dit que nous les nains, ont étaient mignons :D

**Bard : **Tu as oublié le moment où il a dit que c'était moi son préféré ;)

**Kili : **Je me suis arrêté avant la parenthèse. Ce qui suit était superflu.

**Bard : **C'est moi que tu traites de superflu.

**Kili : **Tu comprends vite !

**Bard : **Je déteste les nains...

**Apollo : **Et puis bon, Bard vous a sauvé, mais bon si c'est pour se "suicider" en oubliant son armure quelques heures plus tard ça sert à rien.

**Kili : **C'est méchant de remuer des souvenirs douloureux... Déjà l'autre qui me parle de mon papa :'(

**Apollo :** Comment ça je remues le couteau dans la plaie ? Oui bah je suis aussi triste que le reste du monde face à cet "oubli" dévastateur... Quand je pense à la pauvre Dis qui a perdu ses fils, (On en parle de la promesse gravée sur le caillou Kili èé) et son frère. Il ne lui reste qu'un cousin un peu fou qui chevauche des porcs... J'aimerais te rassurer ma petite Dis mais que veux-tu, il fallait relancer l'industrie de Kleenex ;)

**Dain : **Bah quoi ? Ils sont gentils mes porcs. Et je ne suis pas fou. Enfin juste un peu.

**Patron de Kleenex : **Je suis riche comme Crésus maintenant !

O O O

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue **a publié sur le mur de **Thorin** :Hey Thorinou !

**Thorin : **C'est quoi ce surnom horrible ? O_o

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue** **: **J'ai besoin d'un câlin...

**Thorin : **Et alors ?

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue** **: **Tu m'en donne un ?

**Thorin : **Non.

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue** **: **De quoi, "non" ?!

**Thorin : **Non, ça veut dire non.

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue** **: **Comment oses-tu me refuser un câlin ?!

**Thorin : **De cette manière : Je refuse.

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue** **: **Dans ce cas, je veux la guerre !

**Thorin : **Qu'il en soit ainsi !

**Thorin : **(et je porte plainte pour plagiat ! C'est ma phrase !)

O O O

**L'Oubliée **a publié sur le mur de **Thorin : **Bonjour Thorin !

**Thorin : **Bonjour.

**L'Oubliée** **: **Comment allez-vous ?

**Thorin : **Plutôt bien, je viens de lancer une guerre. Et vous ?

**Thorin : **Et que me voulez vous ?

**L'Oubliée** **: **Je vais très bien, merci de demander. Vous commencez à devenir un peu paranoïaque non ?

**Thorin : **Pas du tout. Je suis prudent, c'est tout.

**L'Oubliée** **: **C'est pas tout le monde qui aime vous emmerder !

**Thorin : **La blague !

**L'Oubliée** **: **Vous avez raison, presque tout le monde...

**Thorin : **Oui, malheureusement...

**L'Oubliée** **: **Oui, dont ma sœur...

**Thorin : **Oui, malheureusement...

**L'Oubliée** **: **Ça va, hein, j'ai compris.. !

**L'Oubliée** **: **J'ai un truc à vous demander...

**Thorin : **Evidemment, il y avait anguille sous roche...

**L'Oubliée** **: **Un jour, je pourrais venir visiter Erebor ? S'il vous plaît !

**Thorin : **Pourquoi est ce que j'accepterais ?

**L'Oubliée** **: **J'ai toujours voulu visiter !

**Thorin : **Et alors ?

**L'Oubliée** **: **Je vous promet d'enfermer ma sœur le plus loin possible de la montagne ! Je l'enverrai à Mirkwood ! S'il vous plaît !

**Thorin : **Oh. Dans ce cas je signe tout de suite ! =

**L'Oubliée :** :D

**Thorin : **Et... envoyez la plus loin... du côté de la Comté... ou près de la Montagne du Destin.

O O O

**HunterHeart **a publié sur le mur de **Thorin :** Veux-tu m'épouser ? *met un genoux à terre et ouvre un petit coffre avec une alliance arkenstone à l'intérieur* En bonus je peux même asservir Thranduil pour qu'il soit notre bonne à tout faire !

**Thorin : **Même si j'apprécie beaucoup le geste et l'idée de Thranduil en bonne à tout faire, je vais refuser, navré. Par contre je veux bien garder l'alliance Arkenstone !

O O O

**Apollo **a publié sur le mur **d'Azog : **Ton cache sexe crânien pendant la bataille finale me perturbe à chaque fois... Donc si monsieur voulait bien m'expliquer ce style particulier, je pourrais mieux dormir la nuit je pense *regard suspicieux à l'Orc pâle*

**Azog : **C'est justement pour perturber mes adversaires ahahahahahaha

O O O

**L'Oubliée **a publié sur le mur de **Bard :** Bonjour !

**Bard : **Bonjour, comment allez vous ?

**L'Oubliée** **: **Je vais très bien, merci, et vous ?

**Bard : **Très bien, j'ai passé une très bonne journée avec mes enfants :) Pourquoi ?

**L'Oubliée** **: **Et bien, je voulais seulement vous dire bonjour, je vous trouvais un peu abandonné.

**Bard : **Oh, c'est très gentil à vous ! Merci, et bonne journée.

**L'Oubliée** **: **À vous aussi !

O O O

**HunterHeart **a publié sur le mur de **Dwalin : **Y en a toujours que pour leurs altesses (même si ils sont canons on va pas se mentir) alors je passais juste ici laissez quelques *coeur* *coeur* *coeur* CAR T'ES UN PUTAIN DE BADASS ET QUE JE TE KIFF !

**Dwalin : **Ohhhhhhh

**Dwalin : **Merci ! Ces compliments me vont droit au cœur !

**Kili : **Tu pouvais pas écrire que leurs altesses et leurs neveux sont canons ? Moi aussi je suis beau...

**Dwalin : **Attend d'abord d'avoir de la barbe, petit ! Ha !

O O O

**L'Oubliée **a publié sur le mur de** Legolas** **: **Salut !

**Legolas : **Bonjour :)

**L'Oubliée** **: **Ça va ?

**Legolas : **Très bien et toi ?

**L'Oubliée** **: **Oui, merci.

**Legolas : **Ta sœur me harcèle pour que je te parle ? Tu ne veux pas la calmer ?

**L'Oubliée** **: **C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix... Elle a trouvé une arme.

**Legolas : **Ah...

**L'Oubliée** **: **Je me demande comment c'est possible qu'ELLE, soit ma sœur...

**Legolas : **Tu devrais prendre des vacances :)

**L'Oubliée** **: **Tant que c'est loin d'elle...

**Legolas : **Va dans la Comté, Bilbon est très gentil et c'est très jolie ;)

**L'Oubliée** **: **D'accord !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **C'est la deuxième fois que quelqu'un veut envoyer un lecteur chez moi. Je vais me retrouver avec une colonie de lecteur dans mon jardin...

**Legolas : **Cela vous dérange ? Vous pourrez ouvrir un club de lecture.

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Un club de lecture ! :D Oh oui !

O O O

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue **a publié sur le mur de **Thranduil** **: **Hey, Thrandy !

**Thranduil : **Encore toi ?

**Thranduil : **Et c'est Thranduil que je m'appelle !

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue** **: **Qu'est-ce que vous avez à dire ça dans votre famille ?

**Thranduil : **On en a juste marre de te voir.

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue** **: **Je suis contente de te voir aussi !

**Thranduil : **Ce n'est pas réciproque.

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue** **: **Mais oui, mais oui...

**Thranduil : **...

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue** **: **Viens me faire un câlin, toi! Thorinou veut pas !

**Thranduil : **Je le comprend pour une fois. C'est non !

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue** **: **M'enfin ! Tu m'aimes paaaas !

**Thranduil : **Tu as tout compris !

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue** **: **Méchant... Je me vengerai !

**Thranduil : **Laisses moi rire !

**EmmerdeuseDeLaMortQuiTue** **: **Mouhahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahha !

**Thranduil : **J'ai même pas peur !

O O O

**L'Oubliée** a publié sur le mur de **Fili : **Mon pauvre Fili, tu ne t'attendais pas à te retrouver dans un mariage forcé, n'est-ce pas ?

**Fili : **Ah ça non !

**L'Oubliée** **: **Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu apprendras à aimer.

**Fili : **Quoi ?! Mais je ne veux pas me marier maintenant ! Je veux trouver mon Unique... :'( Tout le monde est contre moi...

**L'Oubliée** **: **Non, je suis pas contre toi !

**Fili : **Si, tu es pour ce mariage...

**L'Oubliée** **: **J'essaie seulement de te faire voir qu'il y a pire.

**Fili : **Vraiment ?

**L'Oubliée**: ...Oui... Ma petite sœur me menace avec une épée seulement pour que je parle à un garçon... Ça, c'est pire.

**Fili : **Tu as juste à lui parler. Pas à l'épouser !

**L'Oubliée** **: **Imagine que Kili décide de te menacer pour que tu parles à une fille... Désolée, mais c'est assez chiant.

**Fili : **Peut-être. Mais tant que j'ai juste à parler et pas à me marier. Et puis au pire défend toi ! Pourquoi tu te laisses faire ?

**L'Oubliée** **: **Parce que je l'aime trop... et que je peux rien refuser à personne...

**Kili : **Achète ta liberté avec de l'argent ;) D'ailleurs... tu aurais pas un million de dollars sous la main par pur hasard ?

**L'Oubliée** **: **Je n'ai pas un million de dollars, Kili... Et de toute façon, pourquoi tu veux un million dis ? Pour acheter ta liberté à Thorin ?

**Kili : **Hihihihihi :D Oui...

**L'Oubliée** **: ***soupire* Laisse moi trois jours pour trouver l'argent, d'accord ?

**Kili : **Tu es la meilleure !

**L'Oubliée** **: **x) Moi aussi, je t'aime bien !

**Kili : **:D

**Fili : **Et moi ? Qui m'aide ? :'( #Alone

* * *

Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plus :P

Et dites moi, je pensais à un truc, je vous demande donc si ça vous intéresse avant de vraiment l'écrire. Un chapitre bonus crossover entre les personnages du hobbit et ceux de Marvel ça vous donne envie ? :) Ca serait juste un chapitre bonus sans questions, que avec des conneries issues de mon cerveau x) ^^

Reviews ?

A bientôt pour la suite et peut-être un chapitre bonus du coup :)

Bisouxxxxx


	12. Chapitre 12 Bonus Crossover Marvel

Hello ! Aujourd'hui, chapitre bonus, très long, le plus long je crois ! (j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écris autant de conneries ^^), et avec une looongue liste de référence que je vous explique à la fin, pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas tout. Je me suis vraiment beaucoup amusée à écrire ça, j'espère donc que cela vous plaira autant ;)

* * *

Merci beaucoup à Rose-Eliade, NekoRobin Undomiel, Doriel, Le Poussin Fou, Luna dans les Etoiles, chloechloe, Adraa Blanche-Lune et Apollo M pour leurs reviews ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes qui suivent ma fic et/ou qui l'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris :D

réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Apollo M : **Ouiii des fleurs et des confettis ahah :D En tout cas merci beaucoup ! ;) Je pense que ça va être compliqué de t'offrir Luke Evans mais bon ^^ Si tu l'adores regardes ces films si tu ne les a pas déjà vu : Dracula Untold et Les Trois Mousquetaires (le film de 2011). Il est vraiment beau dedans ahah ;) Sinon j'espère que ce crossover te plaira.

**chloechloe : **Moi ça va très bien, merci ;) Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours, les réponses à tes posts seront dans le prochain chapitre vu que celui ci est un bonus :)

* * *

**Crossover spécial, les personnages du hobbit ET du seigneur des anneaux sont dans le même chapitre bonus pour faire un petit coucou aux personnages de Marvel.**

**/!/**Aucun rapport avec les chapitres précédents ou autre, c'est vraiment juste un bonus ou les personnages de ces deux univers se rencontrent :)

Les Films et Séries Marvel dont les personnages sont issus : Captain America (1, 2 &amp; 3), Thor (1 &amp; 2), Iron Man (1, 2 &amp; 3), Avengers (1 &amp; 2), Les Gardiens de La Galaxie, Ant Man, Deadpool, L'incroyable Hulk, Daredevil (saison 1 &amp; 2).

Je n'ai pas intégré les X-Men parce que je n'ai pas vu tous les films et le Spider Man présent dans ce bonus est celui de Civil War (Tom Holland). Pas non plus de Jessica Jones (je n'ai pas encore regardé la série), d'agent Carter ou les agents du Shield. Mais avec tout ce qu'on a au dessus, c'est déjà pas mal x)

**!Quelques gros mots dans ce chapitre, et des allusions... peu catholiques x) **M'engueulez pas, c'est la faute de Deadpool ! Il sait pas se tenir ce garçon...!J'préviens au cas où on aurait de très jeunes gens parmi nous x)

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Loki : **Le grand Dieu Loki est enfin arrivé pour diriger votre misérable Terre du Milieu et la libérer de la liberté qui vous condamne !

**Thorin : **Encore un détraqué...

**Loki : **Je ne vous permet pas, infâme... euh... mais qu'êtes vous donc ?

**Thorin : **Un nain, ça ne se voit pas ?

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Et ici, il y a aussi des elfes, des hobbits, des humains, des araignées géantes, des gobelins, des wargs, des Uruk Hai, des nazgûls, un grand méchant avec un anneau magique, des dragons, des magiciens... enfin vous avez compris, ya beaucoup de choses ici.

**Loki : **Ce sont tous des abominations ! Il va falloir en éradiquer au moins la moitié !

**Thorin : **Mais retournes donc chez toi !

**Odin : **Non, il a trahit sa nation.

**Thorin : **J'men fous, reprenez le, on en veut pas !

**Boromir : **Pourquoi il est détraqué comme ça ce... Loki... ?

**Thor : **Il a été adopté.

**Boromir : **C'est censé être une excuse ?

**Thor : **Eh bien... oui ?

**Boromir : **Aragorn a vécu chez des elfes étant petit, au lieu de vivre avec sa famille. Il n'est pourtant pas devenu un psychopathe voulant gouverner le monde. (Quoi qu'il gouverne quand même Minas Tirith... :O Il cache bien son jeu :O)

**Loki : **Moi, je suis un Dieu.

**Boromir : **Et ?

**Ronan : **Moi aussi je veux gouverner cette Terre du Milieu !

**Thranduil (*1) : **Woooow. C'est moi ou ce mec me ressemble ?

**Boromir : **Il te ressemble.

**Thranduil : **Mais vous êtes qui ?!

**Ronan : **Ton double maléfique.

**Thranduil : ** O_o

**Kili : **En parlant de double maléfique, j'ai trouvé celui de tonton ! C'est un nazi le gars...

**Heinz Kruger (*2) : **Hail Hydra !

**Fili : **Il fait peur quand même...

**Kili : **J'préfère tonton...

**Johann Schmidt (*3) : **Eh mais il y a moi aussi !

**Fili : **T'es qui toi ?

**Kili : **Ptain c'est Elrond O_o

**Gandalf : **O_o

**Elladan : **O_o

**Elrohir : **O_o

**Elrond : **O_o

**Steve Rodgers : **Non, c'est Crâne Rouge.

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Et moi je me suis fais un nouveau pote ! Everett Ross **(*4)** :)

**Thorin : **On s'en fou.

**Bilbon Sacquet : **...

O O O

**Groot : **Je s'appelle Groot !

_(Groot aime ça)_

**Gollum : **Gollum ! Gollum !

_(Gollum aime ça)_

**Hodor : **Hodor ! Hodor ! **(*5)**

_(Hodor aime ça)_

**Boromir : **Bonjour les schizophrènes...

O O O

**Azog **a publié sur le mur de **James Buchanan Barnes : **Oh trop stylé le bras en métal ! Je veux le même !

**James Buchanan Barnes : **Non.

**Azog : **Comment ça non ? Tu ne vas pas me laisser avec un crochet quand même ?

**James Buchanan Barnes : **Si.

**Azog : **Tu es un enfoiré !

**James Buchanan Barnes : **Possible.

**Azog : **Tu te moques de ce que je dis en fait...

**James Buchanan Barnes : **Oui.

**Azog : **Tu cherches la bagarre espèce de sale humain en métal !

**James Buchanan Barnes : **C'est pas moi l'homme de métal. Et restes à ta place si tu veux pas perdre ton bras droit.

**Azog : **Si tu crois que tu me fais peur tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil ! Je vais t'écraser !

**James Buchanan Barnes : ***fatigué*

**James Buchanan Barnes : **J'en connais un qui va finir manchot.

O O O

**Thranduil** a publié sur le mur de **Loki : **Dis, comme j'ai perdu mon élan qui faisait aussi office de porte manteau, je me suis dis qu'avec ta tête de bouc et tes deux cornes, bah tu pourrais le remplacer. Tu auras le droit de gouverner mes manteaux.

**Loki : **Pour qui te prends tu infâme lutin ?!

**Thranduil : **Lutin ? Tu as vu ma taille ?

**Tony Stark : **Il devait parler des oreilles.

**Thranduil : **...

**Loki : ** Je vais venir m'occuper personnellement de votre royaume ! Je vais en prendre les commandes et je ferais de votre mort un exemple !

_(Thorin, Kili et Fili aiment ça)_

**Thorin : **Je vous propose une alliance pour exterminer Thranduil, ça vous dis ?

O O O

**Boromir **a publié sur le mur de **Gamora : **Pourquoi t'es toute verte ? :O

**Clint Barton : **Faut pas abuser des légumes verts.

**Tony Stark : **Bien dis Legolas !

**Legolas : **J'ai rien dis.

**Tony Stark : **Retournes dans le rayon Barbie, je parle à mon archer à moi.

**Legolas : **Pffff

**Tony Stark : **Et... je suis le seul à penser que cette plante verte ressemble à un végésim ? **(*6)**

**Thor : **Un quoi ?

**Tony Stark : **Laisse tomber Point Break, retournes sauver Jane avant que Tarzan ne la kidnappe pour lui tout seul.

**Thor : **Quoi ? QUI VEUT KIDNAPPER MA DOUCE JANE ?!

**Tony : **Il me fatigue monsieur muscles.

**Tony Stark : **Eh puis je voulais aussi dire que Nebula me fait penser à Ava.

**Peter Parker : **Ava Paige ? **(*7)**

**Tony Stark : **Non stupide arachnide ! Ava dans Ex Machina. **(*8)**

O O O

**/!Allusion peu catholiques!/**

**Kili **a publié sur la page "**Les Avengers**" **: **Vous êtes trop classe ! J'vous adore ! Et vous avez même géant vert dans votre équipe *-* J'adore son maïs !

**Bruce Banner : **Moi c'est Hulk, pas géant vert.

**Tony Stark : **Ou Shrek... ou Cetelem.

**Bruce Banner : **Vous ne m'aidez pas, Stark.

**Tony Stark : **Ce n'était pas mon intention.

**Kili : **J'aime bien Iron Man et ce qu'il fait. Mais j'aime pas Tony Stark, trop méchant.

**Tony Stark : **Si vous me cherchez, je vais perdre le contrôle de mes paroles...

**Steve Rodgers : **Parce que vous contrôlez parfois vos paroles ?

**Tony Stark : **Je m'efforce à longueur de journée de ne pas sortir de gros mots pour votre plaisir. C'est épuisant !

**Kili : **C'est le bordel chez les Avengers en fait...

**Fili : **J'avoue, on est bien mieux à Erebor !

**Tony Stark : **Cette grotte cachée dans la montagne ? Vous vivez dans un trou.

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Et alors, c'est bien les trous ! Je vis dans un trou et c'est très confortable.

**Wade Wilson : **J'suis le seul à avoir mal interprété la phrase de M'sieur Métal ?

**Clint Barton : **Mais il vous a tendu une perche aussi !

**Wade Wilson : **Il n'est pas le seul... Maintenant vous parlez de perche ... arrêtez je commence à m'égarer.

**Wade Wilson : **Il faut que la perche aille dans le trou. Oh. Pardon. Ca m'a échappé.

**Clint Barton : **Vous voyez vraiment des cochonneries partout.

**Wade Wilson : **Oui.

**Wade Wilson : **Rohhh et mon dieu... j'avais même pas fais gaffe à la réponse de ce Bilbon xD Un sacré coquin ce petit bout d'homme ahahahahahahahak

**Thorin : **Laissez tomber, Bilbon ne va pas même pas comprendre l'allusion.

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Hein ? Je comprend pas. Je parle de mon trou de hobbit moi c'est quoi le problème ?

**Thorin : **Laissez tomber, retournez lire.

**Kili : **Mais... tonton a comprit l'allusion lui...

**Wade Wilson : **Héhéhéhé sacré tonton !

**Thorin : **Je ne vous permet pas !

**Wade Wilson** **: **Et sacré neveu qui a comprit que vous aviez comprit l'allusion qu'il a donc comprit lui même héhéhéhé

**Kili : **J'ai mal à la tête.

**Thorin : **Je ne veux même plus parler avec cet homme, je m'en vais! Kili tu es punis !

**Wade Wilson : **Ouais, allez rentre chez toi, chacun son trou xD

O O O

**Peter Parker **a publié sur le mur de **Thranduil : **Ouaaaah putain y'a des araignées géantes chez vous ! C'est trop génial !

**Thranduil : **?

**Peter Parker : **Elles sont trop cool ! Oh nan mais je veux les mêmes *-*

**Thranduil : **...

**Peter Parker : **Je peux m'autoproclamer leur Roi vu que je suis SpiderMan ?

**Thranduil : **NON -.-"

**Thranduil : **Il est à qui ce garçon ?

**James Buchanan Barnes : **Je sais pas. Mais il parle trop.

(_Sam Wilson aime ça)_

**Thranduil : **Tout à fait d'accord.

**Peter Parker : **Monsieur Stark ? J'peux devenir leur Roi ?

**Tony Stark : **Je suis Iron Man pas ton père !

**Clint Barton : **#JeSuis...PasTonPère...

**Peter Parker : **Retournes dans ton château, Merida.

**Clint Barton : **Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi avec les surnoms ?

**Tony Stark : **Je suis son modèle que veux tu.

**Peter Parker : **Et pour info, je cherchais juste à obtenir l'autorisation de quelqu'un pour gouverner ces araignées...

**Tony Stark : **Tu n'avais pas des devoirs dis moi ?

**Peter Parker : **...

**Boromir : **Et apprends les bien par cœur... hein Parker ?

_(Tony Stark, Sam Wilson et Clint Barton aime ça)_

**Peter Parker : **Même pas drôle.

O O O

**Kili **a publié sur le mur de **Deadpool : **Tu es le père de Peter Parker ?

**Wade Wilson : **Fumes moins petit, la merde sortira moins de ta bouche. xoxo

**Kili : **...

**Wade Wilson : **Et pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

**Kili : **Je sais pas... vos costumes se ressemblent...

**Deadpool : **C'est lui qu'à copié !

**Peter Parker : **Quoi ?! Mais non !

**Wade Wilson : **J'suis plus âgé, j'ai raison !

**Peter Parker : **La vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants !

**Wade Wilson : **Quel dommage que tu sois désormais un adolescent.

**Peter Parker : **C'est injuste...

**Wade Wilson : **Pas autant que de perdre la face (au sens propre).

**Peter Parker : **Je comprend, ça doit être dur d'être moche.

**Wade Wilson : **Tu en penses quoi de mourir avant même d'être majeur ? Parce que c'est ce qui va t'arriver si tu ouvres encore la bouche pour insulter mon incroyable corps qui te botterais ton petit cul tout mou en deux secondes. Les ptits cons dans ton genre j'en fais de la purée avec un mixeur avant d'la faire bouffer à tes parents... enfin, ta tante pour toi, vu que tes parents sont déjà passés au mixeur.. enfin, tu vois façon de dire qu'ils sont morts quoi... fin' bref.

**Steve Rodgers : **Votre langage je vous pris ! Vos propos sont inacceptables ! Peter n'est même pas majeur.

**Wade Wilson : **Aller donc vous dépucelez au lieu de me chercher des broutilles. Je fais l'éducation de ce petit.

_(James Buchanan Barnes aime ça)_

**Steve Rodgers : **...

**Peter Parker : **Moi je l'aime bien Wade, il est marrant !

**Tony Stark : **... Wilson ! Ne vous approchez pas de mon araignée ! Vous allez me l'a dévergonder...

**Sam Wilson : **Quoi ?

**Tony Stark : **Roh mais pas vous ! L'autre Wilson ! (Et vous pouviez pas vous débrouillez pour avoir un nom différent ? Un peu d'originalité voyons).

**Wade Wilson : **J'fais c'que j'veux j'suis majeur x) et une fois encore... c'est pas moi qui ait copié !

**Sam Wilson : **Je ne veux même pas entrer dans votre jeu... Vous savez que vous avez Tort.

**Tony Stark : **Aux dernières nouvelles, je pensais que c'était Jane qui avait tort.

_(Clint Barton et Sam Wilson aiment ça)_

**Jane : **D'où j'ai tort moi ? Et sur quoi ?

**Tony Stark : **Barton, la prochaine fois, faites moi penser à mettre une notice de lecture sur mes blagues.

**Clint Barton : **Avec plaisir Ned **(*9)** (c'est à votre tour de recevoir des surnoms!)

**Jane : **?

**Tony Stark : **VOUS AVEZ TORT !

**Jane : **Sur quoi ?

**Tony Stark : **-.-"

**Clint Barton : **Vous avez tort (THOR!)

**Jane : **Oh. C'était ça.

**Tony Stark : **Bien oui, vous pensiez que c'était quoi ?! Vous avez cassé toute l'originalité de ma blague !

**Clint Barton : **Moi j'ai bien aimé si cela peut vous rassurer.

**Tony Stark : **Vous riez à tout, Barton, vous avez un humour de merde.

_(Natasha Romanoff aime ça)_

O O O

**Tony Stark a publié sur le mur de Wilson Fisk : **Trop de Wilson, tue Wilson...

**Matt Murdock : **Ce Wilson est désormais en prison.

**Clint Barton : **Vous êtes pas aveugle vous ?

**Matt Murdock : **Si.

**Peter Parker : **Eh bien logiquement si vous ne voyez rien, vous ne pouvez pas lire nos messages et donc nous répondre sur facebook... #CQFD!

**Tony Stark : **TES DEVOIRS TOI !

**Peter Parker : **Oui monsieur Stark...

**Sam Wilson : **Il répond pareil si tu lui demandes de faire la vaisselle ?

**Tony Stark : **Je travaille encore cette partie...

**Tony Stark : **Et sinon, j'ai équipé Murdock de tout le matériel pour pouvoir aller sur facebook !

**Clint Barton : **Genre son ordi lui lis ce qu'on écrit ?

**Matt Murdock : **Exactement.

**Clint Barton : **Stylé ! Mais... pourquoi le grand Tony s'occupe t'il de Matt Murdock ?

**Tony Stark :** J'ai pitié des aveugles.

O O O

**Clint Barton **a publié sur le mur de **Legolas : **Alors c'est à ça qu'on me compare à chaque fois ? Je suis déçu.

**Legolas : **Tu devrais être content. Je suis un modèle.

**Clint Barton : **C'est toi qui devrais prendre modèle sur moi ! Et tu es une fille...

**Legolas : **D'où tu sors ça ?

**Clint Barton : **Les longs cheveux de filles... Il est où Ken ? #Barbie

**Hawkeye : **Et de toute manière Clint est plus beau.

**Œil de Faucon : **Et il tire mieux.

**Goliath : **Il est parfait, c'est tout.

**Legolas : **Mais...

**Natasha Romanoff : **Clint... arrêtes d'utiliser tes multi compte pour t'auto complimenter. C'est narcissique.

**Clint Barton : **Ohhhh fallais pas le dire Tasha !

O O O

**Boromir **a publié sur le mur de **Steve Rodgers : **J'suis le seul à trouver ça très chelou que tu sortes avec Sharon Carter ? J'veux pas dire mais tu "sortais" avec sa tante Peggy avant...

**Steve Rodgers : **...

**Boromir : **La pauvre dame doit se retourner dans sa tombe.

**Steve Rodgers : **...

**Wade Wilson : **Tu comptes te faire toute la famille ?

O O O

**Boromir **a publié sur le mur de **Sharon Carter : **J'suis obligé de demander, désolé. Ca fait quoi de sortir avec le mec de sa tante ? (qui vient de mourir en plus...)

**Sharon Carter : **...

**Steve Rodgers : **...

**Tony Stark : **Vous nous l'avez rendu muet notre Captain dîtes moi !

O O O

**Tony Stark **a publié sur le mur de **Thor : **Alors comme ça vous partez à la chasse à la baleine avec mon petit protégé ? **(*10)** Vous feriez mieux de vous occupez de Blanche-Neige, et de Sarah.

**Thor : **Et vous allez donc avec Watson. **(*11)**

**Tony Stark : **Mon dieu ? :O Vous comprenez mes références maintenant ?! Et vous en faites vous même ?!

**Thor : **Non c'est Jane qui m'a dit de dire ça.

**Tony Stark : **Ah. J'ai eu peur l'espace d'un instant. Et dîtes à votre frère de ne plus approcher Docteur House **(*12)**. Deux psychopathes ensembles c'est trop dangereux.

**Pietro Maximoff : **Dîtes aussi à ce Loki de malheur de ne plus approcher ma sœur **(*13)** ! Même s'il chante bien !

**Loki : **La jalousie est un vilain défaut messieurs... Et je vous ferais remarquer que sortir avec sa propre sœur, c'est incestueux. **(*14)**

**Tony Stark : **Oh je rêve ! C'est vous qui parlez de jalousie ?

**Thranduil : **Depuis que vous êtes dans ce chapitre, il n'y en a plus que pour vous, les personnages Marvel.

**Fili : **Vous voyez enfin ce que ça fais d'être invisible...

**Loki : **Jalousie...

**Tony Stark : **C'est parce que nous sommes Marvelous **(=merveilleux)** ahahah

O O O

**Clint Barton **et **Boromir **ont invité **Steve Rodgers**, **James Buchanan Barnes **et **Aragorn **a rejoindre le groupe "**Humain de 80 ans et plus et toujours pas une ride**"

**Boromir : **Groupe créé spécialement pour vous avec mon nouvel ami, Clint.

_(Clint Barton aime ça)_

**Steve Rodgers : **Si c'est une blague elle n'est pas drôle...

**Boromir : ** Bah quoi ? C'est plutôt cool d'être bien conservé pour votre âge ? C'est quoi votre secret dîtes moi ?

**Tony Stark : **Les glaçons.

**Steve Rodgers : **Vous finirez en enfer, Stark.

**Tony Stark : **Je sais, ça m'empêche de dormir la nuit.

O O O

**Kili **a publié sur le mur de **Wanda Maximoff : **Bonjour jolie demoiselle... :D

**Pietro Maximoff : **Un mot de plus et tu finis au fond d'un ravin.

**Wanda Maximoff : **Pietro ! Désolée pour lui...

**Kili : **Hé, pas de problème.

**Fili : **Wanda, si tu fais du mal à mon frère avec tes pouvoirs bizarroïdes, je te jette du haut d'une tour !

**Pietro : **Tu la touche et tu sautes le premier !

**Kili : **Whooooo on se calme ! -.-" Je lui disais juste bonjour...

**Clint Barton : **Sont fatiguant ces gamins...

**Thorin : **Je ne vous le fais pas dire !

O O O

**Thorin **a publié sur le mur de **Scott Lang : **Vous pourriez pas rétrécir un peu Thranduil ?

**Scott Lang : **Ca peut se faire pourquoi ?

**Thorin : **Je rêve de l'écraser sous ma chaussure.

**Scott Lang : **Ou la... mais je veux pas être complice de meurtre moi :O

**Thorin : **Roooh... petit joueur !

O O O

**Legolas **a publié sur le mur de **Hope Pym (*15) : **Tauriel ! :O C'est quoi ces vêtements et cette nouvelle coupe de cheveux ? O_o Et c'est quoi ce pseudo ?

**Tauriel : **De quoi tu parles je n'ai rien changé. Ce n'est pas moi.

**Scott Lang : **Encore heureux ! Hope Pym est à moi ! x)

_(Hank Pym désapprouve de telles propos)_

**Kili : **Encore un double ahahaha

**Kili : **Moi aussi je veux un double !

**Pandora-Linchpin : **T'en à pas... Dommage.

**Kili : **:'(

**Kili : **C'est pas drôle !

**Fili : **J'veux pas foutre la merde (enfin un peu quand même ahah) mais il semblerait qu'Arwen **(*16)** entretienne des relations particulières avec Géant Vert...

**Aragorn : **PARDON ?!

**Kili : **Fili t'es trop fort xD

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Relax Aragorn, encore un double, c'est tout. Vous avez le droit de porter plainte pour tentative de meurtre contre Fili. Il a essayé de vous faire avoir une crise cardiaque avec de telle propos.

**Aragorn : **...

O O O

**Pippin **a publié sur le mur de **Tony Stark : **Oh vénéré homme de métal ! Vous êtes l'homme le plus emmerdant de la planète ! Vous êtes notre modèle pour notre groupe d'emmerdeurs !

**Tony Stark : **Oh merci, j'en suis honoré. Dîtes moi, c'est vous sur votre photo de profil ?

**Pippin : **Oui.

**Tony Stark : **Vous êtes un enfant ?

**Pippin : **Non.. un adulte. Un hobbit, nous sommes de petite taille.

**Tony Stark : **Vous auriez pas oublié de manger de la soupe étant petit ?

O O O

**Clint Barton **a publié sur le mur de **Legolas : **Je tire mieux que vous.

**Legolas : **Je ne pense pas non.

**Clint Barton : **Si. Et mon arc est meilleur.

**Legolas : **Vous avez la technologie vous, c'est de la triche !

**Legolas : **Moi je cours plus vite. Je cours très vite.

**Pietro Maximoff : **Ah ouais ? tu veux faire une course ?

**Clint Barton : **Ahah

**Clint Barton : **Et Natasha est une plus belle Rousse que Tauriel.

**Legolas : **Je ne suis pas d'accord !

**Clint Barton : **Et Thor a des plus beaux cheveux blonds que ton père. Et Thor fait viril, lui.

**Legolas : **Oh ça va hein ! On a déjà assez des lecteurs pour nous emmerder !

**Clint Barton : **Je m'ennuie. Je m'occupe comme je peux.

O O O

**Natasha Romanoff **a publié sur le mur de **Clint Barton : **C'est fait !

**Clint Barton : **Ahahahah je me bidonne !

**Boromir : **Vous avez fait quoi ?

**Clint Barton : **Elle attachée Thranduil et l'a suspendu dans le vide avec pleins de vilaines araignées en dessous. Je lui ai dis que ça pourrait être marrant.

**Natasha Romanoff : **Je me suis bien amusée, c'est vrai !

**Boromir : **xD

**Legolas : **Veuillez faire redescendre mon père je vous pris, il braille comme pas possible et on l'entend à l'autre bout de la forêt !

**Boromir : **Oh mais c'est ça qui est drôle ! :D

O O O

**Peter Quill : **QUI A OSE VOLER MA CASSETTE AUDIO ?!

**Pippin : **Oh elle est à vous ?

**Peter Quill : **Oui ! Rendez la moi !

**Merry : **Mais c'est marrant, on aime bien nous, on veut la garder :D

**Peter Quill : **Tu fais ça je te pulvérise avant de te faire devenir tout vert comme Gamora ! Ou de te transformer en arbre !

**Pippin : **Triste vie :'(

O O O

**Elrohir **a publié sur le mur de **Vision : **Passer à travers les murs c'est carrément coooooool ! Tu veux pas devenir l'espion des Emmerdeurs pour qu'on rigole un peu ?

**Vision : **Je suis désolé, mais mes pouvoirs ne doivent pas servir à ce genre de choses.

**Elladan : **Oh le coincé du cul :O

**Wanda Maximoff : **Modérez vos propos !

**Boromir : **C'est moi ou cette phrase revient souvent chez eux ?

O O O

**Frank Castle **a publié sur le mur de **Langue de Serpent **et **Alfrid : **J'en connais qui qu'ont n'a pas été sage...

_(Eowyn et Bard aiment ça)._

**Boromir : **Ca va faire mal.

**Frank Castle :** Je confirme !

**Frank Castle : **Et toi, tiens toi à carreau, tu avais essayé de voler l'anneau de Frodon, tu n'es pas digne de confiance.

_**Boromir : **__Wooo... _Retournes donc dans ton... château... xD **(Castle = château)**

O O O

**Boromir **a publié sur le mur de **T'Challa : **C'est quoi ta photo de couverture ? T'es déguisé en panthère ?

**T'Challa : **C'est ma tenue de combat.

**Sam Wilson : **Il aime les chats.

**T'Challa : **La panthère est sacrée chez nous. Et ce n'est pas un chat.

**Tony Stark : **On sait Bagheera, tu es une panthère, pas un chat. Mais dis moi, tu aurais pas perdu Mowgli en chemin ?

**Sam Wilson : **Ahah !

**Boromir : **Vous m'avez l'air d'être des marrants vous !

**Clint Barton : **Toujours !

**Boromir : **Et en fait, c'est où le.. Wakanda, sur la Terre ?

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Nul part...

**Boromir : **C'est pour ça que je trouve pas sur votre carte...

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Eh bas oui !

**Boromir : **Donc ce monsieur se dit Roi qui Wakanda... pays qui n'existe pas.

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Tu as tout compris.

**Boromir : **Elle serait pas un peu mythomane votre panthère dites moi ?

O O O

**Boromir : **Eh mais j'ai pas non plus trouvé la Sokovie sur votre carte de France !

**Tony Stark : **C'est que les Maximoff aussi se la joue Peter Pan au Pays Imaginaire.

**Clint Barton : **Le ptit merdeux supersonique...

**Tony Stark : **Et sa dégénérée de sœur.

**Vision : **Modérez vos propos, Stark.

**Tony Stark : **Mes propos étaient modérés.

**Wanda Maximoff : **Je peux faire beaucoup de choses avec mes pouvoirs monsieur Stark, et je vous conseillerais de faire attention à ce que vous dîtes.

**Tony Stark : **Sinon quoi ? Vous allez encore me passer un canapé par la fenêtre ? Ne soyez pas fâchée, petite sorcière, c'est ma manière à moi de vous témoigner mon... affection ? Oui, disons affection.

**Clint Barton : **Vous ne connaissez pas l'affection, vous êtes en métal, vous n'avez pas de cœur.

**Tony Barton : **Je me sens profondément blessé par vos paroles Barton...

**Clint Barton : **J'en suis honoré.

**Tony Stark : **Content de vous avoir fait plaisir. Maintenant Cupidon, allez donc tirer une flèche dans le cœur de deux jeunes futurs tourtereaux au lieu de discutailler sur mon cœur de métal.

**Clint Barton : **J'en ai encore une longue liste de surnoms comme ça ?

**Tony Stark : **Oh oui, longue comme le bras, Katniss. Allez, maintenant files surveiller ton boulanger, il est en train de brûler le pain !

* * *

Voilàààààààààààà x) Le crossover Marvel/ Terre du Milieu est finit ^^ En espérant que ça vous a plus. Voilà toutes les références maintenant :

***1 **L'acteur qui joue Ronan dans Les Gardiens de la Galaxie n'est autre que Lee Pace, notre ptite Thranduilette x)

***2** Heinz Kruger est un personnage de Captain America First Avenger et il est joué par Richard Armitage, Thorin :D

***3** Johann Schmidt, alias Crâne Rouge, est aussi un personnage de Captain America First Avenger et il est joué par Hugo Weaving, notre Elrond :)

***4** Everett Ross est un personnage de Captain America Civil War et il est joué par Martin Freeman, Bilbon ;)

***5 **Hodor est un personnage de Game of Thrones. Je l'ai rajouté parce que lui aussi aime beaucoup dire son nom ;)

***6 **Un Végésim est un sim devenu... en gros, une plante verte x) (ça vient du jeu les sims pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas)

***7 **Ava Paige est un personnage du Labyrinthe.

***8 **Ex Machina est un film dont Ava est le personnage principal.

***9 **Référence à Ned (Eddard) dans Game of Thrones puisque son nom de famille est aussi Stark.

***10 **Quand Stark parle de chasse à la baleine, je fais référence au film, Au cœur de l'océan, avec Chris Hemsworth (Thor) et Tom Holland (Spider Man). Quant à Blanche-Neige et Sarah, la première joue dans Blanche-Neige et le Chasseur et la deuxième dans Le chasseur et la Reine des Glaces (pas des neiges ahah). Chris Hemsworth (Thor) joue le chasseur Eric dans les deux films.

***11 **Robert Downey Jr (Tony Stark) joue le rôle de Sherlock Holmes dans deux films.

***12 **Docteur House est une série dans lequel joue Hugh Laurie qui joue aussi dans The Night Manager, mini série dans lequel il y a aussi Tom Hiddleston (Loki).

***13 **Tom Hiddleston (Loki) et Elizabeth Olsen (Wanda Maximoff) jouent tous les deux dans le film, I Saw the Light.

***14 **Elizabeth Olsen (Wanda Maximoff) et Aaron Taylor-Johnson (Pietro Maximoff) jouent tous les deux un couple dans Godzilla.

***15** Evangeline Lilly joue Tauriel et Hope Pym dans Ant Man

***16 **Liv Tyler joue Arwen et Betty Ross dans The Incredible Hulk.

C'est fou le nombre d'acteurs qui sont dans le hobbit/seigneur des anneaux et dans l'Univers Marvel. Sans oublier Smaug, Benedict Cumberbatch, qui va bientôt devenir Doctor Strange !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a fait le plus rire à travers une review ;)

Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre normal avec les réponses à vos posts ;)

Bizzzz

/

/

/

/

/

**Deadpool : **T'es toujours là toi ?

**Deadpool : **...

**Deadpool : **Mais... Il est finit le chapitre...

**Deadpool :** Rentres chez toi ! Allez, zouuu

**Deadpool : **...

**Deadpool : **Et sois gentil, laisses une review.

**Deadpool : **Chica, chica !


	13. Chapitre 13

Hello ! Un chapitre assez court aujourd'hui, désolé, j'avais pas trop d'inspiration et je voulais quand même vous le poster avant de partir en vacances ^^ J'en ferais un plus long la prochaine fois, promis :P

Merci beaucoup à NekoRobin Undomiel, Doriel, Le Poussin Fou, Rose-Eliade, Dame Marianne, Adraa Blanche-Lune, Hunter Heart, Luna dans les Etoiles, Mimi Kitsune et Elenweee pour leurs reviews ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes qui suivent ma fic et/ou qui l'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris :D

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Rose-Eliade :** Je vous ai manqué ?

**Thranduil : **Tu veux qu'on te réponde honnêtement ? NON TU NE NOUS A PAS MANQUE !

**Rose-Eliade : **C'est bien réciproque mon petit Trempe dans l'huile.

**Thranduil : **Pourquoi diable est-tu revenue ? Le monde se portait bien mieux sans toi...

**Rose-Eliade : **Pourquoi suis-je revenue ?

**Thranduil : **Oui c'est ce que je te demande !

**Rose-Eliade : **Parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que vous faire chier.

**Legolas : **Merci, mais ça on le savait déjà.

**Rose-Eliade : **Oui, surtout toi ma chère barbie boy

**Legolas : **Personne ne peut faire quelque chose pour la faire terre ?

**Rose-Eliade : ***chante* In a babie world !

**Legolas : **...

O O O

**Luna dans les Etoiles **a publié sur le mur de **Fili : **Coucou mon chéri ! *cœur*

**Fili : **Salut... DIS MOI QUE TU AS ANNULE LE MARIAGE ?!

**Luna dans les Etoiles : **Han han, j'ai pas annulé le mariage. Par contre, je sais pas trop où le fêter...

**Fili : **Sauvez moi...

**Luna dans les Etoiles :** A vrai dire, j'hésite entre Erebor ou la Comté.

**Thorin : **Tu penses que tu vas marier de force mon neveu et en plus chez moi ?! Tu penses une seule seconde que je vais te laisser faire ?

**Luna dans les Etoiles : **T'en dis quoi Bilbo ?

**Fili : **Elle s'en fou de ce que tu viens de dire...

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Moi je dis que... j'aime la tranquillité... héhé.

**Luna dans les Etoiles :** Mmmh... Et toi, Thorin-futur-beau-père-que-je-déteste ?

**Thorin : **JE VAIS LA MASSACRER !

**Luna dans les Etoiles : **Hum... OH J'AI UNE IDEE !

**Fili : **Nous sommes tous perdu...

**Luna dans les Etoiles : **On fait le mariage à Erebor, et je fais mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille en Comté !

**Thorin : **ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ?!

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Euh... Je suis pas sûr... les enterrement de vie de jeune fille en plus c'est... comment dire... ça part en cacahuète, avouons le. On voit des choses bizarres sur youtube.

**Luna dans les Etoiles :** Si si si ! Donc Bilbon, je réquisitionne ta maison pour ça. Alors j'invite Tauriel, Galadriel, Pandora... en fait, j'invite toutes les filles ! L'Oubliée, Emmerdeusedelamortquitue, tout le monde! Même Bilbo exceptionnellement, parce que c'est lui qui régale !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Bah encore heureux que tu m'invites ! C'est quand même ma maison... (ça va me faire comme une impression de déjà vu avec des nains qui débarquent dans ma maison...).

**Luna dans les Etoiles :** OUIIIIIII C'EST PARTIT !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Et je n'ai pas spécialement dis oui en fait...

**Thorin : **Moi non plus...

**Fili : **EH MOI CA FAIT DIX MILLE SIECLE QUE JE DIS NON

**Kili : **T'aurais du être moche frérot, ça t'aurais causé moins de soucis... regardes Gandalf... il est tranquille, aucune fangirl ;)

**Gandalf : **Je ne te permet pas ! Je suis très beau dans mon genre...

O O O

**Luna dans les Etoiles **a publié sur le mur de **Thranduil : **Coucou Thranthran.

**Thranduil : **Moi c'est Thranduil.

**Thranduil : **(Et pitié... pas de photo... PITIE)

**Luna dans les Etoiles : **Mais voyons ! Pourquoi dès que je viens vous voir, ce serait pour poster une photo ficha de vous ?!

**Thranduil : **Parce que la seule chose que vous aimez faire, c'est me ridiculiser...

**Luna dans les Etoiles : **Vous savez, c'est la crise hein, y'a pas tout le monde qu'est riche comme Picsou.

**Thranduil : **Picsou ?

**Kili : **Il... pique tes sous... ? xDDD

**Fili : **T'es vraiment con Kee'... C'est affligeant...

**Kili : **Mais euh... :'(

**Luna dans les Etoiles :** C'est un canard. Bref, laissez tomber. Je disais donc, je ne suis pas très riche, et les photos, bah, je suis obligée de les acheter auprès de vos gardes... Et ça ruine !

**Thranduil : **Et alors ? T'as qu'à arrêter d'acheter des photos :

**Luna dans les Etoiles :** Donc techniquement, c'est de votre faute si je suis ruinée. J'exige réparation et retour de mon argent !

**Thranduil : **Ca c'est la meilleure ! ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE SERIEUX ?!

**Luna dans les Etoiles : **Si, monsieur ! Et puis, j'ai un avocat !

**Thranduil : **Laisses moi rire...

**Luna dans les Etoiles :** J'appelle à la barre Maitre Linchpin !

**Thranduil : **Je suis mal...

**Maitre Linchpin : ***toussote*

**Luna dans les Etoiles :** Bonjour Maitre. J'aimerais que vous fassiez en sorte que j'obtienne mon argent perdu !

**Maitre Linchpin : **Je peux demander l'aide d'un magicien pour faire pousser des arbres à billets dans ton jardin...

**Luna dans les Etoiles :** ...

**Maitre Linchpin : **Nan bon ok, un peu de sérieux. J'ordonne à monsieur Trempe dans l'Huile de se soumettre à la requête de Madame dans les Etoiles et de lui verser ce qu'elle demande.

**Luna dans les Etoiles :** Hum. Merci, Maitre. Au revoir maintenant. Donc je disais, Tranthran, donne moi juste quelques bijoux, et on sera quittes !

**Thranduil : **Mais... c'est mes bijoux :(

**Luna dans les Etoiles :** Ou alors... *rire machiavélique* Prêtez moi une salle pour mon mariage !

**Thranduil : **C'est dur ce que tu me demandes...

**Luna dans les Etoiles : **Je vous laisse jusqu'au prochain chapitre pour vous décider ! Mouahahahahahahahahah!

**Thranduil : **:'(

O O O

**Fili **est passé de _Célibataire _à _Marié :_

**Thorin : **Situation extrêmes, mesures extrêmes. J'ai marié Fili en catastrophe à une naine digne de ce nom avant que l'autre folle ne le marie de force !

**Fili : **Dans tous les cas je suis quand même un peu marié de force...

**Kili : **Pas faux... mais ça va, Tonton a bien choisit, elle est gentille et belle :D

**Fili : **Oui ça va ;)

**Kili : **Et puis elle est pas folle :P

O O O

**Chloechloe **a publié sur le mur de **Legolas : **Hello mon elfe préféré ! Comment vas tu ?

**Legolas : **Très bien et toi ? (Toi je t'aime bien, tu embête Kili héhé)

**Chloechloe** **: **Oui je vais à merveille et merci mais je n'ai fait qu'être méchante avec Kili, j'aurais pu faire plus tu sais.

**Legolas : **Oui c'est vrai... mais faut pas trop en faire non plus... son oncle est pas du genre sympa..

**Chloechloe** **: **Comment ça se passe avec Tauriel ? Toujours aussi difficile ?

**Legolas : ***toussote*... ça va mais bon...

**Chloechloe** **: **Mais tu sais y'a d'autres elfes aussi, bien que je cautionne votre couple :)

**Legolas : **Oui c'est vrai...

**Thranduil : **Oui, il y en a PLEINS D'AUTRES ! Et bien mieux que Tauriel !

**Chloechloe** **: **Allez bye et bonne chance pour te trouver une belle.

**Legolas : **Merci, parce qu'avec mon père sur le dos, c'est pas gagné...

O O O

**Hunter Heart **a publié sur le mur de **Thorin : **Ah c'est comme ça ? *bouffe l'alliance* Vient la chercher ! J'vais finir par penser que les rumeurs avec Bilbon sont vraies pffff... Pour la peine je m'en vais kidnapper tes neveux, naaaah !

**Thorin : **J'ai quand même le droit de refuser une demande en mariage eh oh ! Des rumeurs sur moi et Bilbon ahahahhahahah ! Quel humour ! Je préfère encore me marier avec ma montagne qu'avec lui.

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Je pensais qu'il m'aimait bien maintenant...

**Thorin : **Oui, je vous apprécie, mais c'est tout. Point barre.

**Thorin : **Et touche pas à mes neveux toi ou je te découpe en rondelle !

O O O

**Luna dans les Etoiles** a publié sur le groupe « **Anti anti-Legolas **» : Bon, il faut faire quelque chose ! Moi je vote... humiliation via Face-middle-book. *rire machiavélique* Si vous avez d'autres idées, proposez !

**Kili : **Un duel mais en vrai ! Legolas contre Isaac Newton et Mario mwouhahahahahah.

**Fili : **L'obliger à s'habiller en barbie et poster toutes les photos sur son facebook ! Ahah

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Les esprits sadiques... héhé. Kili, tu voudrais pas embrasser Tauriel juste devant lui pour bien le faire rager ?

**Kili : **Si c'est pour aider ;)

**Thorin : **Je ne suis pas d'accord avec cette troisième idée !

O O O

**Apollo M **a publié sur le mur de **Bilbon Sacquet : **Oh Bilbo tu collection les nains (de jardin) mais aussi les lecteurs de jardin :OO Moi j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il est devenu ton gland... T'étais pas censé l'avoir planté et le voir grandir ? (ou alors j'ai loupé ça, faudrait que je revoie les LoTR)

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Chacun collectionne ce qu'il veut hein ;) Si je l'ai planté... mais dans un endroit reculé tu vois... comme ça personne ne peut le trouver... c'est mon petit arbre symbolique. Tous les souvenirs de ce long voyage sont dans cet arbre, tu vois.

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Ouais, fin', c'est qu'un arbre.

**Pandora-Linchpin : **D'ailleurs... c'est pas le gros arbre que le bucheron à coupé hier ?

**Bilbon Sacquet : **PARDON ?!

**Bucheron : **Oups... Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie...

O O O

**Chloechloe** a créé le groupe « **Anti-nain** » **:**

O O O

**Thranduil**, **Legolas**, **Tauriel**, **Gandalf **et 23 354 autres personnes ont rejoint le groupe « **Anti-nain** » **:**

**Thorin : **Gandalf ?

**Kili : **:O

**Fili : **Le traître !

**Gandalf : **Bah quoi, vous pouvez être super cool, mais des fois, j'ai envie de vous passer par la fenêtre.

**Fili : **Bon bah ça au moins, c'est dit.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plus quand même :)

Oubliez pas de laisser une review :P

Ah, et Chloechloe avait posé une question pour le chapitre mais finalement, j'ai plus envie de la mettre à la fin comme une question pour vous ^^ Elle me demandait d'où venait mon pseudo : Pandora-Linchpin. Du coup j'ai un peu envie de lancer la question pour voir qui trouvera la bonne réponse ahah x)) En vrai, c'est pas simple de trouver d'où ça vient, alors si quelqu'un trouve, je lui dis chapeau ! N'hésitez pas à proposer tout ce qui vous passe par la tête ^^

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

Bizzzz


	14. Chapitre 14

Saluuuut ! C'est moi x) Vraiment sorry pour la publication méga tardive... J'ai eu une grande flemme pendant les vacances (d'été, putain j'ai honte ça fait vraiment longtemps) et après les cours ont repris... les contrôles... une flemme supplémentaire... enfin vous commencez à avoir l'habitude, je suis l'irrégularité incarnée pour ce qui est de la publication des chapitres ^^ Bref, voilà Enfin la suite ! En espérant que ça vous fasse plaisir ;)

Et alors pour ce qui est de la signification de mon pseudo eh bien.. franchement en fait c'est vraiment tout pourri ^^ Bravo à Apollo Mlis qui a trouvé. Donc du coup, au moment où je me suis inscrite sur le site, je regardais une série (Castle) et exactement à ce moment, ils venaient de passer un double épisode dont le premier s'appelait "Pandora" et le deuxième "Linchpin" (juste des noms de codes dans l'épisode) et comme j'étais en cruel manque d'inspiration eh bah j'ai pris le nom de ces deux épisodes comme pseudo ^^ Je voulais un pseudo un peu bizarre eh bah là j'étais servie :P Voilà, c'est pourri x)

Ah et pour ceux qui lisent la version sda, j'avais dit que j'aurais fait un chap spécial noël, je l'avais commencé, j'avais l'idée, mais j'ai été beaucoup occupé à cause des fêtes et des révisions (merci les exams dès le 4 janvier...). Du coup je garde mon idée bien au chaud pour l'année prochaine ^^

Merci beaucoup à silversnapes, Le Poussin Fou, Hunter Heart, Dame Marianne, Rose-Eliade, Fe de la nature, YukiKuranCv, EinalemButler, Apollo Mlis et Mother of Foxes pour leurs reviews ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes qui suivent ma fic et/ou qui l'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris :D

réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Appolo Mlis : **En même temps je suis hyper longue à poster x) Merci en tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise !

**Fe de la nature : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review :P

**Mother of foxes : **Ahah oui c'est un peu tard pour la sondage ^^ Oh tiens, Nori en deuxième place ;) Et merci pour ta review :)

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**silversnapes **a publié sur le mur de **Thorin** : Je t'adore, tu es un super perso mais j'ai pas encore compris ton histoire d'écu de chêne. J'ai beau regarder les films et lire le livre, j'ai toujours pas compris.

**Thorin : **Cet écu m'a sauvé la vie face à cet ignoble orc... c'est pourtant simple...

**Kili : **Ouais mais de la à s'appeler écu de chêne ensuite...

**Thorin : **Oh ça va toi hein !

**Kili : **En fait ta survie et donc ta présence ici se résume à un bout de bois... Genre il y avait pleins de nains pour éventuellement t'aider mais apparemment seul un bout de bois à accepté de te sauver... Remercie les amis les arbres de t'avoir sauvé x) Et désolé, j'tadore tonton, mais c'était plus fort que moi xD

**Thorin : **Pardon, mais la claque que tu vas te prendre je crois que ça va être plus fort que moi... Tout comme mon futur malheureux spasme musculaire qui va, d'une manière malencontreuse, me faire tendre la bras droit et te pousser dans un ravin très très profond. Tu n'as plus qu'à prier pour qu'une branche te rattrape. Cordialement, un tonton fort vexé.

**Kili : **:"(

O O O

**Hunter Heart **a publié sur le mur de **Bilbon Sacquet :** Si je vous offre un séjour tout confort avec un repas de haute gastronomie, plus en bonus un carton pleins de livres, vous m'en direz plus sur votre relation avec Thorin ? :D

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Sur notre relation d'amitié, avec plaisir !

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Je pense qu'elle ne parlait pas de ça...

**Bilbon Sacquet : **De quoi d'autre alors ?

**Pandora-Linchpin : ***sifflote* Retournez lire...

O O O

**Dame Marianne **a publié sur le mur de **Thorin** : J'ai enfin appris le sort de Marianne. Mais tu n'as donc pas de cœur ? Bon, en même temps cette gourde l'avait cherché. Finalement, je trouve que tu n'as pas de chance: plus de royaume, plus de famille (quasiment) et plus de fiancée. Je crois que je vais arrêter de te charrier, même si tu as vraiment le même caractère que le cochon qui sert de monture à ton cousin.

**Dain : **Merci de laisser mon cochon en dehors de ça !

**Fili : **Comparez tonton à un cochon c'est pas cool...

**Thranduil : **Surtout pour le cochon... lui dire qu'il a le même caractère que Thorin c'est dur, je suis sûr qu'il préférerait me servir de jambon.

**Dain : **Wooow éloignes ton hachoir de mon petit cochon d'amour ! Tu entends ?! Enlèves tes sales pates de son derrière bordel ! Tu auras pas une seule tranche de jambon!

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Entre Dain et son cochon et Thranduil et son élan... je me demande lequel à le plus besoin d'une séance chez le psy...

**Thorin : **Vu le commentaire de Dame Marianne, c'est moi qui vais prendre la séance chez le psy...

O O O

**EinalemButler **a publié sur le mur de **Thorin** : De tous, tu es quand même le plus beau *cœur* et aussi le plus intelligent, le plus sexy, le plus badass, celui avec le caractère le plus classe... je t'adore. (Et un coucou à tes neveux que j'aime beaucoup aussi... PS : Fili je te préfère à ton frère, moi je te vois ne t'inquiète pas *cœur*

_(Thorin et Fili aiment ça, Kili boude)_

**Kili : **Mais ! Pourquoi autant d'agressivité !

**Fili : **Eh l'autre ! xD Tout de suite, on dit qu'on me préfère à toi alors c'est agressif.

**Kili : **Bah carrément ouais !

**Fili : **Pour une fois que je passe premier ;)

**Thorin : **Deuxième, c'est moi qui ait eu le plus de compliments.

**Fili : **Ils me fatigue dans cette famille...

O O O

**silversnapes **a publié sur le mur de **Bilbon Sacquet **: Je voulais savoir si Sherlock/Smaug ne te manquait pas trop.

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Euh, sachant que Smaug a essayé de me faire griller la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, non je n'ai pas spécialement envie de le voir... Je n'ai pas de tendance suicidaire pour le moment... Et je ne connais pas de Sherlock...

**Pandora-Linchpin : **C'est un toi parallèle qui connaît Sherlock ;)

O O O

**Rose Eliade :** Je veux rejoindre le groupe anti-nain ! Ils ont brisé le cœur de notre chère dans les étoiles !

**Kili : **Eh mais non, les nains ce sont les meilleurs ! Et pourquoi cette solidarité pour madame dans les étoiles ?!

**Rose Eliade : **Elle est aussi saine d'esprit que moi !

**Kili : **C'est pas un compliment pour toi ça...

**Legolas : **Si elles sont anti-nains, je les aime bien moi x)

O O O

**Rose Eliade **a rejoint le groupe « **Anti-nain** »

O O O

**Hunter Heart **a publié sur le mur de **Gandalf : **Comment ça, pas de fangirl ? Je vous adore moi :D Sans vous les nains auraient finit comme casse-croute pour gobelins, et après ils s'attribuent tout le mérite tsss ! Pis c'est sans parler de votre double badass à la force magnétique !

**Gandalf : **On est d'accord, sans moi les nains n'auraient jamais été bien loin.. Je suis le pilier de cette compagnie en fait, même s'ils ne le reconnaissent pas... Et que voulez vous, même mes doubles sont badass alors... Je suis parfait quoi x)

**Fili : **#Choqué

**Kili : **Depuis quand il est narcissique lui aussi ?

**Fili : **Depuis 5 minutes je dirais...

**Fili :** Ca doit être contagieux... ils sont de plus en plus à s'auto congratuler...

O O O

**Dame Marianne **a publié sur le mur de **Bilbon Sacquet**, **Fili**, **Kili**, **Balin**, **Dwalin** et **Pandora Linchpin** : Qui veut bien donner un petit quelque chose pour offrir des vacances à Thorin ? Et si vous avez des idées de séjours qui pourraient lui plaire, histoire qu'il se change les idées et qu'on ait Erebor pour faire une nouba de malades, n'hésitez pas. Bien entendu pas à un mot à Thorin. Et Thandruil, évitez de sortir la première vacherie qui vous sort par la tête. Le retour de bâton, vous connaissez ?

**Thranduil : **Emmenez le rôtir dans la montagne du Destin, histoire qu'il ne revienne pas.

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Vous savez lire ? Parce que les deux dernières phrases vous disaient de bien fermer votre bouche.

**Thranduil : **C'était plus fort que moi.

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Bref, moi je participe pour les vacances de Thorinou !

**Fili : **Par contre... Juste pour le dire... ça fait genre un bail qu'il essaye de reconquérir Erebor et il vient à peine de retrouver son royaume, j'pense qu'il a moyen envie de partir en vacances ailleurs...

**Fili : **Je pense en fait qu'il va genre plus jamais mettre un pied en dehors d'Erebor ^^'

**Pandora-Linchpin : **On est mal alors...

O O O

**Fe de la nature **a rejoint le groupe « **Amis des elfes** »

O O O

**Apollo Mlis **a publié sur le mur de **Bard : **Ah d'ailleurs Bard, non t'inquiète pas je ne te demande pas en mariage ! De toute manière ça coûte trop cher ce genre de chose, je tenais à te faire un cadeau :DD J'espère que tu aime le chocolat noir au gingembre. Je t'en ai envoyé une boîte, juste comme ça.

**Bard : **Je suis rassuré. Le chocolat est toujours le bienvenue :) Mais je vais devoir le cacher... ou mes enfants risquent d'avoir tout mangé avant même que j'y ait goûté !

O O O

**Bain**, **Sigrid **et **Tilda **participe à l'événement chez Bard « **Trouver le chocolat caché** »

**Bard : **C'est fatiguant les enfants parfois...

O O O

**EinalemButler **a publié sur le mur de** Bard** : Je vous trouve quand même un peu oublié alors que vous faites partie de mon top deux des personnages les plus sexy... ça ne vous traumatise pas trop ?

**Bard : **Je vais très bien ne vous en faites pas. A part éventuellement le fait que j'ai quand même tué un dragon et que en effet beaucoup semble l'oublier... On serait quand même tous morts sans moi...

**Bain : **Bah oui, papa c'est trop un héros !

**Frodon Sacquet (du futur) : **Je vous comprend tellement... Moi aussi j'ai sauvé le monde mais tout le monde s'en fou... :"(

O O O

**Dame Marianne : **Pour aider à la reconstruction de lacville, les nains se mettent en enchère : celle qui l'emportera pourra passer une soirée (et plus si affinité) avec le nain de son choix.

**Thorin : **Euh, qui a décrété ça ?!

**Damme Mariane : **Moi.

**Thorin : **Ais-je loupé la partie ou je suis censé donner mon accord ?

**Dame Marianne : **Non.

**Pandora-Linchpin : **J'pense que votre avis, elle s'en balance x) Vous êtes tous mis en enchère, c'est cool sérieux :P

**Dame Marianne : **Bard, que pensez-vous de cette idée ?

**Bard : **J'en suis ravi, si c'est pour aider mon village ! :)

**Thorin : **Mais.. je ne suis pas d'accord !

**Kili : **Moi je suis d'accord :D

O O O

**Apollo Mlis : **Attendez, j'ai pas été invité à l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille éè Avec l'alcool, les déguisements, les strip-tea... Euh... Enfin je veux dire, c'est beau la comté !

**Fili : **Si, tu as été invité ne t'en fais pas... MAIS CELA N'AURA JAMAIS LIEU CAR JE NE VAIS PAS ME MARIER AVEC LUNA DANS LES ETOILES...

**Fili : **Et je suis déjà marié maintenant... avec une jeune femme beaucoup plus saine d'esprit :)

O O O

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Comme je suis une fouteuse de merde...

**Thorin : **Pas la peine de le dire, on le savait déjà.

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Mais oh ! Laisses moi finir ! Je disais... comme je suis une fouteuse de merde, j'ai décidé (NDA : je l'ai déjà fait dans la version sda) de foutre le bordel et de changer tous vos pseudos ! Mwhouhahaha ! Aux lecteurs de vous aider en retrouvant qui vous êtes ;)

_(Toute la Terre du Milieu est en train de signer un pétition pour se débarrasser de l'auteure)_

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Soyez gentils, faut tous que vous disiez tous un ou deux mots (ou mettez juste un point si vous avez la flemme) histoire qu'on voit tous vos pseudos :)

**L'épicier : **J'en ai marre.

**Planche de bois : **Le respect n'existe plus...

**L'adolescent : **C'est rabaissant.. :"(

**Magneto : **Moi je suis badass.

**Le Colosse : **Et si on assassinait l'auteur ?

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Ehehe doucement x) On se calme...

**Capitaine crochet : **Infâme humaine...

**Robe de chambre : **C'est pas cool quand même...

**L'Inconnu : **J'apprécie pas du tout mon pseudo...

**Prof : **Essayez de garder votre calme.

**Le vétérinaire : **Fumons tous un petit joint, ça nous détendra !

**Le Borgne : **JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER PROCHAINEMENT !

**Le Laideron : **REEEEEE

**Super Mario : **Arrêtez de me donner des pseudos nuls parce que vous êtes jaloux...

**Hat-Man : **Non mais l'autre...

**Père du Gobelin Mutant : **Il va fermer sa sale bouche le super narcissique.

**La Plus Belle au Monde : **Je m'aime.

**Rondel : **Flippant...

**Monteur de cochons : **Mon pseudo... j'en suis fière.

**Etoile de mer : **Coucou.

**Nemo : **...

**Tonneau-man : **C'est l'aquarium ici ou quoi ?

**Le sourd : **Je sais pas quoi dire.

**Kate Austen : **Rendez nous nos pseudos...

**Lance-pierre : **Trop cool le mien :D

**Axe-man : **Pas besoin de me mettre ce pseudo Pandora, j'avais déjà compris que ma tête te dérangeait...

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Héhé

**Garret de Twilight : **?

**Pêcheur de gros poissons volants et dangereux : **Le pseudo de 3 kilomètres...

**Drogon : **REEEEE

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plus même après tout ce temps ^^

Oubliez pas de laisser une review pour me donner votre avis :)

Et je vous met donc au défis de retrouver qui est qui avec les nouveaux pseudos x)

[[Aucun rapport, juste moi qui raconte ma vie : J'ai commencé The Walking Dead et cette série c'est juste génialissime ! Je suis ultra fan ! Et j'ai aussi vu la saison 4 de Sherlock... ça m'a achevé, c'est du génie cette série x) Voilà, si des gens veulent parler séries, j'en regarde pas mal alors n'hésitez pas :P]]

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

Bizzzz


End file.
